


The First Path: Love

by eccentrix



Series: Inevitability [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrix/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: The two Uchiha boys desired two things: peace, and solidarity between the clan and the village. After narrowly avoiding the coup, Shisui and Itachi scramble to redeem their clans name in the eyes of Konoha. Complications arise in the form of love and an organization named the Akatsuki that seems to be unrivaled in power. Politics take a turn for the worst and the Hidden Villages refuse to cooperate.When things seem as if they can't get any worse, they do. And no one knows how to fix it.[ Uchiha Shisui x Reader ][ Uchiha Itachi x Uchiha Izumi ]Mostly Uchiha-centric. Loosely based off of Jiraiya's Scrolls AU and canon.





	1. Prologue: Last Resort

Deep brown eyes shot open.

Shisui sputtered, turning over and coughing out blood. His chest seared in pain as he spat, his body now roaring in protest of his awakening. 

"We need to move. Fast," a low voice rumbled. Shisui panted.

"How long was I out?"

His vision swam. Shisui's hand shot to cover his right eye. It hurt the most.

He was relieved to find that it was still in place. Blurry and bloodied, but in place.

"2 hours. The clan is fine, Danzo hasn't made his move yet. He's looking for you."

Shisui's cousin was covered in blood from head to toe. He rushed to stand but landed on all fours, retching. Blood pooled at his fingers. His blood.

"Fucking hell!" He cursed in between breaths.

"Shisui. I can't do this alone. Please, we need to get back to the village." Itachi went to lift his cousin, noticing his struggle.

He had never seen Shisui in such a condition.

"The village entrances are crawling with The Foundation. It's too late in the night to use transformation jutsu. We have to be stealthy."

Itachi helped him step forward. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Shisui grunted. "Yeah. I can fight too. Just not very well." Itachi removed Shisui's arm from his shoulders. "I think he tried to take my damn eye," he said weakly.

"He tried."

"Let's get going. We're about half an hour out it looks like."

"Yeah."

The two Uchiha immediately set off at incredible speeds. Shisui could feel the scrapes and cuts, some more painful than others, as well as many bruises and aches.

To put it lightly, he really must've gotten his ass whooped. His head had never throbbed so hard, his body had never been so sore, and his lungs were longing for breaths he couldn't take due to the pain.

Itachi had come just in time. He had already used his susano'o, amaterasu, and almost completely depleted his chakra through genjutsu. After battling not only Danzo himself, but a number of Foundation members, he had found himself on the verge of consciousness. Itachi had caught him as he fell.

"They don't know you're with me, right?"

"Correct. They believe I'm still out on a mission."

"Good." Awhile passed before Shisui spoke again. "If I'm not mistaken," he began, lost in thought. "Danzo has access to multiple Sharingan. And Izanagi."

"... That's..."

"Impossible. Should be. But how else would he have done that jutsu?"

Itachi's scowl deepened. If Danzo had access to not only the Sharingan, but Izanagi, he more than likely had other Uchiha-specific jutsu in his arsenal.

And considering the fact that he would've had no way to harvest the eyes without ripping them from the dead or killing the Sharingan users themselves, it would no doubt be considered an act of treason. It would only serve to infuriate the Uchiha more. Danzo was either defiling the bodies of their fallen clansmen or killing them.

Itachi knew Shisui was thinking the same.

Shisui coughed. Blood flew from his lips and Itachi was forced to duck. Shisui let out a chuckle.

"Did I getcha?"

Itachi shook his head, wearing a small smirk. "Not quite."

"Damn. I'll have to aim a bit better next time."

The only sounds for the next few minutes were the night owls, the sound of their feet propelling off of the branches, and the ruffling of leaves. If it hadn't been for Shisui's attempted murder, it would've been a beautiful night. The sky was cloudless and the moon was in full display, the stars giving the sky a picture that almost looked fake. The breeze was steady and the weather perfect. It truly would've been a beautiful night.

Both masked their chakra as they got within a mile of the gates. They scouted for traps, enemies, and even patrol. They took a few detours before coming to a stop east of the entrance.

"I truly hate to say it Itachi, but I think we're going to have to go to the Hokage."

"I see."

"It's too bad we don't know where the hell he is right now," Shisui said with a groan. He was still panting.

"Do you have enough chakra left for a clone jutsu?"

"Barely," Shisui retorted. "But it's enough."

"I will go to the Tower. I will bring your clone with me. You go to his residence and bring one of mine with you."

"Deal. And if one of us gets caught?"

"We'll act as needed."

"Gotcha. Let's try to avoid conflict at all costs - genjutsu only for now."

Itachi cocked a brow. "You have no chakra."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I doubt any of Danzo's men would attack me near the vicinity of the Hokage's home." Shisui formed the necessary seals.

He paled at the sight. "Holy shit. I look horrible right now, don't I?"

"This isn't the time." Itachi followed. Before he took off, he spared Shisui one last glance.

"Be safe, Itachi."

"Likewise."

\---

Itachi's hair whipped behind him as he picked up speed. There was no way to hide his presence going to the Tower. It was too deep into the village, so he settled on moving quickly and quietly from the rooftops. Shisui's clone was in tow, but looked a little rough for wear.

It would have to do.

If Danzo learned of Itachi's arrival beforehand, he would've assumed it was to assist Shisui. He wouldn't believe any alternative reasoning. Itachi concluded that it would be better to be straightforward.

Itachi cursed, allowing his footing to slip and sliding down the right side of a rooftop, landing in an alleyway. Shisui's clone was merely moments behind.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from-"

The masked shinobi that had almost seen them moments prior stopped mid-sentence as he peered over the edge of the rooftop.

Itachi's blazing red eyes shone through the darkness.

"Fox? What are you doing?"

The shinobi collapsed.

"Fox?!"

A second thud sounded as Itachi jumped to move one of the unconscious bodies to the ground. Shisui's clone followed suit.

The rest of the trek went without much conflict. Once he reached the base of the Tower he had only ran into two more Foundation members.

But once he had arrived, they'd multiplied.

Six foundation members stood before the doorway to the entrance. It would be nearly impossible to catch them all in an optical genjutsu at once, especially since Shisui's clone was present. There was no guarantee they'd look into Itachi's eyes rather than Shisui's.

Itachi took a moment to rack his mind for possible solutions.

A more straightforward approach could be both detrimental and beneficial. He could use a smokescreen and strike them all unconscious, or he could kill them all while they were unsuspecting. Or he could-

"Who goes there?!"

Oh. That damn clone was almost as impatient the real thing.

Itachi hurled himself forward, landing a roundhouse kick to the back of ones head. He used the inertia to then strike at the neck of another, drawing a kunai and thrusting it into the first ones shoulder. His tomoe spun, rendering one unconscious, his tanto just inches from the boys neck. Itachi blocked a kick and was then forced to duck, throwing his leg out and tripping his attacker. He jumped, narrowly avoiding an attack aimed for his torso. He slammed his heel down, hearing the crunch of his opponents skull.

Time slowed; Itachi's eyes were flicking in every direction, every movement they made was dodged and countered. No others fell prey to his genjutsu, but they didn't have to. No, he could take them down without it.

3 stood before him, one injured. They were thrusting and swinging their weapons feverishly, obviously beginning to grow frustrated with their lack of successful attacks.

None were using flashy jutsu, it was simply swordsmanship and taijutsu with the occasional kunai.

However, they had likely alerted Danzo of his presence by now. Itachi needed to end this.

Itachi rushed forward, grabbing his katana from his sheathe.

He was parried. Another went to attack. He kicked, then struck the other with his hilt. The injured shinobi crumpled to the ground. Itachi dodged a flurry of attacks before lunging forward. He landed a hook to the side of his attackers jaw, then followed up with an uppercut. Itachi utilized his hilt once again, effectively knocking him out.

  
Itachi sidestepped, dropping his sword to the ground and reaching his arm around the front of his final attackers neck and pulled. He latched his now free hand onto his wrist, applying more pressure. The man wretched for a few seconds before falling limp.

Itachi exhaled deeply. Shisui's clone, who had been standing and watching, gave him a smile. Itachi sighed again before running up the walkway.

He came to the double doors quickly and flung them open. In his haste he forgot to knock.

Itachi fell to his knee, eyes widening as he looked up. Shisui's clone came to a screeching halt, forgoing the knee.

"Well you're back early."

\---

Shisui was beginning to get frustrated. Every path he tried was swarming with Foundation members. Itachi's clone trailed behind him silently, and he almost wished the damn thing would talk to him.

Really. It shouldn't take so long to put a mile and a half behind him, but it was. He was tired. He was aching, burning, throbbing... Shisui had genuinely never been in so much pain before. He should've counted how many shinobi he fought at once; it would've been a new record.

With a sigh that sounded a bit like a groan, he decided that he was going to give it one last shot before searching for Itachi.

Shisui peered over at the Hokage's house. He whispered a curse. He was only about a minute from it now, but there were just too many shinobi running about.

"Fuck it," he grunted. "I've never shied away from a little fighting."

It might be stupid, but he had to risk it.

Shisui drew his tanto and took off.

Sweat was beading on his forehead. His dark eyes were surveying the area quickly.

He saw a room light up in the distance. Shisui rose a brow. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight after all. There was another way to get in without going through the door.

Shisui's heart started pounding as he got closer. He knew this was going to be loud. He might even draw attention to himself, but he was really in no condition to fight.

God help him. Hopefully Itachi wouldn't reprimand him for this later.

..........

Glass shattered everywhere. Blood spots flew through the room. He heard a shriek from what he assumed was Naruto and he let out a yelp himself as his already bruised body hit the hard floor. New cuts stung his hands, face, and torso as he forced himself up.

"Who the hell-"

Shisui covered the blondes mouth. "Please, please be quiet. I really need you to be quiet. Please. Is your dad home?"

Naruto, with fear in his eyes, shook his head furiously.

"Fuck!"

"What the hell is going on-?!" Kushina stopped her tirade short as she came upon Shisui's battered form accompanied by Itachi.

She furrowed her brow. "What are you boys doing here?" Her voice started to raise. "And why did you break the-"

"Please, Kushina-san, please just-"

A knock sounded at the front door. Shisui ran his hand through his hair. Kushina stared blankly as Naruto hid behind her.

"Please, I came here to see Hokage-sama. It's urgent. I'm being hunted. Please don't tell them we're here."

Kushina sucked her teeth. "You can't just make demands after breaking in my goddamn window, ya know? What's the big-"

The knock sounded once again, but louder and more forceful.

"Please," Shisui pleaded. "I'll pay for the window. Just please give me and Itachi somewhere to hide until they leave."

Kushina sighed. Based on his appearance, she would say he had a rough night, so....

"Fine. You can go into my bedroom. But don't break anything." Shisui sighed in relief.

"Thank you so mu-"

"Minato isn't here, by the way," she added as she left the room. "Naruto, go take him to my room."

"But kaa-chan! He-"

"Shh! I said go!" She demanded.

Naruto cowered and obeyed with a scowl. Before Shisui shut the door, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

Shisui stumbled, leaning on the door for support. "Oh no," he mumbled. "Oh no, no, no..." His vision swam and his legs gave way. He attempted to control his breathing, but...

Shisui's last thoughts were on Itachi before everything faded to black.

  
\---

Relief.

Someone was holding his hand. They were talking, too. They had a very sweet voice.

It couldn't be his mother. There was no way she was talking to him in such a sweet voice. Not to mention, she had passed.

It wouldn't be Izumi. He doubted she would do something so caring for him...

It was you. It had to be you.

He could feel himself fading again. But he didn't want to go.

Shisui wanted to hold your hand...

\---

Shisui gasped for breath, his eyes shooting open and his body lurching forward. Moonlight shined down on him through the window. He looked down at his hands. They were wrapped.

"Shisui." Shisui's head shot up.

"Itachi?" Itachi walked towards the seat at his bedside. The two boys sat in silence.

"How long has it been?"

"Two days."

"Holy shit."

"You needed the rest. Your body was completely depleted of all nutrients. You've been connected to IV's. Nurses rarely left your side."

Shisui looked over at his cousin. "I'm not worried about that."

Mere seconds passed before he talked once more. "Tell me... did we..."

Itachi gave one of his rare smiles. Shisui's heart pounded, his eyes widened, and he clenched his fists. "Yes."

Shisui's eyes immediately pricked with tears. "We really did it?"

"Yes. We did. The Yondaime started negotiations with my father as of yesterday."

They began to fall freely. Itachi reached for Shisui's shoulder. "Danzo couldn't be stripped of his status, but Hokage-sama disbanded the Foundation and put him under constant surveillance. I now serve him rather than the Elders. It's over."

"It's over," Shisui repeated, his voice wavering with emotion. Shisui yanked his cousins arm, pulling him in. Itachi wrapped his arms around the older male without protest. "It's over."

"Yes. It's over."

"No more coup?"

"No. No coup."

Itachi allowed Shisui to weep. It would've been hypocritical if he wouldn't, as he became overwhelmed with emotion too when he found out it was over.

Seeing Minato sitting alone that night had caused all of the emotions festering inside of Itachi to blow. He recited everything to the Hokage, and once he had done so, the Yellow Flash had disappeared within seconds. Itachi knew he had gone to the house, so he waited.

It was a waiting game after that. He waited for Danzo to be punished, waited for Minato to start negotiations, and waited for Shisui to wake. It had all been worth it. He never left his cousins side. You were there as often as you could be, but you had been called for a mission.

There would come a day where the two boys could tell you what transpired that night. But until they received clearance, they were told to tell you that they had simply been ambushed.

When Itachi had finished filling Shisui in, the two of them sat in silence once more.

"This proves something to me."

"What's that?"

"Love will always prevail. Even when the odds look terrifying, even when things look dreary, or when hate and pain consume you and those around you, light will come. Light comes and light redeems. And," he added. "I realized that you and I can do anything. Anything at all, as long as we're together."

"Of course. That will never change."

"I'm keeping you to that."

"I know."

  
\---

Shisui and Itachi were both given temporary leave after that night. Shisui used the excuse that his late mothers birthday was coming up and was granted leave by Fugaku, and Itachi was let off by the Fourth. Neither of them knew the length of their time off, but in all honesty, neither of them were concerned. They just needed time to rest.

Itachi's bangs tousled lightly. He continued to trek through the forest, his face expressionless and his hand at the hilt of his weapon.

He needed to be ready. He didn't know how the Masked Man would react now that Itachi's plea for assistance in annihilating the clan was off the table. He knew that this man was prone to violence and control - if he wasn't, his friend would still be alive today.

"Why do you summon me before the day you mentioned?" Itachi's Sharingan activated. If he had been anyone else, he would've flinched in surprise due to his unsuspected appearance.

"There's been a change in plans," he began. "I no longer need your assistance."

The Masked Man scoffed. "I see. I suppose it was a good idea to have a secondary plan, if the first had gone wrong." A few tense moments passed. "Very well. I will not require you to fulfill your part of the bargain either, in that case."

Itachi almost sighed in relief. He would've if he wasn't in such threatening company.

"However..." Itachi's grip on the hilt tightened. "I do believe we will be seeing more of each other in the future. Until then, Uchiha Itachi."

He felt the air shift, and he was left alone once again.

\---

"The two of you did well to influence the Hokage to see our side of things," Fugaku started, lifting his cup to his lips. "This was an outcome I completely overlooked. I'm proud of you, Itachi, Shisui."

"Thank you Fugaku-sama. It wasn't easy, but Itachi and I worked tirelessly for even a slim chance to redeem our clans name." Fugaku nodded. Itachi sipped his tea in silence.

"Itachi, since you are a part of the ANBU, I leave it to you to continue to relay information to me about their plans for us."

"Of course."

"And Shisui... I'm promoting you to lieutenant of the Police Force upon your return." Shisui's eyes widened.

"R-really? Wow, Fugaku-sama, I'm honored. I will gladly take the position."

"As expected. Although you are still required to complete missions as Team Shisui or otherwise as ordered from the Hokage."

"Yes sir."

"And another thing." Fugaku rested his palms on the table. "Danzo has been exiled. Well, as much of a man of his power can be. I want the two of you to watch his every move. He is a man of brutal action. He will do everything in his power to make sure that the Leaf is protected and protected his way. You must be wary of this going forward."

Fugaku did not know how much the two boys knew, and the thought never occurred to them to tell him.

"Yes sir," Shisui said, finishing the last of his tea.

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"Izumi and her family are to meet with me tonight. Tell her as soon as possible. Mention to her that there is a possibility of redemption."

"Yes chichiue."

"You two are dismissed."

They both stood and bowed, thanking the eldest Uchiha for his time before exiting the room. Shisui went to speak, but a high pitched voice beat him to it.

"Onii-san! Shisui! Come train with me!"

Shisui smirked, ruffling the boys hair. "Sorry kiddo. I've got a hot date to meet up with."

"Ew, a date? (Name) won't like that very much." Sasuke scrunched up his nose. Shisui laughed and Itachi smiled softly.

"Well, it's a good thing it's with (Name)-chan then, huh? She's been waiting for awhile. I can't keep her much longer or else I'll really hear it. I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Okay, but you'd better train with me soon! Promise!" Sasuke huffed.

"Promise. See you later Itachi."

Sasuke let it go. Shisui never broke his promises, after all.

"See you."

As Shisui left, Sasuke continued to tug on his older brothers sleeve, begging for more training with shuriken. Itachi, with a smile, allowed his brother to lead him in the direction of the training area.

For once, the atmosphere surrounding the Uchiha compound was one of peace.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> First off, I figured I should start with the fact that I'm a HUGE Shisui fan. Secondly, this is going to be what I suppose you can consider a series. One story is going to be in which the Uchiha massacre is avoided, and the other will be canon. The reader will be the same person, but just in the different universes. 
> 
> Here, Shisui is 16, almost 17 (seeing as it’s autumn.) Itachi is 13. So essentially, this is when the massacre would be in canon. There isn't much of the reader in this chapter, but the next one has a bunch of you and my regular chapters will be a lot longer. ;) I hope you liked this. I'm excited to put it out there!


	2. One: A Reunion

The rising sun danced across the sky, painting the clouds an even brighter white and accentuated by golden hues. Birds soared across the entirety of the breathtaking scene, the beauty of the dewy grass and damp leaves of the trees surrounding the outskirts of the village illuminated by the impressive sunlight. Konoha was beginning to wake, the tittering of songbirds slowly being drowned out by the chatter of the citizens.   
  
The bell you had attached to the blue curtain jingled, alerting you of a potential customer. You reluctantly tore your gaze from the adjacent window.   
  
The restaurant had been empty all morning, save for some elderly early risers. However, you weren't necessarily complaining about the dead hours. When it was busy, the many wooden tables were full of strangers sipping tea and the bar was cluttered with men and women eager to taste your father's wonderful creations. Though it was easier for you to slip into the restroom when it was busy compared to what it was like now; you would get anxious that someone would show and leave before you could serve them. One time a customer had been so angry that you weren't at the counter, he had snapped one of your rose plants in half. Your father wasn't happy about that.   
  
A grin made its way to your face when you were met with dark brown eyes, bringing you out of your thoughts. "Good morning Itachi-san! What brings you here so early?" He was dressed in his ANBU gear, his mask dangling off of his hip. You momentarily wondered if anyone saw him like that, but shrugged it off. You knew he wouldn't make such a mistake.   
  
Itachi returned the smile to a lesser degree.   
  
"Shisui is returning from his mission today," he spoke, weaving his way around the table you had nearest the entrance. "I figured that I would let you know as he hasn't been able to contact you in awhile." Your smile grew ever wider and you laughed out of happiness. As Itachi began to move towards you, you turned toward the counter, starting on his favorite tea.   
  
"I would've thought he was dead without your updates Itachi-san. Thanks for telling me. I take it we're getting together tonight, then?" Itachi took a seat at the bar on the side opposite of where you stood, the smile still lingering on his face.   
  
"Tomorrow night. I figured the two of you might want to use tonight to catch up with each other," Itachi explained, reaching into his pocket. "However, Hokage-sama received a letter from Nami no Kuni commending you for your outstanding performance in last weeks escort mission." He pulled out a small scroll, setting it down. "They said you handled the thieves incredibly well, and even managed to take them down without any substantial injuries or any revenue lost. That's quite a feat, (Name)-san." You let out a second ringing laugh, one that caused the small smile on Itachi's face to widen a fraction.   
  
"Both you and Shisui-kun could've defended that man blindfolded with your arms tied together. It wasn't a big deal," you rebuked, removing the now boiling water from the stove and setting the kettle on a long plate. "I made this one myself. If it doesn't taste right let me know and I'll fetch a tea bag of my fathers," you added as you turned towards him, setting the plate before him. His expression normalized.   
  
He inspected the homemade tea bag's contents. They seemed completely identical to how your father put them together, but by looking he wouldn't know. He dipped it into the hot water.   
  
The plate was one of your fathers favorite China, a light pink color adorned with small purple and red roses. Sitting upon it was a dark blue tea cup with a rim of gold. The kettle itself was a silver colored tin and now had a small tag attached to a string hanging out of it.   
  
"Oh!" You exclaimed, your eyes scanning the scroll. "I forgot to tell you," you began, closing the scroll and stashing it underneath the counter. "I finally got my chūnin vest fixed. Now I don't have to carry my test results around with me."   
  
Itachi toyed with the string. "When do you go to get it?"   
  
"I'm going to get it when tou-san gets back. Would you like some dumplings Itachi-san?" You asked setting them before him.   
  
He nodded. "Thank you (Name)-san."   
  
You set your chin on your palm, leaning against the counter. "You're pretty talkative today. Are you excited to see Shisui-kun?" He brought the cup that he had poured for himself from his lips.   
  
It tasted just fine. He wondered just what you were worried about.   
  
"I suppose so."   
  
You let out a sigh, staring across the room at one of the dandelion plants your father had in a pot with a wistful smile. "I am too."   
  
You were unaware of his perceptive eyes searching your face. Itachi allowed his facial features to soften as he watched the way your eyes glazed over, clearly lost in thought.   
  
He was grateful that another person cared about Shisui so deeply; however, it was obvious that the two of you harbored completely different feelings of admiration for the older Uchiha. Itachi wondered if Shisui knew. Itachi wondered if you knew either.   
  
Shisui probably didn't. You more than likely took more care to contain your feelings around him than Itachi. He didn't mind though. It didn't bother him.   
  
A few minutes passed in comfortable silence - the Uchiha male was finishing his breakfast while you were busying yourself with cleaning after breaking your own trance. The all too familiar sound of a tinkling bell caused you to look away from your task.   
  
Your father teetered in, his arms full with multiple brown bags. "(Name), come take one of these my darling, they're heavy." You ran to comply. "Good morning Itachi, how are you today?"   
  
Itachi finished chewing before answering. "I'm doing fine, thank you Katō-san. And yourself?" You followed your dad back behind the bar and set the bags down on the bartending table.   
  
"Great! Sales are higher than last week and the new pain medication I was prescribed is working wonders. I can carry things now," he spoke proudly, his back turned to the Uchiha.   
  
"That's wonderful Katō-san. I'm glad to hear it." Itachi pushed his plate from him as he finished. "The tea was lovely, (Name)-san. Thank you." You shrugged him off as you removed the maroon colored apron from your waist. "I will see you tomorrow night. We are meeting at the entrance of the festival." He stood and began walking towards the exit. "Thank you again. See you soon Katō-san."   
  
"Of course Itachi. Stay safe," your father replied, offering him a smile and a wave.   
  
"Bye Itachi-san!"   
  
The curtains jingled once more to signal his leave.   
  
"Alright tou-san, I'm going to change and then I'm off to get my vest." You spoke, running into the kitchen where a pile of clothes waited for you. The Katō clan insignia glared at you from the top of the pile. You removed the attire you used to serve and slipped on your black leggings. You slipped on your dark blue turtleneck, the clan symbol at your back. You folded your sleeves, wrapping a gauze-like cloth around your hands, fingers, and down to the middle of your forearms. You attached both of your senbon pouches to your right leg, and your kunai pouch on your left. You tied your hair back with the tie you had kept on your wrist.   
  
You stepped out of your slippers and into your sandals. Lastly, you reached for your black hitai-ate, placed it on your forehead, and tied it. You neatly folded the clothes into a pile and put them in one of the corners. You then cleared and washed Itachi's dishes.   
  
"Okay tou-san, I'm leaving. See you tonight," you said hastily, making your way to the exit quickly so he couldn't ask you to do anything else. You didn't hear his response as you had hurried out.   
  
The streets were bustling with ninja and civilians alike. You took a breath, inhaling the delicious smell of barbecue, and began the trek to the tailor. With one final glance upwards, once again eyeing the sky, you began to weave through the throngs of people.   
  
While you were not full-blooded Katō, your father was, and he was the only family you knew. The Katō clan was a small clan to start with, and your mothers was located in a different village. But, no one stared when you were alone anymore. When you were first growing up, the only thing people did was stare. They were upset with your family, and rightfully so. You didn't blame them. You would be the same way if you were anyone else.   
Unfortunately, you could only be angry at your other family members yourself. It was selfish for them to abandon you and your father. 

 

You had been extremely lonely as a result of that. You knew no one and your father had turned into a hermit after all of his misfortunes. He eventually quit his job as a janitor for the academy and started his own business. His bartending skills were sufficient, and his knowledge of herbs and spices allowed him to concoct wonderful teas. He eventually created his own dango recipes and then business took off exponentially.   
  
Fugaku was a regular back when Itachi was in the academy, and so your fathers got to know each other. Soon enough he was bringing Itachi in, and the next thing you knew, you'd met Shisui too. The three of you became close friends quickly. You were eager to learn how Itachi was able to complete years of the academy within only one, and he taught you what he could. You'd found out your Chakra Property, fire, within days of training with the two of them and had completely honed it come your 12th birthday, and the day of your chūnin exam. The training was intense. You would come home bruised and battered, so your father taught you some basic medical ninjutsu. You'd found an interest in it and later taught yourself the human anatomy, as well as some more intermediate jutsu. As time went on and you met and fought new ninja, you truly believed that no one could surpass those two Uchiha.   
  
That remained true to this day. After passing your chūnin exam, you'd been working on your second chakra property: wind. While you hadn't completely mastered it yet, your training with their guidance was more intense than ever before. You were lucky that the two of them had both mastered fire and wind, but they really pushed you to your limits. Occasionally, it was nice to have stronger friends, but like your dad told you before he healed those nasty cuts you couldn't get rid of, you needed to relax sometimes.   
  
You pressed the hardwood door with minimal force. The creek alerted the elderly woman at the counter to your presence. "(Name)! It's been ready for 2 hours already!" She hollered at you. You winced.   
  
"I know, I know. Sorry! I was covering my dad while he was shopping!" You dodged an oncoming ball of yarn. "Oi!"   
  
"That's what you get for being  _ late _ ! Learn to be punctual or you'll never become a jōnin!" She lectured, wagging her pointer finger at you. "You shouldn't spend so much time with those rotten Uchiha boys. They're a bad influence on you."   
  
Your carefree expression quickly contorted into a scowl. You fought the urge to argue. "How much do I owe you?"   
  
"2000 Ryo." She demanded, wrinkled hand outstretched. Based off of the new look on her face, you could tell she knew of your change in mood. You reached into your pocket and slipped her a few bills. She went behind the curtains and emerged a minute later with your repaired chūnin vest. You bowed and mumbled your thanks before slipping it on and taking your leave.   
  
_ Jeeze _ . She'd never been so blatantly rude about your friendship with the Uchiha before. You thought that people were beyond that now. It had been a year since tensions were high between the clan and the village. In fact, Shisui had been sent to the Land of Wind in order to patch up relations between the two Hidden Villages. The Yondaime had trusted him and two other Uchiha with the future of the two villages relationship. That was just more proof of the trust between the Yondaime and the Uchiha leader.   
  
You ventured past the training grounds and into the woods. You took a seat underneath a tree, stretching your arms out and letting out a yawn. To have a day off after so long was relieving. You had been sent on mission after mission due to the heightened demand for able bodied shinobi after the attempted attack on Konoha. Thankfully, with Minato and Hirzuen working together, the destruction of the village itself was prevented and moderate casualties were sustained. Unfortunately, the village still had lost many capable jōnin and chūnin that day. That was when Minato had contacted Jiraiya to find Tsunade. Kakashi had to be put into a medically induced coma until the arrival of the blonde Sanin due to the injuries he had sustained from Orochimaru himself. Along with Orochimaru, the other three shinobi that had attacked had been wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. They had been some of the most powerful, intimidating shinobi you had ever seen. The four of them had come for the demon fox inside of Kushina and Naruto. It was only by a miracle that the village survived. After the previous nine tails attack, it was disheartening to have to rebuild. But all of the Leaf Shinobi and civilians were resilient.

 

You laid down on the grass, being lulled into sleep by the coercing warmth of the sun. With your eyes slipping closed, you welcomed the sensation of sleep.   
  
\---   
  
Shisui had been sent to the infirmary minutes after his mission report. Irritable and sore, he reluctantly agreed to get the gash on his abdomen treated. He was originally going to go straight to you and ask you to treat it, but the Yondaime insisted that Tsunade see him just in case the weapon that had made such a wound was poisoned and had somehow gone undetected. The reason for the paranoia was that he and his squadron had gotten attacked by a strange looking puppet user who claimed to have a large reward waiting for Shisui's head. The tip of his opponents tail was visibly poisoned. He had told the Yondaime that he hadn't gotten hit by the tail, but instead one of the puppets, but his words fell on deaf ears. He dismissed him and was now taking the reports of his subordinates.   
  


The Yondaime was taking it incredibly seriously due to the man’s attire… a black cloak accented with red clouds. 

  
The blonde woman's chakra infused hands were hovering over the side of the shirtless male, a taut frown displaying her concentration. Shisui's eyes were averted towards the window, watching the flamboyant colors of the sky that would soon fade into dullness. An itch made itself known to the dark-haired male, who let out a cough in order to soothe it. Tsunade glared up at him. He refused to look from the window.   
  
"Ah!" She exclaimed a few moments later, a dark purple liquid circling within the chakra in her palm. "You  _ were _ poisoned," she said while dumping the toxic liquid into a tub. "Looks like Minato had reason to be worried, huh?"   
  
"Mm."   
  
She tched. It was just like an Uchiha to offer such a lackluster response.   
  
"You're lucky. If you had gone even a few hours longer and you'd be seizing and dead within a day. It was a very subtle concoction, but a poison nonetheless. Most people couldn't go an hour with this in their bodies," she explained, replacing her hands at his side. "But you're  _ not _ most people, are you? How long ago did you fight this puppet master?"   
  
He resisted the urge to shift away from her as she began to tend the wound once again. "A few days ago. I've built up a high tolerance to most poisons."   
  
"How'd you do that?" She asked, brow cocked.   
  
" _ Exposure _ ." A breeze washed through the open window, brushing against Shisui's bare torso and sending a chill throughout his body. "Tsunade-sama, forgive me, but are you quite finished yet? I want to leave before it gets too much later."   
  
She snorted at him. "At least another five minutes. This wound was infected and deeper than Minato relayed to me. What's the hurry?"   
  
He wanted to sigh. Another slow and painful five minutes would be almost impossible for the Uchiha to bare. He'd lost his patience on this mission, so much talking and so little action. They'd appointed a fill in for their Kazekage and he had little to no clue as to what to do. Shisui had to practically guide him through the process. It was grueling.   
  
Not to mention that he'd ran out of booze on the trip back.   
  
She allowed her question to go unanswered. A couple silent minutes passed before Shisui let out a sigh and moved from her reach. She went to protest, but he interrupted. "I have a friend who can take it from here. It hurts much less now. Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'm indebted to you."   
  
He grabbed his shirt, vest, armor, and sword before slipping them on. Tsunade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You realize you can't leave without my clearance right?"   
  
Shisui closed his eyes in agitation. Of course.   
  
"You shinobi are always in such a hurry. Sometimes you need to stop taking life so seriously and stop, relax, and appreciate the beauty in it."   
  
Shisui faced her, able to make eye contact now that he was fully clothed. "That's exactly what I intend to do. I'm impatient because I haven't had the chance to do so in what feels like a long time. So please, Tsunade-sama, will you allow me to leave?"   
  
She chewed at her nail. His injury was to the point where a shinobi with mediocre ability could finish it off at this point, but...   
  
"Fine. Get that healed up and no training or missions for a week. I will be checking up on you at the end of tomorrow to be sure you do as I say. Got it?" He offered her a deep bow.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Go through the window. I can't be bothered to do the paperwork now," she spoke with a flick of her wrist.   
  
"Of course. Thank you again Tsunade-sama."   
  
She went to respond, but as she did so, he had already gone.   
  
Tsunade smirked while shaking her head. "He doesn't seem to be the type to skip training," Shizune spoke as she entered.   
  
"I doubt he will. They never do."   
  
She wondered what type of beauty he would be admiring. He seemed to be awfully taken with the sky, so maybe he would go stargazing.   
  
It's not like it mattered though.   
  
The two of them left the room and began walking down the hallway of the hospital. "Shizune, would you mind doing the paperwork for me?"   
  
Shizune could've groaned. "Of course."   
  
\---   
  
A knock at your door caused you to jump in surprise. You dropped the vase you were holding and cursed as it shattered into pieces. You bent down to pick up the pieces when the door opened. You looked up.   
  
Your perplexed expression quickly turned into a full grin. "Shisui-kun!" You jumped up out of excitement and attempted to run forward, completely forgetting about the glass and roses strewn about the floor.   
  
" _ Oi _ !" He exclaimed as you went to move. Before you could even lift one of your bare feet, he was next to you with his arm extended in front of your form. Shisui used the same arm to bring you into him, lifting you slightly and setting you down in a cleaner area. As he went to put his hand back down at his side you wrapped your arms around him tightly, burying your head into his chest. His eyes widened momentarily in shock before he softened. He allowed a small smile to claim his lips.   
  
Shisui looked down at the top of your head, ruffling your hair. "I'm sorry for being gone so long, (Name)-chan," he started. "Their fill in had no clue what he was doing."   
  
"It's alright," you began, removing yourself from him. "I expected as much." You made eye contact. "You seem to have gotten stronger. Your chest is all muscle now," you joked, patting him lightly.   
  
Shisui scoffed. "Hardly." He glanced over at the mess. "I'll clean that up for you and then we can go."   
  
"No, it's-"   
  
"I insist," he asserted, moving towards the kitchen to fetch a broom and dustpan. His smile disappeared. You watched him tidy up the breakage and place the roses into a new vase. "Where would you like this?"   
  
"It's alright." You went to reach for the vase, but he held it up higher.   
  
"If you don't tell me we'll never get out of here, (Name)-chan." You giggled softly before pointing at the table before the couch. He maneuvered around you to place it there and then walked toward the door. You stared at the Uchiha symbol on his back. He turned to you, smiling once more. "Let's go. We've got a lot to catch up on."   
  
You jogged out the door, shutting it and catching up with him.   
  
It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and the clouds were thin and wispy, allowing the stars to peak through and gleam. The lanterns were lit all throughout the village, and the streets were still busy with people. You could hear the melodious sound of a violin coming from somewhere further down. Numerous smells wafted throughout the village.   
  
Shisui chatted with you, remaining cool while you talked animatedly. You couldn't stop yourself from gazing over at him every now and then. It felt too unreal that he could possibly be back. You were slightly in disbelief, but the disheveled hair and the guarded dark brown eyes were all too familiar to you. It wasn't anyone else, and it was completely real.   
  
The slight breeze kept him toying with his hair, and the lanterns fire were reflected in his dark eyes. He seemed at ease, his hands deep in the pockets of his dark trousers when he could, and his eyes lazily surveying the area. Your own eyes raked over his form, drinking in the visage you had missed so much. His jawline had seemed to have grown more prominent, and the veins in his arms were sticking out more. His arms themselves were more toned. You wondered exactly how hard he'd been training over the last 4 months. You swallowed and averted your eyes. Why did your face feel hot all of a sudden?   
  
It was a lively night. People were scrambling for the pre-festival sales on kimonos, groceries, and eating after they were done raiding the stores. With people came eyes, though, so the two of you ignored the numerous stares as you walked along, debating where to eat. It wasn't as if they had never seen you together before, no; it was the first time they had seen the body flicker since before the truce was made between the Uchiha and the village. Shisui had been sent on back to back missions since the attack, shortly after the attempted coup. He hadn’t been home for more than a week at a time, and completely avoided going out unless necessary. He preferred to conserve energy for the missions, though this last one had been a bore. 

 

He always made time for you on his days off. Oftentimes he’d take you to the river by the Uchiha Compound, or stay in with you. He would always manage a training session before leaving, even if it would be early morning.  Occasionally Itachi would join you, but he would always train with you in Shisui’s absence. 

  
The two of you had ultimately settled for barbecue, as smelling it earlier caused you to get a craving. He didn't protest - his stomach was growling so loud that he was positive you'd heard it at one point. He knew your giggles too well, and one of them had definitely been at his expense.   
  
The two of you were quickly attended to. You followed the waitress and gave the Yamanaka girl a wave as you walked past her and her father. She smiled and waved back as the two of you followed the waiter to a booth.   
  
"What can I get the two of you to drink?"   
  
"Sake for me. (Name)-chan?"   
  
The waitress turned to you with a smile. "Water, please." She nodded and scribbled it down on her pad, then took her leave. You smiled teasingly and tilted your head. "I didn't know you drank Shisui-kun. What else don't I know about you?"   
  
He knew you were teasing, but... "A lot, actually. Like I said (Name)-chan, we have a lot to catch up on."   
  
Little did you know, he had acquired a little drinking problem while he was abroad. It was his way to cope with emotional stress, and he was under incredible duress - he was sure he would tell you though.   
  
You hadn't expected his answer to be so serious.   
  
"Ah, well start from where ever you see fit."   
  
"I, uh, reported to Fugaku-sama before Hokage-sama. He told me some... Interesting news." You waited for him to finish. "I'm going to be promoted to captain of the Police Force upon his retirement. At this point he's unsure of when that will be, but he told me he wanted me to be ready."   
  
You broke into a radiant grin and let out a joyous laugh. "That's so amazing Shisui-kun! I'm so happy for you! That's awesome!"   
  
He offered you an unconvincing smile. "I know. But-"   
  
"Alright, here's that sake." The waitress placed a bottle down with a cup next to it. "And your water." You both thanked her and she took your next order. You had ordered beef and pork, and Shisui had gotten spicy pork and chicken. You could feel your mouth watering.   
  
"Ahh, Shisui-kun, I'm starving!" You whined, resting your chin on your palm. "I haven't eaten all day!"   
  
"Me either. After I got to the village I went to report and then I got sent to the hospital."   
  
You had almost spit out the water you'd just sipped. "Y-you what?!" You sputtered.   
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at seeing you so flustered. "Yeah. I'm alright though."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Shisui put his head in his hand, maintaining eye contact with you. "We ran into some trouble on the way back. I have a bounty on my head for some reason. I'm guessing it's that underground organization hunting me, because no one else seemed to be hostile upon our departure. Besides, his attire was... odd at best. He was a puppet master, but his true body was hidden inside of one of his puppets. He also attacked me at night when the rest of the squadron had been setting up camp. I suppose the puppets he used to attack us were poisoned as well, but luckily I was the only one injured."   
  
Your brows were creased in worry. "It's fine," he reassured you. "Tsunade-sama got all of the poison out. But I left before she could finish up, so if you wouldn't mind doing it later I'd really appreciate it." He poured a cup of sake while you were sitting in shock.   
  
"I-I'm so sorry Shisui-kun! Of course I'll finish it up! Are you doing okay?"   
  
Shisui let out a sigh after swallowing. "My chakra reserves are completely depleted and my body is incredibly sore. I'm guessing the poison he used is meant to sap you of your strength. I'll have to ask your father what it could've been."   
  
A few quiet seconds passed while you both sipped at your beverages. "How did you get hurt?"   
  
"I tried to protect Izumi from an attack. She didn't move out of the way quickly enough, so I... Tried to move her. I took the damage."   
  
"Damn! Shisui-kun, you could've really gotten hurt though!"   
  
"It's what a leader has to do. I won't let my comrades get hurt." You sighed as you watched him pour another cup.   
  
"I know that. I'm just-"   
  
"Overprotective, (Name)-chan?" He asked with a sly smirk. You felt heat rise up to your cheeks.   
  
"N-no! I just don't want you to die out there, that's all."   
  
Shisui let out a quiet chuckle as he watched you squirm. "Ah, (Name)-chan," he reached across the table, lifting up your chin so that you would be forced to look at him. "I  _ really _ missed you. You make things brighter."   
  
The pink in your cheeks got ever darker as he stared into your eyes with that affectionate smile of his. He brushed the rough pad of his thumb against the soft skin of your rosy cheek and reached for his glass once again.   
  
"I missed you a lot too, Shisui-kun. I'm very... Lonely without you here." Your eyes were roaming the restaurant. If he were anyone else, he would've thought your skin was flushed due to the heat and your nervous surveying was due to hunger. But he knew you better than that. You were uncomfortable.   
  
Shisui couldn't pinpoint why. Had he made you uncomfortable with his affection? Maybe he should back off. He hadn't meant to make you feel uneasy. You hadn't reacted like this before. You usually teased him back or playfully hit his shoulder. It was just more banter to the two of you, typically. So what was this? Why were your cheeks so red? Had he embarrassed you by doing this in public? Should he have said it quieter?   
  
"I'll make sure to write more next time," he spoke before bringing his cup to his lips.   
  
"Please do! I hate figuring out what you're doing from Itachi-san. I mean, I like to hang out with him, but... you know what I mean," you finished with an exasperated wave of your hand.   
  
"I know," he began, taking his cup from his lips. "I just had absolutely no time to write to anybody besides Itachi and my father. But you were always on my mind, if that consoles you any." Your blush burned brighter.   
  
"A-ah-"   
  
"(Name)-chan, you're very red. Have I embarrassed you?" Shisui asked.   
  
You refused to meet his eye. "No, I just... You make me... You look different," you finally sputtered out. Shisui tutted.   
  
"Do I look more like a man to you?" He asked with a cocked brow and a smirk.   
  
"Y-yeah... I mean you seemed to... Mature so quickly in just a few months."   
  
He held back a laugh at your jumbled words as the waitress left the assorted meats, rice, and vegetables at your table. He got it started before he gave you a response. "I guess so. Is that why you're blushing?"   
  
You opened your mouth to respond, and as he looked at your flushed cheeks and averted eyes, something he would've never entertained before then popped in his mind. His mouth went slack, his eyes widened, and everything came together. Before he knew it, his own cheeks flushed and temperature rose, and his mouth hung slightly open.   
  
It didn't make any sense whatsoever, but maybe the reason you reddened when he teased you now was-   
  
"I just have to get used to it," you began, picking up a piece of meat. "You look taller and stronger. You were always strong and tall, but for some reason it's like you hit a growth spurt and now I feel like I'm staring at a man instead of my best friend. It's kinda weird," you finished with a small giggle, popping a piece in your mouth.   
  
Your voice interrupted his thoughts and his heart started racing. Your compliments were genuine, he could tell, but why would you compliment him on his looks? You never did.   
  
...And why did he  _ care _ ? This was only going to make things harder.   
  
"Hard work pays off. Have you been slacking or something? You seem so surprised."   
  
You chuckled. "No, my body just doesn't change as quickly as yours does. It's not fair." He went to respond, but you rushed to speak again. "Your coming of age ceremony is soon, isn't it?" You asked, still chewing.   
  
He nodded. "Next month."   
  
"I still don't understand that," you mused. "You didn't explain it to me before you left." Shisui finished chewing before he spoke.   
  
"I was actually going to tell you about that." He let out a sigh. "There's a problem. Since I'm inheriting the Police Force while I'm not a member of the main branch..." Shisui trailed off and his expression soured. "And since most coming of age ceremonies for our clan have to do with becoming a man..." You allowed Shisui to compose himself. Something was upsetting him, causing him to pause.   
  
He cleared his throat, refocusing. "When an Uchiha male turns 18 years old, he's considered to be officially a man. For me it will start off with a few weeks of planning and coordination between different branches of the clan, and then the night before the ceremony they announce..." His eyes slipped closed.   
  
You hadn't seen him this upset in quite awhile. Something was obviously bothering him.   
  
"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. We can-"   
  
"They're arranging a marriage for me with an Uchiha girl of the main branch."   
  
You couldn't help but to gasp, dropping your chopsticks on the table.   
  
"N-no way."   
  
For some reason, and you really didn't know why, your heart ached.   
  
"Ye-"   
  
"But aren't you related to the main branch?" You interrupted tactlessly.   
  
Shisui sighed. "I am. But I'm sure they'll choose a very distant relative by marriage. They wouldn't want to risk any birth defects for future children."   
  
You couldn't believe what you were hearing. They were forcing him into a marriage?   
  
"But they can't do that! Your father will-"   
  
"My father can't do anything about it. He's tried advocating for me for months now. The fact remains that I am inheriting the Police Force and to do so the majority wants me to be a member of the main branch. It's definitely not ideal, but Fugaku-sama won't take no for an answer."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because he refuses to even consider Sasuke an eligible inheritor. I don't know why. They've made their decision, and they made it long ago, before I even knew. I have no say in this."   
  
You fell silent and Shisui allowed it. He knew it would be a lot for you to take in, as it was for him.   
  
He had no idea who the clan had in mind. He did know that negotiations had already been set in motion and his fathers pleas ignored. The clan was set on Shisui and Shisui only and would be dissatisfied with any other option. Fugaku had talked him up so feverishly to the rest of the clan that he was showered with praise upon his return.   
_  
_ _ "It's just like our Shisui to report to us first rather than the village. You will be a great leader." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "It's only natural they'd choose you over Itachi. Your loyalty to us is far greater than his. Don't tell Fugaku-sama I said that, though." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Shunshin no Shisui has returned! How's the strongest Uchiha feeling today?" _ _  
_   
No one had commented about how pale he looked, or the dark circles under his eyes. No one could tell how much his hands trembled due to lack of drink. They couldn't smell the rancidness of his vomit just hours before. They didn't know how weak he felt because of the poison lurking in his body. They just saw him - a powerful vessel they could use to further instate the clans ambitions into reality.   
  
The sound of his voice ordering more sake broke your trance. You hadn't even noticed that the two of you were almost finished with your dinner; you had been too engrossed in your thoughts.   
  
So many things rushed through your head. It bothered him a lot, that much you could see. You began thinking of so many possibilities that you were starting to feel the beginning of a headache. Your heart hurt for him, as he was clearly suffering, with that sad expression that looked much too foreign on his visage.   
  
You wondered who. You wondered why, when, and how they made that decision. You wondered if he had spoken up at all. You wondered if Mikoto had gone to her nephews defense at all or submitted to her husband's decision.   
  
He ordered more sake.   
  
Quite a few minutes went by. The Yamanaka girl and her father left. The two of you had finished, but were still engrossed in silence. The waitress cleaned off the table as the two of you sat.   
  
Shisui ordered more sake. And again. And again. That was when you decided to cut him off.   
  
"I don't think drinking away your problems is a good solution, Shisui-kun." He offered a weak smirk.   
  
"Well, it's been working so far."  _ Whoops _ . He let that one slip.   
  
"Have you been drinking a lot lately?"   
  
"No. Just every now and then when there isn't much to do."   
  
That was a lie. He'd replace his water in his bottles with shochu. Shisui was used to fighting, training, interacting, and leading while intoxicated. It was difficult to hide from his teammates in the beginning, but he managed.   
  
"Okay. Just be careful okay? I don't think you should drink anymore. You just got that poison out of your system."   
  
Shisui downed the rest. You had a point. "Fair enough." He flagged down the waitress, paid the bill, and went to stand. He waited for you before he went towards the door.   
  
"We should go someplace private so that I can fix up your wound, Shisui-kun."   
  
"Let's head to the river."   
  
"Of course."   
  
The village was still dimly lit with lanterns and the like, and a few stragglers still wandered about. However, by now, most villagers were in the bars or safe at home.   
  
The moon shined through the slivers of dark clouds that danced across the night sky. The wind lightly rustled the leafy trees; crickets and frogs sang their tunes as the two of you made your way through the Uchiha Compound. Lights illuminated a window or two, but no one was walking about as you two were.   
  
You passed through a trail, finally coming to a throng of trees. The two of you walked side by side through the path to the cliffside.   
  
The moon was perfectly placed - you could see the area, yours and the boys favorite spot, in its entirety. The reason you loved it was because it was an ideal training spot, full of nature, open, and the rushing water below was a calming melody. It was also a very sentimental place for you.   
  
Shisui sat with his back to a sturdy tree, removing the clothes on his top half. You waited until he was finished to sit next to him, trying not to stare. You smelled the alcohol on his breath.   
  
You siphoned your chakra to your hands, placing them above the obvious gash. He let out a small grunt.   
  
"Sorry. I'm still working on making the initial part a bit smoother."   
  
"Don't worry about that (Name)-chan. Thank you for helping me."   
  
"I never told you about the rest of the ceremony," he spoke. "Basically, they chose a bride for me and announce it the night before. The day of my birth, I will have a clan exclusive tea celebration in which they give gifts based off of the new life I will make for myself. The majority of the time, they give training weapons or books. I have no idea what they'll give me though," he sighed. "The next day I am able to invite whoever I please and have a second tea ceremony. Fugaku-sama is allowed to invite people as well. I'm assuming he will invite some Leaf officials... just for pleasantries." You shifted slightly.   
  
"Then after the food and drink, he will announce the union to the party. This includes clan members. That is when people are allowed to speak of their distaste of the marriage. I'm thinking my father might have something planned for that, but I hope he just lets it go."   
  
That startled you. "Why?"   
  
"The clan leaders word is law. Anyone who speaks out against him will receive repercussions. With my mothers death, he's been through enough. I just want him to live in peace, and if he opposes Fugaku-sama, he will not be able to."   
  
You retracted your hands from where the wound once was. "But you don't know if you'll love her or not. Don't you think you should marry someone you love?"   
  
Shisui looked up at you, his eyes unfocused but guarded all the same. "Not all of us can have that luxury, (Name)-chan. I guess I'm not meant to be one of those people." He leaned his head back.   
  
"Why don't you just refuse the position then?"   
  
He let out a bitter laugh. "And bring dishonor and shame to my father and I? Not a chance." You looked at him with a furrowed brow.   
  
You had hoped that your reunion would be lighthearted and happy, but he was clearly suffering and unable to feign such an act. Not that you would want him to anyway. You wanted your interactions to be genuine, not fabricated.   
  
"As long as you find love, it will be enough for me. I'll live vicariously through you," he joked with a slight scoff. You offered him a small smile.   
  
"Does Itachi know?"   
  
"Probably," he said while shrugging his shoulders. "But he won't mention it. Not unless I do."   
  
"I'm sorry, Shisui-kun. I wish I could help you."   
  
Shisui lifted an arm lazily, slinging it around your shoulder. He squeezed you to him gently. "I know, (Name)-chan. I can see the pain in my heart reflected in your eyes." You rested your head on his shoulder. "My mother would be  _ infuriated _ . All she wanted for me was a life in which I would be able to marry and have a life I would love. She was so opposed to arranged marriages." His eyes slid shut.   
  
Your mind was reeling with a thousand thoughts per minute. You were thinking of the light breeze, the fact Shisui's shirtless body was pressed against yours, his strong grip on your shoulder... his marriage, the smell of alcohol, Shisui's mother...   
  
"You didn't have time to properly mourn her passing."   
  
Shisui sucked his teeth. "I doubt I ever will."   
  
\---   
  
Kagami looked upon the two of you, a dark expression on his face. To anyone else, the physical affection could've been simply friendly, but he could tell that there was something beyond that going on. Whether the two of you knew, he wasn't sure. But he did. So, he quickly decided to turn to his sister and offer up somewhere else to converse.   
  
The last thing he needed was Mikoto or Fugaku finding out. Not now, at least. It would be much too stressful, and the two Uchiha already had too much to worry about as is. Kagami would have to deal with it when it was time, and now was not the time. Mikoto followed Kagami back to the Uchiha compound as he led her away from the two of you.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! 
> 
> I'll start with ages here for reference. 
> 
> Shisui: 17  
> You: 16  
> Itachi: 14  
> Kakashi, etc: 23  
> Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 9-10
> 
> What'd you guys think of the reader? Any opinions on the interactions between her and Itachi? What about Shisui? 
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all. Until next time!


	3. Two: Euphoric

"You're drunk again."   
  
Shisui licked his lips, slipping his eyes shut as he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Perceptive as always, but not quite. I'm merely tipsy. But how did you know?"   
  
Itachi, with a displeased frown that only seemed to grow, stared blankly at his older cousin.   
  
"Your eyes. They're unfocused."   
  
"Better tipsy than being hungover. I'm useless when I'm deprived." Itachi moved to the side, allowing his cousin into his residence.   
  
"It's been 6 hours since I've last seen you, Shisui."   
  
"And?"   
  
"Forget it. Are you going to be drinking all day?"   
  
Shisui sat to remove his shoes. "Probably," he offered nonchalantly.   
  
Itachi let out a scoff of disapproval. "You lack discipline."   
  
"And you lack legal age. Don't pretend as if you wouldn't be doing the same," Shisui retorted without hesitance.   
  
"Numbing yourself to the world with alcohol will not help you." Shisui looked up as his cousin with a cocked brow.   
  
"Really? Have you ever tried it, or do you have something more effective to offer me?"   
  
Itachi went to offer an equally as scathing response before a voice from the next room cut him short.   
  
"Shisui sweetie, is that you?"   
  
Shisui's eyes widened a fraction. "I thought you said they wouldn't be home."   
  
Itachi blanked. He had forgotten that Shisui asked.   
  
"I lied."   
  
Shisui was two seconds from strangling Itachi when Mikoto walked in with a basket of laundry in her arms. She smiled widely as Shisui lifted himself to a bow.   
  
"Good afternoon Mikoto-sama, it's wonderful to see you." She dropped the basket and brought him into a hug. Shisui closed his eyes.   
  
"And you, honey!" She let him go, taking in his form. "Oh, you look so  _ strong _ ! Are you hungry?" He smiled politely.   
  
"A bit. If it isn't any trouble."   
  
"No, of course not! I'll get something started right away sweetie." He thanked her as she picked up the basket and left the room.   
  
"I hate you," Shisui mumbled, passing Itachi. Itachi couldn't help but smirk.   
  
"Likewise."   
  
Shisui walked into the room with Itachi, where he came upon Sasuke sitting at the table, tomato in hand and engrossed in a book.   
  
"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke looked up.   
  
"Oh! Hey Shisui."   
  
"How're you liking your classmates?" Shisui asked, taking a seat across from him. Itachi sat by his brothers side.   
  
"They're kinda annoying."   
  
Shisui smirked. "Yeah? How's that Naruto character doing?"   
  
"Failing," Sasuke said with a scoff. Shisui smirked.   
  
"That's to be expected. He really should get disciplined now and then." Sasuke hummed in agreement.   
  
"How's your girlfriend?"   
  
"I don't have a girlfriend!" Sasuke refuted hastily. "Girls are annoying." His cheeks were tinged bright pink.   
  
"Don't let (Name)-chan hear you say that, Sasuke. You'll regret it," Shisui teased.   
  
"Yeah, well (Name) isn't a girl. She's just (Name)."   
  
This caused both Itachi and Shisui to chuckle lightly.   
  
Itachi and Shisui began some light conversation until Mikoto entered the room.   
  
"Alright boys! Are all of you hungry?" The three hummed in agreement. "Great. I made some sushi rolls this morning for a snack. I'll get them out!"   
  
"How was your dinner with (Name)-san?" Itachi asked as his mother set the refrigerated rolls down before them. Mikoto started on tea.   
  
"It was nice. We-"   
  
"It sure must've been, Shisui, for you to forget to come home," a low voice drawled from the entryway. Shisui tensed.   
  
"Tou-san..."   
  
"Good afternoon, Shisui." Shisui turned to see his father, arms crossed and smirking. "It's nice to finally see my own son after such a long time."   
  
"I'm sorry, tou-san. I lost track of time."   
  
"That's a lot of time to forget about, son."   
  
Mikoto turned, steaming hot kettle and cups in her hands. "What were you doing out all night with a girl, Shisui?"   
  
Shisui's face immediately reddened and he quickly defended himself. "I-I... nothing like that. It was innocent. I was just telling (Name)-chan about the mission and the people I met there. She was filling me in about her training with Itachi and whatnot. I swear it wasn't anything... inappropriate."   
  
Kagami let out a strong laugh. Mikoto let out a few giggles of her own. Shisui's face turned an even darker color as he directed his attention to the food and drink in front of him.   
  
"It really wasn't... we were just-"   
  
"It's okay, Shisui. We all know you really like (Name). It's just that you haven't figured it out yet," Sasuke spoke, his mouth full with numerous rolls.   
  
"No, I-"   
  
"Alright everybody. We can stop teasing him now," Kagami spoke, ruffling his sons hair. "Any redder and he'd turn into a tomato."   
  
"That wouldn't be too bad," Sasuke mumbled into his cup. Itachi smiled at his little brother and dug in himself.   
  
"Do you have what I came for, imouto?" Mikoto nodded.   
  
"Follow me nii-san," she waved him over as she left the room. Kagami followed after her, offering Shisui a wink as he followed his younger sister.   
  
"What do you think that's about?" Sasuke asked, mouth full.   
  
"I don't know, but it's best to stay out of it," Shisui commented nonchalantly.   
  
"But I want to know. No one ever tells me anything," he huffed.   
  
"They will when you're older, Sasuke." Itachi spoke, swirling the dark liquid in his cup around.   
  
"They used to tell you stuff when you were my age," Sasuke pouted.   
  
"Yeah, and that's why Itachi's so screwed up now. You don't wanna grow up to be like him, believe me," Shisui teased.   
  
"Nii-san is  _ not _ screwed up!" Sasuke retorted enthusiastically. Itachi chuckled.   
  
“It’s alright Sasuke. He’s only joking.”   
  
“I wasn’t though,” Shisui spoke with a smirk.   
  
A roll hit the side of Shisui’s head. Rice splattered about, causing the two elder Uchiha boys to laugh.   
  
“That was uncalled for,” Shisui said between laughs as he brushed out his hair.   
  
“You insulted my nii-san. I  _ had _ to throw it,” Sasuke huffed, puffing out his cheeks.   
  
“It’s alright Sasuke. You don’t need to throw things.”   
  
Sasuke continued to argue while Shisui began to zone out.   
  
What could his father possibly need from his aunt? He wondered if it had anything to do with the arrangements. His father was working tirelessly to oppose his uncles ruling as civilly as possible. Kagami wanted Shisui to marry for love just as much as his late mother had. Typically, Uchiha weren’t able to do so. Only the past generation had fought for their right to choose who to be married to, but it was confined to the Uchiha name as well as the lesser impactful branches of the clan. Shisui’s mother was one of the most outspoken advocates for freedom of choice. She wanted her son to be happy.   
  
Shisui wished he could be. He felt as if he was years older than he truly was, and that feeling had only begun when his uncle had told him what he was to do. He couldn’t refuse. It was an amazing offer, to become the captain of the Police Force... even if he had to marry someone he had no love for. It was a huge honor. It was incredible that he was even considered. The clan had decided that Itachi was to go for a high ranking position amongst the village officials, but Sasuke should’ve been chosen. He was, after all, the second son. What Fugaku had planned for his youngest son Shisui didn’t know... it wasn’t necessarily his business either.   
  
A frown settled on Shisui’s features before Mikoto and Kagami came back from the room.   
  
“Son, walk with me,” Kagami ordered. Shisui went to stand, not questioning his father who was now carrying a scroll. Sasuke watched his cousin stand with a pout on his lips. He wanted to hang out with him some more. Dang it.   
  
“Right. I’ll see you at the festival then, Itachi.” Itachi hummed his agreement as he continued to eat.   
  
Shisui said goodbye to Sasuke and gave his aunt one last hug before following his father out of the house. 

 

“What’s up, tou-san?” Vague question, but Kagami knew what it implied.  
  
Kagami let a sigh escape his lips.  
  
“Too much, my boy. I will tell you everything when it’s time.” Shisui let out a sigh of his own. “I just wanted to tell you to tread lightly. The peace treaty has been signed after years of negotiation, but our clan still thirsts for more influence. And your.... friend. She might be drawn into it if you’re not careful.”  
  
Shisui noted Kagami’s momentary pause before mentioning you. It almost caused his cheeks to burn, but he maintained his composure. “With all due respect, I don’t think that’s a problem anymore. Tensions are at an all time low, tou-san. I understand your concern, but Itachi and I made sure that the incentive for a coup would be-“  
  
“I know son, and I’m both proud of you and sad for you - that you had to do that; however, just know that the power struggle between us and the village will never be over. Not until one of us takes office,” Kagami continued. “I believe it’s Fugaku’s intention to push Itachi into a councilman’s position. Or even to become the Hokage.”  
  
“... I wouldn’t put it past him.”  
  
“I don’t know what his further plans for you or Sasuke are. Mikoto was reluctant to say more than what I already know. Her loyalty to her husband runs deep.”  
  
“I understand.” The two men walked in silence before Shisui could no longer still his tongue. “You don’t have to do any of this, father. I’ve accepted my fate. It’s my duty as an Uchiha.”  
  
Kagami opened the door of their house for his son. “Yes, I know that you have resigned yourself to a future of unhappiness, but I have not yet given up.” Kagami shut the door behind the younger Uchiha and wove a few handsigns.  
  
A soundproofing jutsu.  
  
With a cocked brow, Shisui went to the table and leaned against it. As sad as it was that he had given up himself, his father was continuing to advocate for him... though it would probably end up badly, it was nice to know that he cared.  
  
“Also, you just might change your mind. Open this.” Kagami handed Shisui the scroll he was holding.  
  
“What is it?” Shisui looked at his father expectantly.  
  
“It contains the name of the woman you are to wed. Mikoto copied it from Fugaku’s records. We’ll need to burn it afterwards.”  
  
Shisui’s heart had dropped into his stomach and his fingers started to tremble.  
  
In that scroll was the name of the woman he would be spending the rest of his life with. “Do you know the name?”  
  
“No. But I have a hunch,” his father offered with a sympathetic smile.  
  
His pulse was unbelievably fast. His body burned up, his trembling grew stronger. And just for a moment, his mind wandered to you. He began slowly peeling it open, but stopped halfway.  
  
“I don’t want to open this,” Shisui croaked.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“No,” he answered honestly. “I’m just scared.”  
  
“You don’t have to do it now, son. But I do believe that it’s important for you to know who you are marrying before the ceremony.”  
  
Shisui’s forehead began dampening with nervous sweat. “You open it, tou-san.”  
  
“Sorry, Shisui. I think you should be the one to do it.”  
  
Kagami watched his son squirm uncomfortably. He could tell that he wanted to know, but he was already struggling so much with his resolve to go through with it. Kagami knew that not only did Shisui want the position, he wanted the opportunity to bring his father and himself status. Shisui was regarded as the most skillful Uchiha amongst his peers, however, he lacked the status in the clan to do much politically. He could do more if he had status. But he didn’t want to marry anyone.  
  
Who could possibly be his future wife? He wondered if she knew yet. Clearly her parents had already agreed to this, but had she?  
  
Shisui placed the scroll on the table and inhaled deeply. His fingers clenched the bridge of his nose and he sighed heavily, shakily.  
  
“I will come back early tonight. Just right after the festival. Then we can look. Together, tou-san. I don’t know if I can do it alone.”  
  
Kagami put his hand on Shisui’s shoulder to comfort him. “I’ll be there for you.”  
  
“Thanks, tou-san.”  
  
The sound of Kagami’s stomach rumbling broke the tension. It brought a smirk to replace Shisui’s worn expression. “Hungry?”  
  
“I skipped breakfast,” Kagami admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Let’s go grab a bite,” Shisui suggested.  
  
“Sounds good. Then you can fill me in on your mission, since you chose to hang out with (Name) instead of check in with me yesterday.”  
  
Shisui couldn’t fight the nervous laughter that crept its way through his throat. “Ah, yeah. You know how she gets when she doesn’t see me for awhile.”  
  
“Don’t act as if it was all her fault, Shisui.” Kagami teased with a smirk.  
  
“I guess not. I missed her a bit too,” he admitted.  
  
“I could tell, you know. By how comfortable you two looked cuddled up together last night.”  
  
Shisui’s eyes widened. “What?”  
  
“I passed by with your aunt last night.”  
  
Kagami moved toward the door, motioning Shisui to go first.  
  
“I-I don’t get it,” Shisui stuttered.  
  
“I saw your arm around her.” Kagami smirked.  
  
“Oh,” Shisui responded, almost sounding relieved. “Well, that’s normal. I do that to Itachi too.” Kagami snickered.  
  
“I’m sure you do. I’m sure he leans on you just like she did, too.”  
  
The blush that the Uchiha boy was trying so hard to fight burst through his pale cheeks. “Well, no, but-“  
  
“It’s alright son. I understand. Sometimes hormones-“  
  
“Oh God, tou-san, no! It was just... affection! She gets all touchy if I leave for so long. You know that!” Shisui interrupted with gusto.  
  
“You seemed to be a little touchy yourself, boy.” Kagami teased.  
  
“Tou-san, it’s not like that!” Shisui defended, jogging to catch up to his father as they started down the Main Street. “I was just giving her the attention she needed. We’ve always been like that, she-“  
  
“It’s fine, Shisui. You don’t need to convince me of anything. I think I know more than you know yourself,” he added with a wink.  
  
Shisui groaned. “I really don’t think you do,” he retorted. “I’ve known her for so long now, I don’t think I could see her in any other way than as a...” Shisui paused.  
  
Saying that made him think. What did he see you as, exactly? The two of you had been through so much together. You’d seen him through so much pain, happiness, stress. You’d been by his side through everything. And you were enthusiastic about your support for him.  
  
Maybe a _friend_?  
  
No. You were much closer to him than that.  
  
Best friend?  
  
Not that either. It didn’t feel right.  
  
Partner in crime?  
  
Not necessarily.  
  
The platonic Juliet to his Romeo?  
  
Definitely not.  
  
You were undeniably one of his closest friends. But, you could also be considered something else. Something he couldn’t quite put a finger on.  
  
An... _interest_?  
  
....That... could possibly be-  
  
“As what, Shisui?” Kagami asked with a sly grin.  
  
“... I don’t actually know.” Shisui half-lied.  
  
He rose a brow. “What?”  
  
“I don’t really know what to call her.”  
  
“Well,” Kagami started, holding up the curtain to Ichiraku Ramen as they entered. Shisui gave a nod of recognition to Iruka, his old school teacher. Iruka offered him a smile and Shisui sat next to his father, ignoring the blond boy next to his old sensei. “How do you feel about her?”  
  
The word “protective” flew out of Shisui’s mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
“Like an older brother?” Kagami inquired. Maybe he was wrong about that display of affection his son gave you. Maybe his feelings for you were simply-  
  
“No. I’m protective of Itachi and Sasuke as an older brother should be. Not (Name)-chan.”  
  
Hm. Maybe it would do Shisui good to help him put a finger on how he felt for you.  
  
But maybe not. If he sensed Shisui get uncomfortable, he would stop. But for the time being...  
  
“Did you miss her when you were away?”  
  
Shisui itched the back of his neck and sighed. “Yeah.”  
  
“Do you ever think of her when you’re bored, or before you sleep?”  
  
“I think of her often,” Shisui admitted sheepishly as his father ordered for the two of them. “Sometimes I feel like it’s almost too much.”  
  
“Does she give you butterflies?”  
  
Shisui blanched. “No.” Kagami laughed. How typically blunt of his son. “I... think I give them to her, though. Maybe.”  
  
“Why do you think that?”  
  
“Well, I mean I didn’t always used to think that. (Name)-chan was always pretty, uh, affectionate with me. Sometimes she’d get nervous or shy, but I thought that was just her personality. But yesterday it seemed like she was just... blushing and acting shy, like, a lot.”  
  
“Did she mention any reason as to why?”  
  
“She said it’s cause I look more like a man.”  
  
“Oh.” Kagami’s brows rose. His eyes traveled to his sons form. “She’s not wrong,” he commented. “You’ve made a lot of progress physically. The strength training you’ve done has really made a difference in your appearance.”  
  
“I guess so. I didn’t notice, but everyone else has.”  
  
“Do you think she likes you?”  
  
“Of course, tou-san. She’s my... friend?” Shisui finished with a sigh.  
  
“That’s not what I meant.” Teuchi placed two steaming bowls of ramen in front of the Uchiha males. They both said their thanks and dug in.  
  
“What did you mean, then?” Shisui asked with a mouthful of noodles, forgoing his manners.  
  
“Do you think she has feelings for you?”  
  
Shisui looked up at his father and made eye contact.  
  
“ _Possibly_.”  
  
“How did you come to that conclusion?”  
  
Shisui immediately averted his eyes.  
  
He didn’t want to tell his father that...  
  
  
  
///  
  
 _Shisui had spent the rest of the night filling you in on the missions details - what he was allowed to tell you, at least. You had made yourself comfortable, now laying back on his chest since he was propped up against a tree. His arm was still wrapped around you, and the two of you relished in each other’s body warmth on a slightly chilly night._ _  
_ _  
_ _You had told him of what you had been up to as well, and how much Itachi had taught you since he’d been away. You’d told him that you’d hopefully found a rival in Uchiha Izumi, as Itachi had talked her up to you and vice versa. You’d told him that your father's health had taken a positive turn, that you had been avoiding Tsunade and your older cousin as much as possible, and that your teammates were becoming frustrated with you because you were taking on more solo missions. You’d confided in him that you were considering becoming a squad leader. He’d told you that was a good idea, that you always had a gift for leadership. You refuted that, of course, and the resulting banter left your faces flushed with laughter._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I missed you,” you admitted softly, avoiding eye contact._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yeah, I missed you too (Name)-chan.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He was gazing down at you while you were looking in the opposite direction._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Thanks for this,” he began. “I really, really needed this.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe it was the alcohol, but a rush of admiration for you surged throughout his body and mind, and he was almost tempted to reach out and run his fingers through your loose hair._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I did too, Shisui-kun.” You began. “Um...”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What is it?” He asked after you had paused for a few seconds._ _  
_ _  
_ _You looked up at him, finally interlocking eyes. “I just wanted to say that, um,” he watched your eyes flicker to his lips and linger there before your cheeks tinged pink. Your eyes were then averted once again. “Never mind. I’m just glad you’re back. It was nice hanging out with you tonight.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Had you wanted to kiss him? He’d never seen you do that before. And the two of you had done this many times._ _  
_ _  
_ _You went to stand and he let you before thinking better of it. You had started to walk away from him. He stood as well, walking a few feet to get you and caught your forearm._ _  
_ _  
_ _“We should stay a bit longer.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _You didn’t turn to face him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Ah, by now my father must be wondering where I am. It’s almost-“_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Stay.” It wasn’t a suggestion this time._ _  
_ _  
_ _You froze at the insistence of his voice._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Four months away is a long time,” he spoke softly, suddenly being overcome with emotion. “We can’t just make up for that in a few hours.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _You turned towards him finally, the color of your cheeks illuminated by the moonlight. “My father-“_ _  
_ _  
_ _“He’ll understand. But If he’s mad at you tomorrow, I’ll come by and tell him it was my fault. I just...”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He stopped talking._ _  
_ _  
_ _The past four months had been grueling. He was constantly training, lifting weights, and running. The temporary kazekage was an idiot, the officials were constantly at one another’s throats, and his teammates were aggravating. He wanted Itachi’s company, missed Mikoto’s cooking, and wanted to go throw kunai with Sasuke. He’d wanted to go on his morning runs with his father and get lectured by Fugaku. He missed your fathers tea and being present at the negotiations between the Clan and Village with Itachi and Fugaku._ _  
_ _  
_ _It hit him all of a sudden, but god had he really missed you._ _  
_ _  
_ _He had missed hearing you laugh at his jokes, your small slaps on his bicep, carrying you to your bed when you over exerted yourself during training. He missed your smell, your touch, your voice. With all of the stress, all of his drinking, and all of the drama..._ _  
_ _  
_ _He just... needed you._ _  
_ _  
_ _You didn’t need him to tell you to understand. You gave him a half smile. “Alright.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _This time, your back was on the tree and Shisui’s head was in your lap. You were toying with his hair as he stared up at you._ _  
_ _  
_ _You broke the silence._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Shisui-kun?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hm?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Have you ever wanted to... kiss somebody before?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He got a warm feeling in his stomach some reason._ _  
_ _  
_ _“No.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I see.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Have you?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yeah.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Holy shit. Damn. It was probably him, too, by the way you were looking at him earlier._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Have you ever kissed someone, Shisui-kun?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _What the hell!? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why weren’t you looking at him? What the fu-_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Well... I mean, kind of.” Shisui cut off his own thoughts._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What do you mean?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“...Izumi kissed me once. But I’m pretty sure it was just to make Itachi jealous.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hm.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Why?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Just wondering....” you began, bringing your eyes down to his face. “What it might be like.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What exactly are you wondering about?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He couldn’t read your expression and it was kind of driving him crazy._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Kissing you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _///_ _  
_  
“She said some weird stuff about kissing,” Shisui mumbled.  
  
Oho. How interesting.  
  
“Did you kiss her?”  
  
“No. I told her how Izumi kissed me when her and Itachi got into that argument a couple months ago.”  
  
“How did she react?”  
  
“She didn’t seem to care.”  
  
Well that wasn’t exactly the answer Kagami expected. “That’s...”  
  
“Weird. Yeah. But I thought she might... try to kiss me because... I dunno. It was probably stupid to assume.”  
  
Kagami wasn’t so sure about that, but at the same time, girls your age were savagely jealous creatures. He remembered how his wife had been.  
  
A cold shiver made its way down his spine.  
  
 _Frightening_.  
  
Shisui changed the subject after addressing a few more things. He’d confided in his father all of his frustrations about the mission, just as he had done for you, though he was allowed to tell his father more. He conveniently left out the part where he had developed a slight alcohol dependency, and Kagami had nothing but wisdom and encouragement to offer in return.  
  
The two Uchiha paid their bill and left, intending to shop around before Shisui was to meet up with you and Itachi.  
  
Shisui was really glad that he was back.  
  
—-  
  
Your father hadn’t even been surprised that you’d stayed out all night. You and Shisui had fallen asleep together; though, when you woken up, he had already left. You hadn’t taken it offensively. You just trekked back to the restaurant and gone upstairs to your bedroom, taken a shower, and knocked on your fathers door to let him know you had gotten home.  
  
He wasn’t upset. He’d just offered you a wink and told you to get to work on preparing the dango for the day. You weren’t as enthusiastic with your customers, however, seeing as your mind was preoccupied all day.  
  
You couldn’t get your mind off of the fact that Izumi had kissed Shisui before. You wondered if he’d enjoyed it, what type of kiss it was. Had it been in front of Itachi? Why would she even do that? Was that really how relationships worked?  
  
Each time the bell rang, you greeted the newcomers with a grand smile. However, halfway through the day, someone came in that caused your customer service grin to falter.  
  
She’d come in with Itachi. He was looking particularly bored with what she had to say, however he always looked like that. She was simply chatting away as he offered short but attentive responses. You welcomed them in, and the dark-haired girl gave you a warm smile.  
  
You didn’t skip a beat as they sat at the bar stools nearest you. “What can I do for you two?”  
  
“Four dango sticks and some green tea please. It’s nice to see you behind the counter, (Name)-san!” Izumi chirped. You almost winced.  
  
“Of course. It’s nice to see you too, Izumi-san. It’s been awhile.”  
  
“Yeah! Itachi tells me that you’ve been busy with solo missions.”  
  
You turned to get their order. “I have. It’s been nice to have a break from Daisuke-kun and them,” you said, attempting lightheartedness.  
  
“Oh, I bet. I wish I was brave enough to go by myself. I’m too airheaded, though. If Shisui-kun wasn’t there when I got attacked, I would’ve been toast!” She let out a laugh.  
  
God. Why did her laugh suddenly sound so shrill to you? Why were you finding her charisma so annoying? Usually you liked being around her. But something about her today was so off putting. You wondered what it was.  
  
You set their tea down a little harder than you meant to, causing Itachi’s perceptive eyes to trace your face.  
  
God damn it. Surely he could sense your annoyance. Hopefully it was concealed well enough to hide it from Izumi, however.  
  
“Thanks, (Name)-san!”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” Oh shit, that practically seeped through your teeth.  
  
Itachi cocked a brow.  
  
You really hoped that he wasn’t about to open his mouth. God Itachi, please don’t-  
  
“How was last night, (Name)-san?” He inquired.  
  
You never thought you’d ever be irritated with your oh so wonderful Uchiha friend, but you were dead wrong.  
  
“It was nice. We went to Korean barbecue.”  
  
“Oh, that’s right! Shisui-kun told me you guys were going out.”  
  
“Going out?”  
  
“Yeah. To eat! Oh _gosh_ , and on the mission! You have no idea. He wouldn’t stop talking about you, (Name)-san. I tried to tell him to stop, but he just kept going. I think he really missed you.”  
  
She really had to say that...  
  
Why were you so annoyed? She was being nice.  
  
“Ha! That’s sweet. Four months is a long time, you know,” you added, plating the dango.  
  
“Tell me about it. I almost went insane from lack of Itachi.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that.” You wanted to add ‘I guess you could just kiss Shisui instead then,’ but you didn’t.  
  
You heard a shatter, sighed, and turned to look for the source.  
  
Itachi’s teacup had fallen off of the countertop.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry (Name)-san.”  
  
“It’s alright,” you breathed, grabbing the dustpan and brush. “It happens.”  
  
Not to him, though. Hm.  
  
You exited from behind the bar and knelt at the mess as Izumi dug in to her dango.  
  
“Here, let me help you.” Itachi knelt across from you, staring you in the eyes. Your brows furrowed, but you went to continue sweeping as he held the pan.  
  
His hand stopped yours.  
  
“Your jealousy is splayed all over your face, (Name)-san.” Your jaw dropped, and you glanced over at his girlfriend who was still chewing happily.  
  
His voice was too quiet for Izumi to hear.  
  
“What?” You whispered back.  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
“ _Jealousy_?” You asked, taken aback.  
  
“That’s what you’re feeling, is it not?”  
  
“I don’t... wait, what?”  
  
“She has no feelings for him. It was a mistake.”  
  
Wow. Just how obvious were you being?  
  
“I... don’t care about that.”  
  
“Your demeanor says otherwise. I do not want conflict, (Name)-san. Please stem those feelings.”  
  
“I don’t even-“  
  
“Consider what I’ve said. You’re both of value to me.”  
  
Itachi stood back up once you had swept everything into the pan, leaving you feeling quite unsatisfied with the abrupt end to the conversation.  
  
You chatted with the two of them as normal, however you couldn’t help but have a slight attitude with Izumi. Itachi gave you disapproving glances when you were getting noticeably out of hand.  
  
Thank goodness she was an ‘airhead’.  
  
They left with a chipper “see you later” from the dark haired Uchiha girl.  
  
Itachi’s words echoed through your mind the rest of your shift. You really weren’t _jealous_ , were you?  
  
A couple hours later and you were cursing while washing the dishes frantically. It was about fifteen minutes before you needed to meet with Shisui and Itachi, and you were still working. It was incredibly busy. You ran some dry dishes out to your father once he called for them and continued scrubbing when you got back.  
  
Your father soon came from the bar area once it had calmed and dismissed you for the night so you could get ready for the festival. You felt slightly bad because it was going to be a busy night for him, but his friends Inoichi and Choza were going to come in for the night and help.  
  
He didn’t necessarily want you around a bunch of older, drunk men anyways.  
  
You went upstairs to your bedroom and changed from your serving attire into a dark colored kimono adorned with colorful butterflies. You took your time to brush out your hair and style it. You then opened your desk drawer and stared into your mirror for a few moments before sighing and getting to work on your makeup.  
  
After awhile, you were satisfied. You completed your outfit with an obi and slipped into your sandals reserved for occasions such as this. You took a few more looks at yourself in the mirror and nodded, lips pursed.  
  
You looked pretty damn good, if you didn’t say so yourself.  
  
You hurried down the stairs, ignoring the ‘clack, clack, clack!’ sound that your sandals were making. You waved at Inoichi and Choza, exchanged pleasantries, and gave your dad a hug before running off to your meeting spot, huffing your choice curse words as you did so.  
  
You were _so_ damn late. Shisui was leaning against a wooden pole, talking to Itachi when you not-so-gracefully approached.  
  
“Oi!” You called, panting.  
  
You had literally just ran about a mile in those damn sandals, so you were really not surprised you were panting. It took a lot of effort to avoid all of the people and children that had filled the streets as well. The Festival was in full swing.  
  
Shisui kicked himself off of the pole. “You’re late.”  
  
“Sorry. I got caught up at the shop.”  
  
“It’s okay (Name)-san! We weren’t bothered by it,” Izumi chimed in, a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
You were almost tempted to make a smart remark, but held yourself back.  
  
You weren’t the jealous type.... _right_?  
  
“Wrong,” Shisui refuted.  
  
You were momentarily frightened that you had said that out loud until he continued his sentence. “I was bothered. The sun was in my eyes,” he teased with a smirk.  
  
“Too bad it didn’t blind you, Shisui-kun.”  
  
“I don’t think I’d look too good as a Hyūga, (Name)-chan.”  
  
“I think it might suit you,” Itachi started as the four of you began weaving through the ever growing crowd. “It would make sparring sessions easier.”  
  
“That’s what you might think, cousin; but if I can fight you blindfolded, I can fight you blind.”  
  
Itachi tched and Izumi laughed, grabbing onto her boyfriends arm.  
  
You averted your eyes from the couple and zoned in on the festival sites scenery.  
  
The sunsets contrasting colors created a breathtaking background. It was as if the sunset had been painted across a blank canvas by an incredibly talented artist specializing in vivid, rich colors. Orange swirled into purple and pink, and the moon was full and radiant with darkening clouds splattered about. Stars began to peek through the setting sky, flickering lanterns dozens of feet above the ground setting a wistful mood. Paper lanterns had been hung from the poles, both sakura and regular trees, and petals were scattered across the ground. The grass and petals, though they had been stepped on many times over, were covered in a thin film of dew, creating a unique look that Konoha was famous for. This was a festival that ninja and civilians alike would enjoy tonight, all dressed in their best looking but yet informal kimono. There were large crowds by each of the games and concession stands, even more people towards the stage which had been placed. Fire jugglers were performing for the time being.  
  
The whole village had decorated for the Sakura Festival. It was a wonderful sight, but you couldn’t focus on it too much on your way over, as you had been so late. You had helped your father decorate as soon as he had woken up this morning. It seemed as if everyone in the village was out and about tonight, and that’s what made the festival even more beautiful. Despite the differences between clans, officials, people, everyone came out to celebrate without conflict each year.  
  
You really loved this.  
  
You hadn’t noticed Shisui watching your expression change from tired into a vibrant beam. It caused a smile to form on his own features.  
  
“Well, where do we start?” You heard Izumi ask.  
  
“I could use a shot or two,” Shisui commented in passing.  
  
The three of you gave him a collective look of disapproval. He took practically no notice as he approached an alcohol stand and purchased a shot of whiskey. He thanked the man before taking it. You waited for him, as Itachi and Izumi had begun walking without him.  
  
“Yikes. Guess they aren’t too happy about me drinking,” he observed.  
  
You scoffed. “And you think that I am, Shisui-kun?”  
  
He grinned down at you. “Of course not, (Name)-chan.” Shisui lifted a hand to pat the bun on your head. “You just tolerate it better so far.”  
  
“I-“  
  
He didn’t really want to give you any time to contest that.  
  
“Let’s go catch up to them.”  
  
“Wait!” You protested.  
  
Shisui turned to face you.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Let’s meet up with them later,” you suggested. Shisui raised a brow.  
  
“Any particular reason why, (Name)-chan?”  
  
You figured being straightforward would be the best approach.  
  
“I need to talk to you.”  
  
That pesky feeling of his body heating up came back again. “Okay. What about?”  
  
You latched onto his arm and pulled him in the opposite direction that Izumi and Itachi had gone. Shisui allowed you to pull him away, his mind racing with numerous possibilities while also lingering on the way your fingers felt as they tightly grasped his forearm.  
  
“I don’t know if you have the answer for me, Shisui-kun, but I need to ask,” you explained once you deemed that you were a safe distance away, letting go of his arm.  
  
“I’ll do my best to answer any question you have for me (Name)-chan,” he spoke.  
  
“What does jealousy feel like?”  
  
The question came at him like a punch in the gut, however you were nonchalantly staring at a panda that was on display for a prize.  
  
You confused him sometimes.  
  
“I’m not sure what you mean, (Name)-chan.”  
  
“Shisui-kun.” All of a sudden, you stared up at him with a serious expression that made his mouth dry. He wondered why you were making him so jittery and nervous lately. “I _need_ to know.”  
  
He wasn’t sure how to answer that. You were uncharacteristically stern. “I’m sorry (Name)-chan, I’ve never been jealous to know what it feels like.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Itachi-san thinks I’m jealous that Izumi-san’s kissed you,” you returned wistfully. “Except I don’t know that I am. I’ve never been jealous before.”  
  
Shisui watched your gaze turn back to the panda.  
  
“Do you want that?”  
  
Your features softened into a smile. “It’s cute.”  
  
“I’ll win it for you.”  
  
“I can win it for myself,” you teased, lightly hitting his shoulder.  
  
“Oh yeah?” He mocked. “We’ll see about that.”  
  
He paid for all three of your failed attempts to win that damned panda. You insisted to pay for his, but he slipped the owner of the stand a bill before you could do so. He won it on the first try.  
  
“How did you do that?” You whined as the man handed the plush to Shisui with bewilderment.  
  
He turned towards you, his eyes glowing red with the Sharingan, and winked. Your mouth dropped open and he shushed you quickly.  
  
“Thank you, sir. Have a good night!” The gentlemen returned Shisui’s politeness. Shisui handed the animal off to you before laughing loudly.  
  
“You’re a cheater, Shisui-kun!” You weren’t going to start complaining too much though. The panda was cute.  
  
“You pretty much have to cheat to win that. Those markers move faster than Hokage-sama himself. There’s not a person here that could win that unless they were an Uchiha.” He briefly thought of Danzo and Kakashi. “Or at least have access to the Sharingan.”  
  
“Well it's a good thing I have you then,” you confessed jokingly.  
  
“It is, isn’t it?” The two of you came across another alcohol stand. “Do you mind?”  
  
“I do, actually. But go ahead.” Shisui rolled his eyes and ordered another shot for himself.  
  
He winced at the taste. “Ugh. I usually don’t drink whiskey.”  
  
“Usually?” You inquired with a quirked brow.  
  
“Not that I’m a drinker, of course.”  
  
“You can stop lying, you know. Otherwise you’ll have a lying problem on top of a drinking problem.”  
  
Shisui clicked his tongue. “I’m not lying, nor do I have a drinking problem.” He just might have the lying problem, though, with how vehemently he was denying it.  
  
You rolled your eyes, though your lips were pursed in a smile. “Whatever. Let’s go ride a few rides before the lines get longer.” The two of you began walking in the direction of a ride called “Zero-Gravity”. Something popped in your mind while in line and you decided to ask Shisui out loud.  
  
“Does your dad know about your drinking problem?”  
  
“No,” Shisui responded distractedly. You smirked at his slip up. He had been putting your panda in his backpack. He corrected himself quickly as soon as he noticed. “I mean, it’s not that it’s a problem. But tou-san doesn’t know about it.”  
  
“You’d better keep the shots to a minimum then, Shisui-kun. I just saw him with a woman.”  
  
“...What? A woman..? Do you mean my aunt?”  
  
“No, Shisui-kun. It was a blonde woman.”  
  
Shisui almost let his bewilderment show on his visage. “What do you mean? Where?”  
  
You pointed at a stand where they were selling various snacks. You had passed by it earlier. “He was there. But I don’t know where he went.” He followed your motion with his eyes but was left unsatisfied when he couldn’t find his father.  
  
“Are you sure it was him?”  
  
“Yeah. The two of you look alike. I wouldn’t be able to mistake him for someone else.”  
  
That left him slightly speechless.  
  
What was his father doing with a woman? It wasn’t Tsunade because you would’ve mentioned that. You knew what she looked like.  
  
That meant that this was a completely foreign woman to you... and to him.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
The thought of his father with a woman that wasn’t his mother made his stomach turn.  
  
“Yeah. Just a little caught off guard.”  
  
“I don’t blame you. If I ever saw my father with a woman, I think I’d faint.”  
  
“(Name)-chan, your father owns a bar. If you really think women don’t throw themselves at him-“  
  
“Shisui-kun, do you _want_ to get slapped?”  
  
He laughed at your serious tone.  
  
“I don’t know, (Name)-chan. Maybe I would enjoy it if it was by you.”  
  
He enjoyed the way your cheeks tinged pink. The frequency that he made you blush had multiplied since his return, but it gave him a surge of confidence.  
  
It wasn’t everyday that he was able to make his childhood friend blush. Well, he could now. Maybe not before though.  
  
The two of you boarded after Shisui had paid off the ride attendant.  
  
This ride was a new addition to the festival. You’d heard about it before from your acquaintances from other villages, but you’d never rode it yourself.  
  
You thought that it was nice to be able to have this first with Shisui.  
  
You’d both taken your places. It was a ride where you had to stand up, but needed to buckle yourself in. Shisui glanced at you to make sure you were properly strapped even after the attendant had checked you. He also didn’t miss the extra look that the man had spared to your chest. He’d quickly averted his eyes after catching a sly smirk on Shisui’s face.  
  
The ride took off immediately at a high speed and only got faster. Your hair was whipping Shisui’s face lightly. Delighted yelps and laughter filled the air as the machine span faster and faster.  
  
When the ride began to slow, you lowered your hands onto the bars next to you.  
  
Shisui was tempted to place his on top of yours, but thought otherwise because he couldn’t decide if it was just to get a reaction out of you or because he really wanted to.  
  
He was starting to confuse himself.  
  
“That was fun!” You enthused. He voiced his agreement and the two of you took off to find the next thrill.  
  
After a few rides your hair was a mess, but your smile was absolutely radiant. It was contagious, to say the least, but Shisui found himself unconcerned with the fact that he looked like a grinning idiot.  
  
“What next, Shisui-kun?” You asked eagerly.  
  
His eyes searched the area. “Let’s get a snack,” he suggested. “I’m kinda hungry.”  
  
You followed his lead and ended up at a food stand rather than a restaurant. He ended up with a rather large turkey leg and insisted that the two of you share.  
  
The rest of the night passed by quickly. The two of you had forgotten all about Izumi and Itachi, engrossed in your own fun. You watched children put on a play on the stage, rode a few more rides, and played numerous games. Finally, the traditional music that was echoing through the grounds came to a gentle stop.  
  
Minato’s voice boomed loudly. “Good evening friends! I hope you have enjoyed the Sakura Festival thus far.” Cheers erupted from the crowds.  
  
“(Name)-chan!” Shisui called. “Let’s go to the Ferris wheel!”  
  
“What?!” You yelled in response, unable to hear over Minato’s amplified voice.  
  
“The Ferris wheel! Let’s go there to watch the fireworks!”  
  
“I can’t hear you!”  
  
“The Ferr- you know what?” He grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers. You stared at him in confusion, and once again, you blushed. “Let’s go!”  
  
He pulled you harshly. The two of you wove your way through the throngs of people.  
  
Shisui saw Itachi’s form and offered him a wave with a little smirk as he drug you through the crowd. Itachi shook his head in response, though he had a small smile on his lips.  
  
Thankfully, no one was in line. They were likely all at the stage to see the Hokage speak. Though Minato was rather impressive, Shisui saw him all the time, and the speech he gave was the same every year. He was making a transition into his favorite part of the night.  
  
The fireworks.  
  
You’d caught on to Shisui’s intentions as soon as you realized the direction he was pulling you in. You watched the wind brush his hair back and the way his back muscles shifted as he ran. He was at an angle, so you were able to get a glimpse of his protruding jawline.  
  
He looked really great in his black kimono, too. His chiseled collarbones poked out a bit, showing just how fit he was. It was crazy how much he’d changed physically. He was always extremely fit, however his training regimen must’ve changed drastically after getting the message from Fugaku that he was to be the Police Force Captain. There was a huge visual difference in the amount of muscle he had compared to before.  
  
Maybe he’d hit a growth spurt or something. There was no other reason for you to be obsessing over his appearance so much. This was your best friend, your-  
  
“(Name)-chan, step up!” He urged, yanking your hand a bit. You blinked.  
  
You’d gotten lost in your thoughts again.  
  
You allowed Shisui to help pull you up into the Ferris wheel car. He let go of your hand in order to remove his backpack and set it on the floor.  
  
He then looked at you with a smile. “I’m excited to see the display Hokage-sama has put together for us this year.”  
  
“It’ll be wonderful, no doubt about it.” He hummed in agreement. “Hey,” you tried to get his attention. “I think I decided something today.”  
  
The Ferris wheel began moving just as the countdown began.  
  
10!  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
9!  
  
8!  
  
“Well, honestly, I’m a little embarrassed to admit it.”  
  
7!  
  
6!  
  
“Just say it, (Name)-chan. We’ve practically done everything together. I know everything about you. It can’t be that bad.”  
  
5!  
  
“Not _everything_.”  
  
4!  
  
“Just tell me.”  
  
“Okay. Don’t be mad though, alright?”  
  
3!  
  
“I could never be mad at you.”  
  
2!  
  
“Well, if you say so....” You took a deep breath to calm your jittering nerves.  
  
1!  
  
“I _am_ Iealous of Izumi-san.”  
  
  
  
It wasn’t the first loud crack of the fireworks that caused Shisui to whip his head in your direction. It wasn’t the second or the third that had his mouth agape. It wasn’t the extravagance of the bursting lights that caused his eyes to widen.  
  
It was you. Your bold honesty, your flushed face, the way you struggled to keep a neutral expression, the way you wrung your hands nervously and avoided eye contact.  
  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Watch the fireworks, Shisui-kun, then we can talk.”  
  
The two of you watched the fireworks in silence at the top of the wheel. Shisui had paid the operator to set you guys there for the display, and he was grateful that he had. Though he was a bit distracted, he was able to catch most of the fireworks. There were fireworks in the shape of dragons, kunai, shuriken, and then regular circular shapes. The show ended with a grand finale, and finally, a firework in the shape of the Konohagakure symbol.  
  
Screams, cheers, chants. Minato’s voice reverberated throughout the village once again, but Shisui was focused on you instead.  
  
Your cart was still stationed at the top.  
  
He didn’t know how to begin. “Would you mind running that by me again, possibly?”  
  
You internally groaned. Was he really gonna make you say it again?  
  
“I’m jealous of Izumi-san.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._  
  
He could hear his pulse quicken. If it was for the reason he was thinking it was...  
  
“Because... she...” you paused momentarily. “Got to kiss you.”  
  
He was grateful for the fact that he could control his facial expressions easily, though it was a bit tougher around you.  
  
He gave you a blank face, but responded. “Why would you be jealous of that?”  
  
“Truthfully I don’t know. But I’ve always wondered what it might be like to kiss somebody... maybe that’s why.”  
  
You turned towards him while shrugging.  
  
“So it has nothing to do with the fact that it was me?”  
  
“I think it does,” you admitted sheepishly, sighing. “I mean, you’re the closest person to me other than my father, and not to mention the way you’ve been looking lately...”  
  
... _What_?!  
  
“Are saying that you’re attracted to me, (Name)-chan?”  
  
“It’s hard not to be.”  
  
The cart began slowly making its way down, and Shisui’s heart rate shot up even higher at what he thought of asking.  
  
No. He couldn’t say that. It might initiate something that he was unsure of.  
  
...But why not? It’s not like anybody would know if the two of you did it now. And he hadn’t really kissed Izumi back, so he wasn’t sure that even counted. Besides, he was kind of attracted to you too. You really were a pretty girl...  
  
He was curious too.  
  
“(Name).” Shisui found himself speaking in a whisper, and in his anxiousness, he forgot the honorific. “If you’re so jealous of her, why haven’t you kissed me yet?”  
  
It was your turn to be surprised. “Wh-what?”  
  
“Just do it, (Name).”  
  
You froze. “B-but you’re gonna be married soon, and-“  
  
“All the more reason.”  
  
“I-I’ve never-“ Shit. The cart was getting lower. It was now or never.  
  
“If you don’t do it, then I will.”  
  
It was just _curiosity_.  
  
“I-I can-“  
  
Shisui’s lips pressed against yours, effectively silencing you. His right hand flew to your cheek, and quickly enough, his left hand found yours.  
  
It was as if something had erupted inside of him. His heart was beating against his chest almost painfully, but the fluttering in his stomach was so intense it almost made him feel sick. He felt your hand trembling, and you were stiff until he kissed you a second time.  
  
You relaxed into it and your eyes shut loosely. Shisui kissed you a third time, never breaking from your lips. Only then did you have the confidence to kiss him back. In fact, you opened your mouth and tilted your head, deepening it. He followed your lead, and soon enough, the two of you were kissing passionately.  
  
Once the light of the paper lanterns hit your closed lids, you retracted yourself from him. Shisui straightened himself almost immediately.  
  
The cart lowered itself down to the floor. “Well...” you started. “Was it like that with her too?”  
  
Your heart was still beating like crazy. You couldn’t believe that had actually happened. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye and stepped off, offering you his hand to help you.  
  
“Not even close. Let’s go somewhere more private.”  
  
“To the river?”  
  
“Yes.” You followed him in compliance. A loud band was playing on the stage now, inciting the people around to dance. It made it significantly harder for the two of you to weave through the crowd, so Shisui grabbed your hand once again, secretly hoping that no Uchiha were around.  
  
He lead you back through the bustling village at a quick pace, through the empty Uchiha compound, and finally, to the lake. He hadn’t let go of your hand either.  
  
He flopped down against the tree as if he was exhausted. You sat in front of him, legs crossed.  
  
He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. You waited for him to speak, as you were still speechless with adrenaline.  
  
“It’s my turn to ask you a question,” Shisui began, gazing out into the distance.  
  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“What exactly does it feel like... when you like somebody?”  
  
“I don’t think you like me, Shisui-kun. If that’s why you’re asking.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“You’ve never given any indicators beforehand.”  
  
“What are the indicators?”  
  
That left you a bit stumped. “Truthfully, I don’t know. Maybe that’s a question better suited for Itachi-san.”  
  
“Do you like me, then?”  
  
That caused you to blush.  
  
“I don’t know. I mean I’ve always admired you. Your looks, your strength, your personality. It just seemed to be a little more intense these past two days. Probably because you’ve changed a lot and because I haven’t seen you in so long.”  
  
“What did the kiss feel like for you?”  
  
“It was...”  
  
“Was what?” He asked impatiently.  
  
“ _Euphoric_.”  
  
“Euphoric?” He asked skeptically, crossing his legs.  
  
“I don’t know any other word to explain it.”  
  
“Would you like my help?” He offered.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Would it help if I did it again?”  
  
“I don’t know, I’m not sure if it’s something than can be recreated.” Shisui rolled his eyes, shifting his body closer to yours.  
  
“Just let me kiss you again, (Name).”  
  
You were a bit taken aback. “You want to?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have mentioned it otherwise.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
His lips sealed over yours once again, and it was just like the first. Your chest felt as if it had imploded. Your fingers began shaking, your breath shallowed.  
  
He deepened the kiss this time, leaning into you. He was now kneeling on one of his knees, a hand on your shoulder and the other keeping him steady. His hand trailed to your neck and then to your chin, lifting it slightly. His head was tilted, and your heart felt as if it ached with every kiss that he placed.  
  
“Shisui,” you broke from him slightly.  
  
Half lidded dark eyes stared down at you. You could not read them.  
  
“I think I do like you.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yeah. At least I do right now.”  
  
“Will it stay?”  
  
“I don’t know,” you whispered truthfully.  
  
“I hope it doesn’t,” he breathed as he leaned in once again. “Because then I might end up liking you too.” His lips brushed against yours as he spoke.  
  
You kissed him before he could speak again, and the two of you got lost in each others embrace.  
  
—-  
  
“Kagami, sweetie?”  
  
He hummed as he poured himself a glass of water, taking a slow drag of his cigarette.  
  
“What’s this on the table?”  
  
Shisui hadn’t come home yet, so he figured he was safe to have a bit of company for awhile.

  
“That’s for my son, dear,” he responded. “Don’t-“   
  
“It’s pretty much blank,” the feminine voice responded from the other room. “Other than this... it says Uchiha Izumi?”   
  
Kagami spat out the water he had just sipped and dropped the lit cigarette. It landed on his bare foot, causing a long string of curses to spill from his damp mouth. Water dripped down his naked chest and he sputtered to gather control of himself. He picked up the cigarette and put it out in the sink.   
  
“It says what?!” He croaked, making his way into the room.   
  
That was not who he expected. Not at all.   
  
“Uchiha Izumi. That’s all, honey. What’s the-“   
  
“I’m sorry, love, but you’re going to have to leave now.”   
  
The blonde woman you had seen earlier gave Kagami a skeptic look. “Why? Who is Izumi?”   
  
“My nephews girlfriend,” he explained with a sigh. “I can’t tell you much more than that. I need to get my son.”   
  
“Oh, alright. Clan business, I assume. Let me go get dressed.” The naked woman retreated back into Kagami’s room, and the Uchiha male followed.   
  
They both dressed and Kagami gave her a kiss goodbye before searching for his sons chakra. He found it almost instantaneously at the river. However, his already deep frown turned into a scowl when he realized the found another chakra signature with Shisui’s.   
  
It was  _ yours _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys. It’s been a long fuckin’ time! But I have an excuse, lol. I managed to escape an abusive relationship and I also had a baby. Sooo yeah. 
> 
> This was all written over a few days, so there may be a few mistakes that I missed. Feel free to point it out. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Lemme know what you think.


	4. Three: Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~
> 
> So yes, I am most definitely still continuing this story. I love it too much to drop it. Updates will be sporadic because I'm a busy lady lol. It took so long to write this one because of the fight scene. It was pretty much my first time writing a fight scene. It kinda sucks, but I'm hoping that the more often I write them, the better they'll get. This also took forever because it's hella long. I love this story soooo much though. I'm actually planning on writing a few more for Shisui just because I can't get enough. I'm thinking of doing one in canon but slightly AU, one completely canon, and like two more just completely AU. This is going to be my main focus though. I looOOooOOOOOOoooooove this story. I have so much planned for it. 
> 
> Thanks everybody for their reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm so glad people enjoy this story as much as I do.
> 
> As always, feel free to point out any mistakes I have made. Some may be intentional, such as the inconsistencies in the suffixes that I use, but other than that... they're just mistakes lol. Have fun reading!

Your eyes closed in annoyance as the sound of a small “ _ snap _ !” hit your ears.   
  
“Are you  _ serious _ , Daisuke-kun?” You whispered agitatedly.   
  
“Sorry (Name)-chan! I didn’t see it.”   
  
“It’s two in the morning. Of course you’re not going to see it!” You shot back, sparing a glare behind you at the dark silhouette that followed your lead. The both of you jumped through the shade of the trees hastily, masking your chakras and sending a flow to your feet in order to stifle any sounds they may make on the thick branches. Save for that twig Daisuke had just snapped, you had made little to no noise on the journey so far.   
  
“Well, I’m tired. Can we rest yet?”   
  
“We just took a rest!” You countered. “If we keep resting, we won’t make it!”   
  
“C’mon, (Name)-chan. Inamari is tired too!” His canine companion barked in agreement. You didn’t entertain them with a response.   
  
“It’s just an escort mission, (Name)-chan. We can make some bullshit excuse and say we ran into an ambush or something.”   
  
“If you don’t stop talking, I’ll make it look like YOU were the only one ambushed.” Daisuke snickered at your threat, but relented.   
  
You had been in a relatively sour mood the whole trip. You’d began your way towards Iwagakure no Sato to escort one of their councilmen safely into Konohagakure for negotiations with the Yondaime. Two Iwa jōnin were going to join you and Daisuke on the way to Konoha as the risk of the mission would triple once he was in your company. Iwagakure was not viewed highly amongst the other Hidden Villages, and Kirigakure and Kumogakure especially would like to enact their revenge upon them. Such a high ranking, wanted official being escorted by two chūnin would be a bad idea, so neither of you had any negations when the Fourth Hokage told you the plan.   
  
Initially, you were going to deny the mission. Minato proposed it to you two weeks in advance, right after the festival. You were going to refuse it at first because Shisui had finally come home after so long, and you had wanted to spend time with him. He had other plans, evidently - he had avoided you since. At least, you were pretty sure he had. Every instance you had gone to see him, he was out, according to his father. When you had gone to Itachi’s, neither of them were there, so you had come to the conclusion that he was avoiding you too. You had spent the last two weeks with Izumi, your father, and your teammates, counting down the days until the mission and wondering if he would seek you out.   
  
He never did, so you left with a heavy heart full of regret. You should never have told him you were jealous or allowed him to kiss you. You were positive that he must feel awkward now and not know how to interact with you. But if he would talk to you, you could apologize and tell him you’d forget all about it if he wanted you to. You would never talk about it again, you’d pretend you had never felt his hands thread through your hair, or the gentle press of his fingers on your collar bones when he went to push you down on the soft grass...   
  
An easy sigh escaped your lips as your heart quivered.   
  
But it couldn’t be entirely that. He was avoiding Izumi as well, and according to her, Itachi was becoming increasingly distant. She was just as torn up as you, if not more, as she genuinely loved him. That you could tell - as you spent more time with her, you knew that her love for Itachi was true, and that she was truly a genuine person. That made you wonder why she kissed Shisui, but thinking about that made your mind wander off to your own kiss with him, and lingering on that for too long made you downright depressed.   
  
Izumi was skilled in battle, and it had surprised you to learn that she had a Sharingan of her own. She had told you a few things that you had never been aware of about the Uchiha before: that there were levels to their optics, and that they must feel strong emotion to unlock them.   
Izumi had explained to you that she had unlocked hers when her father had passed during the war. She also told you that Shisui had a special kind of Sharingan, and that Itachi had expressed that the pain he had gone through to attain it was not worth the power. At least, she had explained, not according to him.   
  
When she wasn’t doing her duties for the Police Force, she was sparring with you or helping out at your dads restaurant. Your father appreciated the extra help, and she was grateful for a distraction from missing Itachi. You had instantaneously warmed up to one another once the time you two spent together didn’t involve either of the boys. She had turned out to be a kind friend, and an even better sparring partner and rival. You still felt twinges of jealousy every now and then, but you were trying to talk yourself out of it. It wasn’t as if he was a property of yours. Besides, you didn’t even know the full story. You also weren’t going to ask.   
  
“Oi, (Name)-chan, I’m gonna collapse if we keep going.”   
  
Inamari whimpered in agreement. You relented. You had gone far enough. He wasn’t as in shape as you were, though he’d rather die than to admit that.   
  
“There’s a cave coming up in a few miles. We’ll stop there and rest for the night.”   
  
“Yes!! Thanks. I’m starving. And tired. And-“   
  
“Daisuke-kun, please.”   
  
He snickered again. One of his favorite things to do was to annoy you, and complaining excessively was a surefire way to do that.   
  
The two of you arrived at the cave, and you pitched a quick fire while Daisuke set up your sleeping bags. He searched through your pack for some food pills and a couple of bottles of water before sitting next to you. He poured some water into a small bowl next to him. Inamari began drinking as if she’d been parched. You chuckled.   
  
“Thanks.” You took your share.   
  
“Say, (Name)-chan, are you upset because of the way people are acting towards you lately?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“You know, since you’re so close with those broody Uchiha folks. It took awhile to finally get negotiations to a close. They were at a standstill for so long. I’m sure that’s why they’re all acting funny. I-“   
  
“They’re not broody, Daisuke-kun. And I don’t care what they think. No one was ever kind to my father and I until we met them.”   
  
Daisuke took a minute to ponder that. “Well, yeah, but no one was ever mean either. Imagine what the Yondaime’s son goes through everyday.”   
  
You contemplated in silence for a moment. “You’re right. He never catches a break. But still, no one cared enough about my father and I after my uncle and mother passed. That’s just the way it was.” Daisuke wasn’t sure exactly how to respond to that, and so the two of you stared into the fire in silence.   
  
“I told you that I was in your friend’s academy class right?” You cocked a brow.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Yeah. That Shunsui guy. He blew right past me, though. He knew words my older brother didn’t even understand. Wicked smart, super talented.” You didn’t respond. You knew that. “A couple of kids made fun of him once and he stopped talking. Then the next thing we knew he’d graduated and that was that.”   
  
“Those kids are assholes,” You grumbled, poking the fire with a stick. You didn’t bother to correct the butchering of Shisui’s name.   
  
“Yeah, I didn’t know what had happened back then, but if I did, I would’ve kicked their asses myself.”   
  
“Save it,” you smacked his bicep lightly. “Kids are jerks. You wouldn’t have done anything.”   
  
“Well, it’s not hard to learn how to swim (Name)-chan, so I can kind of see why a kid would-“   
  
“Wait, he didn’t know how to swim?”   
  
Daisuke cocked a brown brow at you. “Uh, yeah. At least not at the time. He nearly drowned himself.”   
  
“Are you serious?”   
  
“I’m not lying. Our sensei had to jump in and save him because he was freaking out so badly.”   
  
You furrowed your brows. “He never told me that.”   
  
He smirked, hoping you wouldn’t see. “Not his best moment, I assume.”   
  
“You’re such an ass,” you shoved him lightly and walked toward the sleeping bags. 

 

“Well, he was like, five or something. So yeah. It’s not uncommon for a kid of that age to not know how.” 

 

You felt the desire to change the subject.  “I don’t think anyone will be out here. We can both get some sleep tonight, I doubt we need to take turns.”  
  
“Yeah.” Daisuke stood and followed you to the bags that were sprawled out next to each other. Inamari laid in between you.  
  
He fell asleep as soon as he laid down, but you on the other hand... you were thinking. What else did you not know about him? It may seem trivial, but it mattered to you. That was something about him that you just.. never thought to ask. Maybe you should ask him to swim sometime. He never seemed afraid of the water.  
  
You were going to ask him. As soon as he’d talk to you, you’d ask... you had to.  
  
It mattered. At least to you.  
  
—  
  
It was as if his world had come crashing down again. He had lost his childhood best friend, his mother, and now he was to lose his freedom.  
  
And to _her_ , nonetheless. Uchiha Izumi was none the wiser. She knew nothing of the fate her mother had resigned her to. Fugaku had consented to marry Shisui off to his own son's girlfriend. He had told Kagami, Itachi, and himself that it was not meant to be between Itachi and her, and that Shisui was a much better fit.  
  
Except he was _wrong_. Dead wrong. He had nothing in common with her. He had no shared experiences, no attraction, no feelings. Nothing. And in a few months, he would have to formally announce that he was to spend his life with her.  
  
Fate was laughing in his face, and he couldn’t bare to look you in yours, knowing he was to marry someone you were familiar with. He thought it was going to be one of Itachi’s cousins by marriage, not... this.  
  
Shisui couldn’t stand the thought of seeing you with these thoughts in his head. He picked up shift after shift after shift for the Police Force, all the while begging the Hokage to send him out. Minato was resistant, he wanted Shisui to stay and rest in familiar lands after such a long stretch of time being away. Normally, that would be comforting and welcomed ; however, with his mind in such turmoil, it was simply torture.  
  
To make it all worse, Itachi wasn’t angry - he was understanding. He told Shisui that it was his duty to the clan, and he could do as he wished. However, there was a deep rift growing between them, and their playful banter was now replaced with silence that said more than the words the both of them fumbled to form.  
  
It was futile. And in between all of the things he couldn’t say, Shisui was afraid he was losing him too.  
  
He wanted to fight it. He wanted to suggest someone else, anyone else, but he had lost hope the moment that Fugaku had asserted that there were not to be any further meetings regarding who his future spouse would be.  
  
Shisui slipped his green vest over his long sleeved shirt, the Uchiha logo the only other splash of color that his outfit consisted of. A knock sounded, to which Shisui acknowledged.  
  
A worn down Kagami entered his sons room. His nose crinkled. “It smells like vomit.”  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t quite make it to the toilet last night.”  
  
“It’s right by your bed.”  
  
“I didn’t really try, honestly.” Kagami shot his son a concerned look.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to get looked at for that? All of these vomiting spells you’re having aren’t normal, son.”  
  
“It’s only anxiety, tou-san,” Shisui refuted, turning towards his father and shuffling his hair.  
  
Anxiety and a lot of alcohol.  
  
“Alright... anyways, a letter came for you.”  
  
“Just throw it away.”  
  
“I think you should read it.”  
  
“Not if it’s from (Name).”  
  
Kagami didn’t miss that his son had dropped the honorific.  
  
He grabbed his sons hand, and slipped the letter into it. He grasped Shisui’s shoulder tightly. “This will pass. I am doing what I can to-“  
  
“You can stop, tou-san. There is no avoiding my fate. It’s not the worst thing that could happen.” Shisui’s hand closed around the scroll. He could see his name in your handwriting on the outside of the scroll.  
  
“I would be failing your mother if I didn’t try, Shisui.”  
  
“You have tried, tou-san, and I’m very grateful for that.” Shisui looked into his fathers eyes, and though his face and eyes were unreadable, his tone became serious. “Do you still love kaa-san?”  
  
“Yes. I always will. She is a part of me. I would not be who I am today without her.”  
  
“You never told me why you opened the scroll, and you were insistent that I do it myself.” Kagami’s hand went back to a resting position. “I am not accusing you. I am simply coming to the most logical conclusion, considering all that I know now.”  
  
Now that was quite the way to start a conversation. “What are you say-“  
  
“You have a new girlfriend, tou-san, and she was the one who opened that scroll.  
  
Kagami was stunned into silence.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it. Just say if you do or not.”  
  
“Son, I-“  
  
“Tou-san, just tell me.”  
  
“In the midst of all that is going on, I don’t believe that giving you an answer will help your mind ease.”  
  
“I already know the answer. I just want to hear it from you.”  
  
The two Uchiha men stood in their quiet for several moments. “How long have you known?”  
  
“A little over 2 weeks.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“Why? If you are already sure of it, then-“  
  
“You know why.”  
  
Another tense silence. The rising sun began to peek through the darkness, the slit window illuminated.  
  
“I am dating another woman.”  
  
“Do you still love my mother?”  
  
“Until the day I die.”  
  
“Then why?”  
  
“Because I can’t have her. Not anymore.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Shisui grabbed his tantō off of his dresser and sidestepped. He walked towards the door and opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it.  
  
He left the house for his shift without another word.  
  
—-  
  
“No. Absolutely not.”  
  
“I am afraid to let him go alone, Tsunade-san. It would just be until we return.”  
  
“With all due respect Minato-san, you’re insane. I won’t do it.”  
  
“It’s absolutely necessary. There is no one else that I trust with this job. I need you to take over, only a few short months. Nothing longer than a year, I promise you.”  
  
The full figured woman bit at her lip, her hand resting on her right hip. Minato was seated behind his desk, a concerned expression sprayed across his visage. “Jiraiya-sama is going to go with or without me. I need to be with him to ensure his safety. This organization, this Akatsuki... if they’re really after my son, I want to know why.”  
  
Tsunade sighed and took a few steps backward and collapsed on the chair before the Hokage’s desk. “I understand, Minato-san. But surely you have to empathize with me. I can’t just... do that.”  
  
“I have finished the business with the Uchiha clan. I am going to clean things up with Iwagakure as well. I’m going to make sure everything is working like a well oiled machine before I go. And if things get too difficult, I promise you that I will return if you need me to.”  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t think I was made for a job like this,” the blonde woman professed exasperatedly.  
  
“It’s only temporarily. But I know that I need to do this. You saw the complexity of the that poison. Had it been anybody but Shisui, even myself...” Minato’s blue orbs slid shut. “I don’t even want to say it. The Uchiha have very unconventional methods, and as a result, his tolerance is unnaturally high, so-“  
  
“Anybody else would’ve died, Minato-san. I know. I told him as such.” A brisk breeze slipped through the slightly opened windows. Minato raised a hand to stifle the shuffling of his hair. Tsunade let out a meek groan and massaged her temples. “You truly believe they are that big of a threat?”  
  
“If Jiraiya-sama believes it, I believe it. And from what he’s gathered, once they get the funds and the members, my son is first on their list of... victims. They’ve come for my family before. . Not only do I want to know who they are, I want to stop it before it gets _that_ far again.”  
  
Tsunade gazed out the window at the full clouds, a wistful but yet uneasy expression taking its place across her features.  
  
She had grown up in Konoha. In fact, she had spent her whole life here, up until Dan had passed. Then she couldn’t bear to see the fluttering trees he adored so much, and the smell of sakura had fouled to her at that time. But she had healed - somewhat, at least. She still thought of her lover often, but it wasn’t a constant, shooting pain any longer. Every now and then her heart would ache dully for him, but that was the extent of it. She still very much loved him; but, she had finally accepted that he was gone.  
  
She tapped on her teeth with a long, painted nail while she contemplated over her answer.  
  
With a long, drawn out and unsure sigh, she relented. “Fine, Namikaze. I will do it. Temporarily.” Minato offered her a gentle smile.  
  
“I am very grateful for you, Tsunade-san. Let us start the paperwork.” Tsunade’s eyes opened wide.  
  
“Paperwork!? Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.”  
  
—-  
  
5 more days had passed and you had finally made it to Iwagakure. You had made good time. Scaling mountains wasn’t the easiest thing to do, so that was why you had pushed Daisuke so hard in the first 2 days. It had taken the majority of the time to get up those mountains. You had almost left Daisuke behind, actually, because his chakra had been running low. But fortunately, he’d found a replenishing pill in the bottom of his pack.  
  
Climbing mountains with a giant dog and a giant manbaby... yeah, that was definitely going on your list of things that you were never going to do again.  
  
Nevertheless, they hadn’t expected you until the next day, so when the two of you appeared at their gates, the guards poised for a fight. Daisuke positioned himself a couple inches in front of you. You would’ve rolled your eyes if you weren’t accustomed to his protective behavior. Inamari was also positioned in front of you. That annoyed you less.  
  
“State your business!” A feminine voice demanded.  
  
“We come from Konohagakure no Sato to escort Watahashi Hisuke back to our lands for conflict resolution,” you fired back, just as fiery.  
  
“State your names!”  
  
“Katō (Name) and Inuzuka Daisuke!”  
  
The guards whispered to each other before the female guard spoke again. “Very well. You may enter.”  
  
You bowed in thanks, and Daisuke followed your lead, allowing you to step in front of him now that the perceived threat was gone.  
  
You rolled your eyes. Boys.  
  
“I can protect myself, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Daisuke stifled a cough. “God, I hate it here. The air is so much thinner.”  
  
He received one of your signature bicep slaps.  
  
“Idiot!” You hissed. “Don’t insult this place so loudly. They can hear you.”  
  
And they sure had. Two Iwa civilians that had been walking across the same bridge as the two of you shot you icy glares. Inamari was gathering her own looks, seeing as she was baring her teeth quite obviously.  
  
“These are some of the most unwelcoming people I’ve ever-“  
  
Another bicep slap. He shut his mouth.  
  
A couple more minutes were spent walking before Daisuke started to pant. “Oi, (Name)-chan, where the hell is their Kage’s tower?”  
  
“Are you serious? It’s the biggest building here! Jeeze, Daisuke-kun. Open your eyes.” He snickered.  
  
“Well, they all look the same to me. They’re all made out of-“  
  
“Stone?” It was Daisuke’s turn to roll his eyes at your mocking tone. He figured he’d be quiet before you actually got irritated.  
  
The rolling fog was a bit unsettling, as the dark clouds had blocked out the majority of the sunlight. The village’s infrastructure was forged out of the surrounding rock and stone, the same material that made up the mountains that the two of you had struggled so much to climb. The people were just as unwelcoming as their surroundings, and they were dressed just as monotone - save for their shinobi, of course. They were clothed in red and their brown flak jackets. Their shinobi were shooting you the most scathing of looks, no doubt due to the design on the hitai-ate that the two of you proudly wore. Minato had demolished over a thousand of their men single handedly during the last war, and you were sure that the Leaf Village Symbol was a painful reminder of your Hokage’s prowess over their men.  
  
A terse silence loomed, but Daisuke and his companion trailed after you. You figured that the two of you, as a pair, must look rather odd to them. You were both dressed in colors contrasting one another’s, save for the clan insignias, although those were hidden by your green flak jackets. Your hair was pulled back tightly, and his was tousling about. You were opposites, in both looks and personality. He tended to be outgoing and loud, cocky and brash. You were not. You spoke when spoken to, unless it was someone you were particularly comfortable with. You, while aware of your own skill, found it distasteful to talk much of it. You preferred to show it. That, you assumed, you got from Itachi. Modest... to a point.  
  
“(Name)-chan, are you gonna open the door, or what?”  
  
Oh shit. Had you just been standing there?  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Doofus,” he snorted, reaching passed you to turn the handle to the Tsuchikage’s tower.  
  
His smell wafted by you momentarily - you breathed in, and you were reminded of Shisui.  
  
“Get your mind off of your little boyfriend. It’s about to get real serious, (Name)-chan,” Daisuke whispered, his breath tickling your ear at his proximity.  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” you protested at a whisper, moving forward.  
  
“Ah, but you wish he was.”  
  
“I will cut your tongue off, Inuzuka.”  
  
Daisuke let out a snicker once again, and Inamari let out a small yip, warning you against doing so.  
  
You trekked up the stone steps for what felt like too long. Daisuke was panting once again due to the thin air. You were grateful now for your extensive stamina training with the Uchiha boys, and Daisuke’s ego was slightly bruising as he noticed how well you were fairing.  
  
You two came upon the doors, stone, resembling everything else, and stopped short. “Are you ready, Daisuke-kun?” You asked your older friend.  
  
“Nah. But let’s get this over with, Hokage-sama is counting on us.”  
  
“Inamari, you will have to stay out here. Sorry love,” he started before his canine friend could protest. “I don’t know if the Tsuchikage likes dogs. And based off of everyone else’s reaction... he won’t.” She whimpered in protest, but sat obediently. He gave her an affectionate pat.  
  
You patiently waited until Daisuke was finished until you went to open the door. The two of you took a couple of steps and lowered yourselves into deep bows.  
  
“Tsuchikage-sama,” Daisuke began. “My name is Inuzuka Daisuke, and my partner is Katō (Name). We have come on behalf of the Leaf Village to escort the representative of your choosing to a meeting regarding the conflict between our lands.”  
  
You cocked a brow as your head was facing the floor. Wow. Impressive. Maybe he had been listening to you speak - some of your eloquence was rubbing off on him.  
  
“You may stand.” Immediately, you obeyed. As soon as your eyes landed on Iwa’s kage, you began to internally pray that Daisuke could keep his cool.  
  
You were sure he’d have a lot to say about this man once you left. And not only about his shrill, cacophonous voice. His appearance, too. You missed the look Daisuke shot you.  
  
“Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama.” You sounded. “I hope that we did not startle you by arriving this early.”  
  
“You didn’t. In fact, I had my chosen jōnin on standby here,” he motioned towards both of his sides. “Just in case.”  
  
You looked to his left. A blond boy that looked a bit younger than Itachi stood to the left of the Kage, and an older man, probably in his late twenties, stood to his right.  
  
You were slightly taken aback at the age difference between the two, but kept your composure.  
  
“Wonderful. When do we leave?”  
  
“I expect that the two of you wish to get back to your home immediately, so once Hisuke is finished with his debriefing with the others, I will send him out to you.” The two of you voiced your agreement. “For the time being,” he began, turning towards the young blond boy. “Deidara, take them to dinner.. Make them aware that I sent you.”  
  
“Sure, un.”  
  
This time you exchanged looks with your brown-haired friend - this kid really dared to speak to his village leader so casually? Even though the Tsuchikage was odd looking and small, you were sure that he was powerful. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been named one of the Kage.  
  
Deidara began walking towards the exit. “Yo, lets go guys.”  
  
Ignoring the informal tone, you both bowed to the Tsuchikage and the other man before following the blonde.  
  
“So, I’m hungry for some sushi, un.” Without a word, Inamari began following Daisuke once again. You caught the look of disdain the young boy gave the dog. “You guys want sushi?”  
  
The crystal blue eye that was left uncovered by his hair connected with your own. You found yourself fumbling to find words - his gaze was unfaltering. You cursed yourself internally for letting someone so young disturb you in this way... but you couldn’t help it. The sharpness of his gaze and the intent... it felt exactly like....  
  
Itachi’s.  
  
“That sounds fine, thank you.” Daisuke, knowing you so well, immediately knew something was off. He cocked a brow at you, to which you shrugged.  
  
“Sure, un. We have some pretty tasty sushi here. You guys should feel honored, though, that stingy old man never pays for anybody.”  
  
Daisuke’s expression relaxed as you all left the building. “How old is he?”  
  
You wanted to slap him.  
  
Deidara was silent for a moment, and you almost thought that he was offended until he grunted. “I’ve got no clue. He’s old. And his nose is-“  
  
“Pretty frightening,” Daisuke interrupted.  
  
Deidara looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “Terrifying, un.”  
  
If you were anyone else, your mouth would’ve dropped in shock. How could he blatantly disrespect his leader like that? How could-  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, un. He’s actually my sensei.” You could tell that he was speaking to you.  
  
“That’s... still really disrespectful,” was all you could manage.  
  
Deidara laughed. “Miss prim and proper huh? Let me guess, you ironed your flak jacket before coming all the way out here, un.”  
  
Your eyes narrowed. Did he really just-  
  
“She’s not all bad, Deidara-san, I promise. Sometimes she’s got a stick up her-“  
  
“Keep talking and I’ll shove the stick that’s supposedly up my ass down your throat.”  
  
Daisuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. “That’s nasty.”  
  
Deidara let out another laugh. “I already like you guys, un. You’re way less rigid than Grandpa Ōnoki and Toshiro.”  
  
“Is that the other guy?” Daisuke asked.  
  
“Yeah. He’s always telling me what to do, un. ‘Deidara-san you’re crouching too much,’ ‘Deidara-san, your sculpture could use some more work,’ blah blah blah. He’s the worst,” his voice changed as he mocked his partner. “Something tells me that he’s a lot like you, Katō-san.”  
  
You didn’t have time to marvel at the first sign of respect he had shown anyone since you’d started talking because Daisuke opened his big mouth.  
  
“(Name)-chan isn’t always so serious. She’s in mission mode. And she’s having some relationship issues,” Daisuke teased with a wink.  
  
“Relationship issues?”  
  
You shot Daisuke a look. “Daisuke-kun is being annoying. I’m not in a relationship. I-“  
  
“It’s a one sided relationship,” Daisuke interjected with a snicker.  
  
You slapped his arm, causing him to laugh harder. “Doesn’t sound like much of a relationship then, un. You should move on,” Deidara responded.  
  
You felt yourself flush in embarrassment and agitation.  
  
If the trek back to Konohagakure was going to go anything like this, one of them wasn’t going to make it.  
  
“It’s not like I’m actually in a relationship, Deidara-san.” You used his first name to refer to him, seeing as you didn’t know his last in order to give him the respect he gave you. “Daisuke-kun has a bad habit of making fun of me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t call it a bad habit, (Name)-chan.” You rolled your eyes.  
  
“Be quiet. You’re annoying.”  
  
Deidara snickered in an eerily similar manner to your friend. “I couldn’t imagine having a girlfriend,” he began, holding the mauve curtain so the two of you could enter. “I think it would hold me back too much, un.”  
  
You kind of agreed with that.  
  
“It’s not easy,” Daisuke started. “Especially when they get mad that you’re being sent on a mission alone with another girl.”  
  
You looked at your friend quizzically. “Shira-chan was mad that you’re with me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Daisuke started as he followed the young blonde to a table. “Not for long though. She came to her senses when I reminded her that you’re practically family.”  
  
Your brows furrowed. Shira was one of your teammates - you had known her and Daisuke for years. She hadn’t been promoted to chūnin yet, so she wasn’t able to come on this mission with the two of you, but you didn’t think she was that insecure. In fact, it was you who had convinced them to try dating a few years ago. They hadn’t split up since, and they rarely argued unless it was about spending more time with one another.  
  
“Awkward.” Deidara smirked as he viewed the menu. You figured you should do the same. Daisuke followed suit.  
  
The three of you began chatting casually about the differences in your villages and interests, and you found that you actually quite liked Deidara. Daisuke did too, and so far, Deidara could say the same about the both of you.  
  
You were hoping it would be an easy trip, and if Deidara stayed away from teasing you, it would be.  
  
—-  
  
Itachi’s ANBU uniform was covered in dried, crisp blood. His sword was set in front of him, but his hands were curled in his lap. His heels were pressed together, his eyes shut, and his hair was pulled back on the top of his head to get his bangs out of his face.  
  
He was concentrating deeply. His back was pressed against a thick tree trunk - he was up high in a tree, sitting up on a branch.  
  
  
  
The repetitive melody of the shuffling tree leaves was interrupted, and Itachi’s meditation was cut short when Shisui appeared before him.  
  
Itachi’s eyes slid open slowly.  
  
Shisui was covered in a fair amount of blood himself. Itachi would’ve been alarmed if his cousin hadn’t seemed to have appeared so suddenly, true to his nickname.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Someone was searching for you on the outskirts of the village.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“He said his name was Uchiha Madara.”  
  
Itachi’s blood ran cold, and he knew it wasn’t from the brisk breeze that had pricked his skin. “What happened?”  
  
“He attacked me.”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Shisui grasped at his right eye and winced as a sharp pain shot through it. “Not quite. I had to use the Mangyekyō.” He dropped to his knees, but maintained eye contact with his younger cousin. “Half of this is my own,” he admitted sheepishly. “But he disappeared immediately after I used my Amaterasu. He should be missing an arm now,” Shisui continued. “I don’t have a clue.. What do I need to do?”  
  
Itachi sighed. He had hardly returned from an assassination mission, possibly about an hour before Shisui had appeared. He was exhausted, but his cousin needed him now. “We must alert my father. If someone is using the Uchiha name, he needs to know.”  
  
“I don’t know, Itachi. There was no proof that he was an Uchiha. He didn’t use any Sharingan exclusive techniques.” He winced as he shifted. “Itachi, I’m losing my vision.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“It’s starting to blur.”  
  
“You are overexerting yourself by using the Mangyekyō,” Itachi moved forward in barely enough time to catch his faltering cousin.  
  
“I can’t help it. All of a sudden, a bunch of incredibly strong people have appeared. If I have these jutsu in my arsenal that can tip the scales in a time efficient manner, I’ve got to use them.” Shisui grunted as Itachi stabilized him. “I feel like the world is about to lose it’s shit, Itachi.”  
  
“I will take you to Katō-san,” Itachi began, knowing his cousin would be resistant to treatment by Tsunade. “However, I’m going to alert the Yondaime.”  
  
“No,” Shisui protested. “If it is an Uchiha, then that will complicate things.”  
  
“Shisui,” Itachi began sternly. “This is not-“  
  
“You knew about this man already, didn't you?”  
  
Shit. Damn Shisui and his uncanny ability to read Itachi as if he was a novel.  
  
“... I do not know what you mean.”  
  
“Just tell me, is this man a threat?”  
  
“Do you believe that he is?”  
  
“Yes, you would not alert the Yondaime otherwise.”  
  
Itachi leapt gently from his perch with Shisui in tow. “My father must not find out. It would mean war.”  
  
“Is this Uchiha Madara truly that powerful?”  
  
A chill crept its way down Shisui’s spine, and he separated from his cousin immediately at the sensation. Itachi’s posture stiffened, and in that moment, Shisui knew…  
  
“I am insulted, Shunshin no Shisui, that you would doubt me.”  
  
“Fuck,” Shisui breathed.  
  
“Might I add,” the low voice rumbled, coming from the human figure that was materializing before the two Uchiha. “Had you been minding your own business and simply turned your cheek once you saw me, we would not be in the position that we are now in.” The masked man balled his remaining fist and rolled his neck.  
“Now I have you both.”  
  
In the place of his left arm was nothing but empty space. The black cloak that he was wearing had been torn to shreds by Shisui’s Amaterasu, and nothing but stark white flesh was showing on his left side. It almost looked fresh - as if it had been regenerated in mere moments; however, his arm was still missing, but looked as if it was still aflame from the amount of smoke that was wafting from it.  
  
The Uchiha knew better, though - they knew that should they wait too much longer, that arm would regenerate too.  
  
“What is this about, Madara?”  
  
“Do you truly dare to refer to me in such a disrespectful manner, Uchiha Itachi? I would reassess that decision.”  
  
Shisui shot Itachi a look.  
  
“I am merely here to urge you to reconsider.”  
  
“I will not.”  
  
“You would benefit from joining us, Itachi. And I’m afraid you will suffer monumental losses should you decide not to.”  
  
“Whatever you’re trying to drag him into, he wants no part of it. It would be in your best interest to let him be, Madara.” Shisui’s pain was replaced by adrenaline. His hand shot to his tantō, and he poised himself for an attack. “Unless you’d like to taste another one of my Amaterasu.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so eager to jump into an altercation, Shisui. The bounty on your head is a hefty one, and I am not above dirty tricks. Not to mention the fact that your sight is beginning to wane.”  
  
“I will not reconsider,” Itachi declared before his cousin could muster a retort. “And no harm shall come to anybody, unless you would like a war of your own.”  
  
“So be it,” Madara started. A large fan materialized into his hand. “Unfortunately for you, I am not one to take no for an answer.”  
  
Itachi readied his own weapon, Sharingan activating. Shisui’s eyes remained a deep brown.  
  
“The Akatsuki is in need of bodies.” Shisui parried the attack to the back of his neck.  
  
Madara was _fast_.  
  
“Living bodies.” An attack to his chest - ducked. Blocked. Parried.  
  
Itachi moved on the offensive, launching a ball of fire where Madara was repeatedly attacking his cousin. Shisui backflipped in time, Madara jumped backwards. Shuriken whizzed by his mask, one managing to leave an indent. Kunai Itachi had thrown were expertly dodged, and the man countered with a fire blast of his own.  
  
Shisui gaped as the enormous mass of fire hurtled towards him. This man was an Uchiha. There was no other way.  
  
Itachi backflipped and was forced to dodge immediately. “It would be a pity…” he trailed off. “Should something happen to her.”  
  
The skin on the back of Shisui’s neck prickled. “To ( _Name_ )."  
  
He saw nothing but red at the mention of your name, and for Shisui, time slowed.  
  
Shisui’s tossed his tantō to the ground as he propelled himself up, bringing a kick to his face. He formed a few hand signs before his tantō tinted with a blue, electric glow. He hurled chakra infused shuriken towards the man as a dragon flame came towards them.  
  
Shisui retreated. His eyes spun in the formation of the Mangekyō unique to him as he avoided the blast.  
  
Simultaneously, Shisui saw Itachi leap forward and engage in hand-to hand combat. Shisui winced as pain shot through his right eye. He sped through his hand signs. “Amaterasu!” As the black flame emerged, the clone of Itachi’s exploded loudly.  
  
The real Itachi sprang from the trees and began throwing a barrage of flame infused shuriken, leapt into the air, and formed the necessary hand signs to summon yet another flame dragon accompanied by a fireball. Shisui dove for his weapon as the masked man began to attempt to avoid the destructive black fire. Itachi drew his sword, intent on following his cousins lead.  
  
Itachi’s weapon flew from his hands. He flew backwards with the force of Madara’s kick and began to roll. He cried out as his neck took most of the blow from the ground before stabilizing himself.  
  
Shisui lunged, dodging a punch. He absorbed a blow to his face, ignoring the resonating crack.  
  
Every single attack they landed was absorbed. It seemed almost useless to continue, but the two of them were watching him. Though they were both sustaining significant amounts of damage, they were learning. His attack patterns, movements, and intent. He was intending to wear them down and then strike - and it was working.  
  


Shisui was hoping he’d get lucky once again, as he had before when his Amaterasu had hit him. But it was more difficult this time - Shisui could time his attacks as counters, and he had managed to time that attack just as Madara had swung on him. With that man’s speed, it was nearly impossible to do. But he needed to do it again.   
  


Madara had massive chakra reserves. He was able to cast jutsu with only his remaining hand. Before this, he attacked Shisui with a long chain attached to both wrists. He was incredibly proficient at taijutsu and clearly his great fireball technique had been perfected. He was clearly low on chakra from their previous fight. Regenerating body parts and limbs must have taken the majority of his energy. He fought strong, smart. He wasn’t allowing them to pair up. Each time they tried, one of them would be thrown backwards.   
  
And Madara was fast. But, Shisui’s Amaterasu knew it was to target him, and the flames licked at his feet no matter where he went, no matter how quickly he got there. He used that time to engage Shisui and Itachi in face-to-face combat individually. Blood was dripping from the youngest Uchiha’s lips, his shoulder was in searing pain and caked in his own blood, and his lungs were burning from the nonstop fighting.   
  
Shisui was fairing worse than his cousin. While Madara had initially sought out Itachi, it seemed as if he was targeting the older boy. His back ached from the numerous times he had been thrown into trees, his face was swollen, bloodied, and broken, and he was almost positive that he had a kunai that Itachi had thrown lodged into the middle of his collarbones. Madara had stabbed him with it, but he wasn’t sure if he had snatched it out of the air or if he had his own. And his eyes…   
  


The black fire continued to burn. It had taken much of their surroundings with it.   
  
Madara kicked. Shisui coughed out crimson blood. He flew backwards, droplets flying. Shisui slammed into the trunk of yet another tree, and it cracked and creaked as it began to topple over from the force.   
  
“No more, Shisui!” Itachi called to him.   
  
Shisui ignored his cousin, though his body was screaming its protests at his exhaustive use of the Mangekyō and the continued abuse.   
  
“We must retreat!”   
  
The masked man was continuing to avoid Shisui’s Amaterasu, all the while dodging his physical blows by his electricity infused tantō. Itachi was casting his fireballs and even sent a few jolts of electricity his way. Shisui pushed off with brute force, launching himself towards Madara.   
  
With a sharp, pained gasp, Itachi fell to his knees. Shisui saw the glint of Itachi’s own sword in his chest before his heart sunk.   
  
Dozens of images of Shisui appeared - he was moving so fast that he knew Madara wouldn’t be able to tell who was the real one. Not even with the Sharingan. He had perfected his after images after an innumerable amount of sparring sessions with his cousin.   
  
Shisui rushed towards Itachi’s crumpled form as Madara stood over him. He rose his tantō to strike, Madara shifted his body to counterattack and-   
  
A yellow flash caught Shisui’s eye.   
  
Madara stopped. Shisui took advantage of his pause to strike.   
  
It wasn’t until Shisui struck the mask with his fist did he realize what had truly happened.   
  
The black flame crept upon them. A soft palm came to rest on Shisui’s shoulder. His eyes were focused on the mask that was beginning to crumble.   
  
A deep red Sharingan came into view, the eye widened in surprise.   
  
“...You again.”   
  
“ _ Didn’t I tell you not to fuck with me _ ?” Minato growled, seething in anger. The masked man went to respond, but Minato used the full force of his body to kick him back. He had timed it perfectly - Madara went to attack exactly as he did so.   
  
He agilely maneuvered to recover the dagger that he had plunged into Madara’s back.   
  
The Amaterasu engulfed his body. Minato placed his hand on Itachi. Not even a second later, the three of them landed upon the hard floor of the Hokage tower.   
  
“Both of these boys need immediate medical assistance. Shikaku, please call for Shizune-san and Hiro-san. Tsunade, you know what to do.”   
  
“Yes,” she affirmed.   
  
“Shisui,” the blonde man spoke as he reached for the nearest chair, helping him into it. “How do you feel?”   
  
Tsunade was undressing Itachi’s torso. He was breathing heavily. Madara had stabbed him with his own weapon through one of his most vital points.   
  
“Nauseous.” As soon as the word poured from his lips, he puked. “Dear  _ God _ ,” he croaked. “Just save Itachi!” He should've listened. He should've retreated when Itachi told him to. He should've-   
  
Itachi coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. His weapon had been discarded to the side and Tsunade was working to heal his wound. “It’s his lung,” she started. “I’m going to need him in the hospital. He needs oxygen.”   
  
“Shisui,” Itachi huffed heavily.   
  
“Don’t try to talk!” Tsunade shouted. Itachi was hit by another coughing fit.   
  
“Itachi!” Shisui rushed to a stand, but his own mangled body protested in jolts of pain. He fought through until Minato gently pushed him back onto the chair.

 

“Please, it will distract Tsunade. He will be fine.”   
  
Shisui’s heart was beating wildly, his eyes pricked and his nose began to burn.   
  
“Fucking  _ shit _ !” He cursed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair in a burst of frustration and fury.   
  
“Everything is fine, Shisui. The Masked Man is gone - for now. Your jutsu consumed him. It will take him quite a while to recover from that.” Minato attempted to keep his voice steady as tensions were so high.   
  
Shisui rose his gaze to the deep blue eyes of the Hokage. His face was covered in dried and fresh blood, and a new strand trickled from his dark brown eye. 

 

“Where is (Name)?”   
  
“She is safe. She’s on her way back from Iwagakure with 2 jōnin and one of our own chūnin. I have also sent a squadron of the ANBU black ops to oversee their safety.” Minato’s heart ached to see him in such a state. He had already done so much for the village, Itachi as well...   
  
“That’s not enough!” He roared. “Against him, she’s-"   
  
The door swung open and Shizune and your father came running in, followed by Shikaku. Fugaku, Kagami, and Mikoto came flying in afterwards. The pained cry that came from Mikoto almost broke the dam that was holding back the wetness in Shisui’s eyes.   
  
Shizune immediately ran to Itachi’s side, sending chakra to her hands to heal him.   
  
“Shikaku, please take Itachi to the infirmary. Fugaku-san, please stay. Mikoto, you are free to follow your son to the hospital.” Shikaku lifted Itachi’s limp body, with Tsunade and Shizune continuing to focus their healing hands upon him as they walked. Mikoto followed them out with broken sobs.   
  
Your father knelt silently next to your friend and began to siphon chakra to his own hands.   
  
Kagami’s brow was furrowed in worry. “Son, I-"   
  
“I swear to God I’ll kill that son of a bitch.” His head was pounding. “I swear to God I’ll-"   
  
“Shisui, I need you to relax. Otherwise I cannot help you.”   
  
His angry eyes switched over to connect with your fathers. He saw you in them.   
  
His eyes slid shut and his posture went lax.   
  
Hiro, your father, began working on one of the wounds he had sustained on his forearm. “Where does it hurt the most, son?”   
  
“My eyes. My right eye.” Fugaku and Kagami exchanged brief glances. They were the only two in the room to know why - the Mangekyō.   
  
“I will take a look at them as well. But for now, I want you to undress down to your undergarments.”   
  
Shisui did so without standing. His strength was nearly gone, the only thing that had kept him going when he first arrived was adrenaline. He felt like collapsing.   
  
“Fugaku,” Minato started. “I knew from the moment I sensed that chakra - that familiar chakra, it is the masked man from before. From the Nine Tails attack.”   
  
Fugaku’s expression was grim. “Do you mean to tell me that you still believe this man is an Uchiha, Minato? You would not be insinuating that, I’m sure, after everything we have previously talked about.”   
  
“It  _ is _ an Uchiha, Fugaku-sama. I saw his Sharingan.” Shisui’s voice was still now, though he was laying on the floor, Hiro hovering over him.   
  
Fugaku was stunned into silence.   
  
“I am not assuming that he is under your orders,” Minato continued. “I am actually positive that he is an outside threat.” He took a deep breath. “Did he mention something called the Akatsuki to either of you, Shisui?”   
  
“Yes. It sounded as if he was trying to recruit Itachi.”   
  
The already dark atmosphere dampened.   
  
“What would he want with my son?” Fugaku asked, sounding as small as he ever had.   
  
“Is (Name)-chan safe?”   
  
Hiro’s eyes closed slowly. “I pray that she is.”   
  
“She will be fine, Shisui. I promise.” Minato added, attempting to placate the Uchiha teen.   
  
Kagami had been uncharacteristically silent - he watched, listened instead of spoke. He wasn’t sure what place he had here.   
  
“I am going to embark on a journey with Jiraiya-sama to find out who and what this Akatsuki is. I will be leaving Tsunade-san in charge for the time I am gone. But, Fugaku, I wish for you to join the council. You and the Uchiha clan are very much a part of this village, and I want to make sure that you feel that way.” His expression turned even more stern, if that was possible. “And I swear to you that I will find out why they are trying to recruit your son.” He turned to Kagami. “Your sons are two of the best shinobi the village has. They have gone above and beyond the call of duty.”   
  
Shisui listened with his eyes shut, allowing Hiro’s chakra to wash over him and spread over his skin. His chakra felt identical to yours; though while yours was chaotic, his more smooth and calm. Shisui’s breathing normalized as he pictured you threading your fingers through his short wavy locks, gazing up at the full clouds with eyes full of admiration. He recalled the sensation of your fingertips tracing his cheekbones as Hiro went to address a nasty gash left there, then his collarbones.   
Minato, Fugaku, and Kagami were talking - no, his father was listening - but about what, he did not know. The air of tension was going ignored by him as he continued to meditate, thinking of you.   
  
“Your daughter is wonderful, Katō-san,” he murmured softly, low enough so only your father could hear.   
  
“I am glad that you appreciate her, Shisui. She adores you very much.” He didn’t break his concentration.   
  
“I wish she didn’t,” he sighed. “It makes things more difficult.”   
  
“Indeed it does,” he agreed. “But I suppose it was just as inevitable as the turn of the seasons.” Shisui was about to ask what he meant when Minato called his name.   
  
“Are you well enough to tell us what happened?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
—-   
  
Over the next few days, Itachi had been stabilized and nursed back to health. Tsunade refused to discharge him, as she knew he would not follow her instructions to take proper care of himself. Shisui was admitted as well, and while your father had done great work, he had needed further testing done on his eyes. Nothing had turned up, but Tsunade kept him as well for some much needed bed rest. Minato came to them, updating them on what was going on.   
  
Two of the three council members were displeased with the addition of the Uchiha. However, the Third Hokage approved. He thought it was an insightful and well-thought out decision on Minato’s part. While they hadn’t gone public with this addition yet, Fugaku’s immediate family had been notified. He had also told the boys that you had returned.   
  
You hadn’t come to see them yet.   
  
Kagami came daily. As did Mikoto and Sasuke. Izumi practically never left Itachi’s bedside, and Kushina came by with two bouquets of flowers. Shikaku had come to see them. Shisui, upon seeing him, immediately stumbled out with dozens of apologies. His Amaterasu had burnt down many of the trees and scarred a large portion of their land. The Nara clan leader told him not to stress, and that he was merely glad that both boys were still breathing.   
  
Fugaku had made the decision to put the arranged marriage on hold. With his new position, he was unsure of how to proceed regarding the clan. There were talks of having Kagami act as clan head while Fugaku focused primarily on village matters, though Fugaku would still retain his status. Kagami would have to get the approval for big decisions - however, he’d be acting as Police Force co-captain, as Fugaku would still occasionally be working there as well. This was the most favorable option among the Uchiha at the time. Things were still up in the air. Shisui couldn’t help but to get his hopes up - hopefully he would be relieved of his obligation to marry Izumi for good. Those who knew of the engagement were told not to speak of it until a solid decision was made.   
  
Shisui wasn’t going to speak too much of his opinion to his family, save for Itachi and his father. They probably all knew what he was thinking anyways.   
  
He almost couldn’t believe it was happening. He knew there was still a chance he’d have to be married, but this relieved the massive burden from his shoulders at least temporarily. His turmoil was almost immediately relieved when Fugaku had told him. He felt a rush of optimism and ease. Then he had thought of you.   
  
Everything made him think of you. From the fluffy and full clouds to the song of the birds. To make it worse, Shizune was attending to them. Shisui saw absolutely no similarities between the two of you, so it was hard to believe that she was actually your older cousin. She was bland. You were the exact opposite. That was what made it so hard to believe.   
  
It was even harder to believe that you hadn’t come to see him. Your father had even shown up twice. He had told Shisui that he did not know why you weren’t coming to see him, and that you had been training and out with your friends quite frequently. You had been spotted with a blonde boy multiple times. 

  
It wasn’t until a few days after your return did Tsunade discharge them.   
  
Itachi looked well. The dark bags under his eyes were considerably lighter, and the injuries he had sustained were almost completely healed saved for his lung. That was going to take time, Tsunade had told him, because of the delay in treatment. She did tell him that regardless of that, he was going to make a full recovery. Shisui and Itachi spent their hours together talking about you, Izumi, and the clan business. They had both taken a rather positive outlook on the future, and Itachi had confessed to his cousin that he hated the idea of him marrying Izumi. Shisui told him he wouldn’t have enjoyed it anyways, and that he hoped they’d call it off permanently.   
  


When the two of them sauntered down the halls together, Shizune gave them a polite smile. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement. The double doors opened for them, and they were immediately met with the uncovered sun beating down on them. The smell of the autumn air mixed with numerous foods, and the sounds of the people brought a small smirk to Shisui’s face.   
  
They went their separate ways - Itachi went to report to his father, and Shisui went to look for you.   
  
—-   
  
It had been a month now since you and Shisui had spoke last. Izumi had told you to suck up your pride and go see him, but as you had told her (which she didn’t believe), it wasn’t a matter of pride. It was a matter of respecting Shisui’s space. He clearly wanted it. He hadn’t responded to any of your letters before he had been attacked. You were worried, of course, and it wasn’t the most tactful way of going about getting space, but you didn’t want to overstep.   
  
It was confusing. While you were angry at him for disregarding your feelings like this, you understood why he did it. He was the type to brush his emotions aside, not to work through them. If kissing you brought up the same emotions in him that it did you, then it was to be expected that he would withdraw.   
  
Doesn’t mean it was right.   
  
You had actually confided in Deidara - he was staying in Konohagakure until negotiations were through in order to escort the Iwa representative back home. Deidara had a lot of insight to offer, though he was so young. He had encouraged you to value yourself and your feelings, and to stand up for yourself. As he put it, “Don’t take any shit from anyone, un.”   
  
You wouldn’t have put it like that, but as aggressive as it was, you were going to try to live by it.   
  
You were dressed in shorts and a cut off tank, hands bleeding from your knuckles and sweating buckets when Shisui arrived.   
  
You had been working on roughing up your skin. You had noticed that Deidara’s hands were coarse and rough, and he told you it was from taijutsu training, and how often it came in handy. You had decided to take up punching sturdy trees.   
  
Shisui was surprised to see you working on something so arduous.   
  
“(Name)-chan,” he called. You stiffened, mid-swing. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Yeah, are you?” You turned towards him, an eyebrow cocked. “I’m not so sure.”   
  
If the situation wasn’t so serious, he’d laugh about the disheveled mess that was your ponytail.   
  
“I’m.. not very efficient at confronting those types of feelings.”   
  
“Clearly.” You turned your back to him, going to strike again.   
  
His warm fingers closed around your fist. You scowled. Damn body flicker. He had been behind you less than a second ago, and now…   
  
“You realize you’re bleeding, right?”   
  
“You  _ can’t _ be serious.” His grip on your fist tightened. You winced. “What was that for?”   
  
“For fun,” he said with a shrug. “I get what you’re doing here, but a tree isn’t gonna put up much of a fight. Plus, you’re probably dying to get a few hits on me.” He let go of your hand. “What do you say we spar a bit? No jutsu, no ninja tools. Just hand-to-hand.”   
  
He could be just as annoying as Daisuke sometimes. And with all of the time you were spending with the brown-haired boy, he was getting incredibly annoying.   
  
As for Shisui...   
  
“I’m not looking for a fight,” you retorted, moving around him to get back to your training. “I’m-"   
  
“Just spar me.”   
  
You looked over at him. His face was neutral. “Why?”   
  
“For fun.”   
  
“You already know I can’t land a hit on you. Why should I even try?”   
  
“You might get lucky this time, (Name)-chan.”   
  
He wasn’t too fond of your newfound nonchalant attitude towards him.   
  
“I guess.”   
  
“Cool. I’m gonna stretch out a bit, then we’ll get to it.”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
He stretched out while you redid your hair and admired the sky.   
  
The birds were singing their pleasant song, the sun blazing through the clouds, giving off a touch of warmth. The wildlife was active, twittering about, searching for scraps. The blades of green grass swayed with the gentle breeze, shuffling the leaves and adding to the bird’s song.   
  
These were the sounds of Konoha.   
  
“It’s a beautiful day,” Shisui spoke as he lifted his shirt from his torso. “A bit warm, though.”   
  
“I think it’s perfect.”   
  
“I’ll bet you do.” His eyes roamed down your body, seemingly inspecting your outfit. You averted your eyes.   
  
“You can stop looking now. Let’s get to it.”   
  
“As you wish, (Name)-chan.”   
  
You both rose your fingers, standing still and allowing the breeze to wash over you.   
  
Mere seconds later, Shisui was inches from you. You back stepped, catching his fist. He swung again and you ducked. You used your palm to redirect his next strike, then counter attacked. He flipped backwards. You sprinted after him, ducking his next swing and countering with one of your own. He stepped to the side and flicked your ear.   
  


Your cheeks burned red at the lack of effort that had taken him. You jabbed twice, both being redirected. He countered with a hook to your cheekbone. You weren’t moving fast enough to dodge it, so he swiftly opened his palm and lowered the velocity of his swing. Instead of hitting you, he gently stroked your cheek.   
  
You pushed him backwards with both hands in frustration. “Take me seriously, damn it!” You swung a few more times to no avail.   
  
“Sorry (Name)-chan, you’re just not fast enough.” He was forced to exhale as you dug a well timed punch to his gut. You smirked in victory, swinging again, but this time at his face.   
  
He caught your wrist, pulling you towards him. You stumbled into his chest, putting your arms out to resist his embrace. Shisui’s arms slid around your waist, his fingers brushing against your skin.    
  
Shisui had started to break a light sweat. His bare chest was dampening against your torso. You sighed and relented, returning his embrace.   
  
“Mm, now that’s my (Name)-chan,” he practically purred into your ear.   
  
“I’m  _ not _ yours, Shisui-kun.”   
  
“Might as well be,” he whispered against the skin of your neck.   
  
You wanted to ignore that. Really you did. It made your already flushed face even darker.   
  
“If I was, would you really ignore me for a month after only two days of contact between missions?”   
  
“Depends on if you’d punch me in my solar plexus again or not.” You felt his lips shift into a smile. “I’m sure that I’ll always remember that look on your face.”   
  
“Why do you taunt me like this?”   
  
“Because it’s easy to,” Shisui teased, moving to look you in the eye. “I missed you.”   
  
“Did you really? I couldn’t tell.”   
  
“Bitterness looks good on you.”   
  
“Cheekiness doesn’t do much for you, though.”   
  
Shisui winked at you before breaking from you completely. “I am sorry, (Name)-chan. I’m sure you must be confused.”   
  
“A little,” you admitted. But you did like his attention, so you didn’t really want to say something to make him stop…   
  
“Things are complicated right now, but in a good way.” Shisui spoke with a gentle smile. “I will explain it to you eventually. But for now, let’s just-”   
  
“Stop disappearing on me, Shisui-kun. It pisses me off.”   
  
“I really am sorry, (Name)-chan. I hope you know that. It won’t happen again. ”   
  
“I hope you’re serious. You’re very important to me, but if you do it again, I’ll have to-"   
  
“I understand. You don’t need to say it. I don’t want to hear that.” He watched your eyes flicker down his toned body. He smirked. “I think you’d miss looking, though.”   
  
“Maybe,” you agreed sheepishly. “But maybe I’m thinking about how sweaty you are after only a couple of minutes sparring.”   
  
“Or you’re thinking about how it felt when you slipped your hand through my shirt to feel my skin on the night of the festival.” He walked to his shirt, bending down and picking it up. “Your face is kinda red, (Name)-chan. I’d get that checked out.”   
  
“It’s just a little warm,” you refuted, watching him pull his shirt over his head.   
  
“Really? I think it’s perfect.”   
  
“I’ll bet you do,” you teased, mocking him from earlier as he did you.   
  
“C’mon, let’s get you changed and those hands wrapped. Then we’ll get something to eat.”   
  
“Right.”   
  
You jogged to catch up to him, and he looked back over his shoulder at you.   
  
He watched a couple of strands of your hair fall from your messy ponytail and brush your sun kissed cheeks. All of a sudden, a weird, foreign feeling began to bubble up in his gut. He couldn’t put a word to the feeling.   
  
He swallowed as it hit him. That was it... You had given him butterflies for the first time.   
  
As you caught up to him, two butterflies flew by a couple feet ahead - one stark black, and the other pure white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be looking up for you guys, right? At least for now... mwahahaha. >:) I won't spoil it but.. I mean, it IS a Naruto fic. You can't expect things to be happy forever, right?! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	5. Four: Paving the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the nice reviews guys! Sorry that it took so long to get this out, I was a little conflicted on whether or not to let this story get heated, but I ultimately decided to say fuck it. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

You had learned a lot about Deidara during his stay in Konohagakure. He had become something of a friend to you. You often went to dinner or lunch together when you weren’t out doing missions - and when you were, he spent his nose buried in books in the library. You had found that while he was abrasive and outspoken, he kept a lot to himself and was a rather modest person. When he had explained to you that his specialty was in explosives you had decided against asking him to spar, as that was one of your weakest points. He appreciated your company and thought that you were particularly intelligent, though reserved until you had gotten to know him a bit further. Daisuke kept him company more often than you did, however, as you had resigned yourself to spending more time with your Uchiha friends.

 

There were a few times where you had chosen to spend time with Deidara rather than them, and Izumi had constantly pestered Shisui with questions of how he felt about that. In all truthfulness, he was bothered by it. He was determined not to feel threatened, though. Deidara lived in a different village than the two of you, and on top of that, he was too young for you. Besides, it was as obvious to anybody who saw the two of you together that you were absolutely smitten with him. You were all for him, and that knowledge kept him secure.

 

But another nagging voice reminded him that instead of visit him and Itachi in the hospital, you had spent your time with Deidara, Daisuke, and his girlfriend. That wasn’t a good feeling. Even though you showered him in attention, he couldn’t help but to wonder sometimes.

 

On top of that, as secure as he typically was, he felt a twinge of _something_ when your cheeks were dampened with crystal drops at Deidara’s departure. He had come with you to see Deidara off, and while he struggled to understand exactly why you lingered in his embrace so long, he fought off his insecurities once more and offered the younger blonde boy a shake of his hand.

 

 _“_ Thank you for being a good friend to (Name)-chan while you were here, Deidara-san.”

 

Deidara gave the Uchiha teen a crooked smile. “No problem. It was a pleasure, un. You’ve got a great girl on your hands, Uchiha-san. I wouldn’t mess that up if I were you.”

 

“Not planning on it. Have a safe trip, you two.” He took a few steps back, allowing you to hug the blonde boy once again.

 

“I don’t think it was quite that one-sided, (Name)-san.” Deidara whispered into your ear. You chucked and allowed Daisuke to give his goodbyes to the boy, offering Deidara’s older jonin companion and the Iwa representative a bow.

 

They were off quickly after Daisuke finished his “stay safe and out of trouble” speech. Shira, Daisuke’s girlfriend and your old teammate, waved at you before you all went your separate ways.

 

“What did he say to you?” Shisui asked, his hands in his pockets and his chin tilted towards the clouds.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just now, when you hugged him again.”

 

“Oh, that. That was nothing, he was only referencing something Daisuke-kun said a little while back.”

 

“What was it?”

 

You cocked a brow at him. “Why would it matter?”

 

He smirked and then sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. It doesn’t matter.” He looked at you for a moment before giving you a smile. “Do you still want to do some training today or do you want to skip out on it?”

 

It still lingered on his mind a little, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. He figured it was only because you hadn’t made it known that you two were… a thing.

 

The shift in subject was welcomed by you. “It’s up to you, Shisui-kun. I’m not sure it matters much anymore. When Hokage-sama goes away, I doubt his replacement would choose me to participate in the jonin exams anyways.” You kicked a pebble. “He’s the only one who thinks I could do it.”

 

“He’s not the only one, (Name)-chan. I am _positive_ that you could do it. You simply need a little more practice. Let’s go to the river. I have something different in mind for today.”

 

Shisui bit at his lip. Maybe he’d feel better if he went public with it…

 

Shisui sighed as he gazed at you admiringly. You were looking straight ahead, a neutral expression on your visage. He smirked as he watched the wisps of your hair flutter about your face.

 

You truly were... _something_.

 

“How would you feel, (Name)-chan,  if I called you my girlfriend?” He spoke again hastily. “I’m not asking you out _yet_. I’m just asking how you’d feel.”

 

This question slightly confused you, as he never truly gave the two of you a label yet. You had really only been acting like a couple in private and in front of Itachi and Izumi. Other than that, no one else knew that the dynamic between you two had changed.

 

“I’d like that,” you managed to muster out. He did nothing but smile in response, and your cheeks tinged that all too familiar pink. A few moments passed, and the two of you ignored the stares of the Uchiha residents as you made your way through the compound.

 

Shisui finally passed his own house, to which he stopped momentarily. “(Name)-chan, there’s something I want to do.”

 

You wouldn’t be able to tell, but his heart was beating rapidly. He outstretched his free hand to knock on the door. Shisui gripped your hand hastily and tightly.

 

His father would have just gotten home from his shift, but he was eager to get it over with.

 

Shisui felt Kagami before he saw him. His father opened the door to meet his son with a neutral expression, and you… wide-eyed and unsure. You looked slightly more uneasy when you noticed the weapon tied to his back. He was still in uniform and looked incredibly intimidating.

 

He noted your close proximity, and lowered his gaze.

 

…

 

“I see.”

 

“I want everyone to know, tou-san.”

 

And now they would, with how many Uchiha were watching.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise, son?”

 

“No,” he admitted. “But I want them to know.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because she is mine.”

 

Kagami felt a twinge of nostalgia at his sons words. He focused on you for a moment, noting that you looked practically terrified as you stood before him.

 

“(Name)...”

 

“Yes, Uchiha-san?”

 

“I am a bit speechless, and I hope that you do not take it offensively. My son lacks tact when he is overemotional.”

 

That was very true.

 

“But I do want to say… that if this is something that the two of you both want desperately with all of who you are...” he trailed off, the conflict that his son would soon have to face invading his thoughts momentarily as he spoke. And as if it was fated, he remembered…

 

//

 

His wife sat on the edge of the bed, a disconcerted expression on her face.

 

“ _Hime_ , what bothers you?” A younger Kagami asked, gently bringing her to look at him.

 

“Fugaku-san’s words tonight. He speaks as if he will control the lives of the boys.”

 

“It will be their honor as Uchiha men to-”

 

“No.”

 

Kagami sat straight, taken by surprise at his wife's words. She made direct eye contact with him, a fierce glow of conviction shining in her deep brown orbs.

 

“Our son… we worked so hard to conceive him. You know that, love. He deserves to live a full, happy life of his choosing. Whether or not he is a ninja, a bartender, a traveler. Whether he chooses to marry an Uchiha woman, a civilian, or a kunoichi of another clan, or even live out his days alone. He deserves that choice. And I will fight Fugaku-san until the day I die for his right to own his own person, and Itachi’s too. They deserve the right to choose.”

 

Kagami looked at her with an uneasy expression. He wasn’t sure if she was right, and she wasn’t sure just how well Fugaku would take that, but…

 

“ _I will support you_.”

 

//

 

“Tou-san?” Shisui’s voice brought him back from his memory. It almost stung to leave the presence of his late wife - it felt wrong. Kagami had to blink a few times before he was completely brought back to reality. Sorrow overcame him in a crashing, overwhelming wave, but he knew what he had to do. Even if he wasn’t convinced that his son was making the right decision, it was his choice, and Kagami was determined to fight for Shisui’s right to choose on his wife’s behalf.

 

He extended both of his hands and put them on both you and Shisui’s shoulders.

 

 _“I will support you_. Welcome to the family, (Name).”

 

The weight on Shisui’s shoulders seemed to slide off. Your timid face turned into one of relief.

 

“You’re not angry?” Shisui asked, slightly bewildered.

  
“I am confused and slightly hesitant to accept this, but if it truly is something that you both want, I cannot keep you apart.”

 

Shisui let out a sharp breath of air. “(Name)-chan, go on ahead. I will meet you there.” You were stunned speechless, but broke from him and nodded. You figured they’d need time alone for a moment after such big news. You were also a bit eager to leave that tense situation.

 

“You are completely aware what the clan will think of this.” Kagami voiced as you were out of earshot.

 

“I do, tou-san. I am willing to endure it.”

 

“When did your feelings towards her change?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’ve liked her this whole time and I was honestly ignorant to it until I became almost obsessed with her, or if it came upon me when we…”

 

“You don’t need to continue,” Kagami eased.

 

“It was nothing like that,” Shisui asserted. “It was just… an overwhelming amount of intimacy.”

 

“As long as you truly believe that she is what you want Shisui, I will stand behind you every step of the way.”

 

“She is everything that I want.” The passion with which he spoke with caught Kagami by surprise, making him slightly uncomfortable. It reminded him of himself. It reminded him of Shisui’s mother, of his love for her.

 

“I-I understand. We will talk more later. Be prepared for Fugaku-san to issue an emergency clan meeting.”

 

It was the first time his father had ever faltered while speaking to him.

 

“Thank you, tou-san. I will be there.”

 

“Go.”

 

He didn’t protest. Kagami watched Shisui jog away with a wistful look on his face.

 

Though he was still mourning his love’s death, time did not slow. His son was becoming a man now, and could very likely fall into a love of his own.

 

Upon seeing that unabashed look of confident admiration for you on his son’s face, he realized that his subconscious attempts to replace his wife were fruitless. He was wasting his time in his new relationship; she was kind, smart, and beautiful, but he would never love her like he loved his late wife. He would never have the look in his eye that Shisui just had as he proclaimed that the two of you were together… at least not with her. A part of him believed that he’d never have that again - he had lost it prematurely, and he could never get it back.

 

His eyes softly closed and he rested his hand on the open door to support him.

 

His son was growing. He was becoming a man in more ways than one, and his mother wouldn’t be there to see it. She missed the look in his eye as he confessed his feelings for you, she missed him awakening his Mangekyo, and would never meet any future grandchildren.

 

And she would never know that the girl that Shisui trained with would one day become the woman that made his unwavering son waver, tinge his pale cheeks pink, make him smile in the way no one else could. And all of this was with someone of his choosing, it wasn’t forced upon him by the clan; their son was making clan history by displaying this so openly.

 

Kagami had only now just come to power. He had only recently taken his brother in law’s place as Clan head, and he was sure that this would cause conflict. It had been long enough for the news to have been spread to Fugaku, who still retained authority over him. The clan was ultimately satisfied with Kagami’s rule, but he knew they would not allow him to deal with a conflict including his own son. He was not an experienced enough leader for that. The shift wasn’t even completely finished yet.  

 

Kagami didn’t have to open his lids to know his brother-in-law was approaching with a look of disapproval. He could sense it.

 

“Kagami.”

 

“I know, Fugaku-san.” His eyes slid open. “And you must already be aware that I am not going to stop him.”

 

Fugaku looked displeased at his answer, and crossed his arms. “They are angry. Quite a few of them have come to me with their complaints already, and it hasn’t even been a half hour since he made his way through here.” Fugaku sighed. “I understand that this is difficult for you, but your son cannot make such foolish displays and not receive consequences.”

 

“I am not one to tell him who he can and cannot love, Fugaku-san. I will not. She would not have it.”

 

“But you, deep in your core, believe it to be wrong, do you not?” Kagami motioned him inside. Fugaku followed and sat at his table. Kagami did the same.

 

“I would prefer for him to be with an Uchiha woman, yes. But if he chooses her, then I am not going to fight him.”

 

Fugaku sighed. “Do you not understand what this means? If they were to procreate, we do not know if their children would bear the Sharingan. We do not even know if she can bear children. He could be-”

 

“I respect your opinion, and I truly mean that, but my son is one of the best damn things to happen to this clan - hell, this village. Without him, we’d either be in another Great Ninja War or dead. I am not going to put that kind of pressure on him simply because he chose a non-Uchiha woman. Not to mention, Fugaku-san, that your own son would be dead multiple times over without mine. I believe he is due a little leniency.”

Fugaku let out a curt breath. Kagami could tell that his brother in law was frustrated with him, but he refused to back down.

 

“The things you say are true,” Fugaku began. “But it is his duty as an Uchiha. Should he turn his back on his destiny, he turns his back on the clan.”

 

“Then why were Izumi and her mother allowed to return?”

 

“You know as well as I do that once her father passed, it was inevitable. Her mother was an esteemed woman before she left the clan, and-”

 

“Then your own grandchildren will not be full Uchiha themselves, Fugaku-san, should you rightfully allow him to marry her as he pleases. What, then, is the difference?”

 

Fugaku’s scowl deepened. “The difference is that (Name) is not even half Uchiha. She is nothing to our clan. She is half Kato, half something irrelevant. She is a skilled kunoichi for her age, yes, but she has nothing to offer a clan like ours. No kekkai genkai, no proper bloodline. There is not even a sliver of prowess that any children could inherit from her. Could you imagine a failure sporting the Uchiha name? Could you-”

 

“My son is seventeen years old, Fugaku-san. He has at least two years before he needs to concern himself with his hypothetical offspring. And to make assumptions that their children would be failures… that’s a long shot. My son is one of the most talented shinobi this world has seen. You are grasping for anything that resembles a conflict, but you can find nothing of substance. Be honest with yourself. (Name) and Hiro are some of the most genuine and kind people either of us have met.” Kagami exhaled and leaned back into the chair. “My wife used to joke that she’d leave me for him if he’d ask her.”

 

Fugaku put a gentle hand on top of Kagami’s. “I know you are still mourning her. I know this is something she would support. But her ideals aside, is this something you yourself will approve of?”

 

Kagami made direct eye contact with the Uchiha clan head. “I cannot say that I agree with his decision. I believe he rushed into things, as he does when he becomes overwhelmed. But I would rather him drown himself in her arms than in his drink as he has been.”

 

It was obvious once he started puking every night.  

 

“But do you approve?”

 

“I cannot say that I do,” he admitted, running his hands through wispy dark strands. “But I can say that I will treat her as my own and welcome her to my home with open arms.” The two men sat in silence for a few moments before Kagami spoke once more. “If it should be anybody, I am glad that it is her.”

 

“So you will not oppose his decision?” Fugaku asked calmly, removing his hand from Kagami’s own.

 

“I will not. I am sorry, brother, that it has come to this. But if he ends up falling in love with her, then I will regret not giving him my full support.”

 

“I understand.” Fugaku went to stand. “I will be calling a meeting at midnight. Please let him know.”

 

“Of course.” Kagami walked him out, ending their meeting with a handshake. He closed the door once again, sitting at the table.

 

Kagami contemplated amidst the silence.

 

\---

 

“I’m really bad at this, Shisui-kun. Can we do something else?” You huffed, just having pulled yourself out of the currents. Your hair was dripping from the strands, your clothes soaked. He was standing on top of the water effortlessly, as dry as he was when the two of you had first started.

 

“(Name)-chan, you need to be able to effectively counter genjutsu while also harnessing your chakra to your physical body. It’s one of the precursors to the test. I remember it very clearly.”

 

You grunted as you shifted to kneel before him. “I’m trying, Shisui-kun. My chakra control isn’t on that level yet. I can’t concentrate so deeply.” You moved to stand. “I swear to God I’m going to drown if we don’t do something else. My concentration just keeps breaking.”

 

He gnawed at his lip and as he did so, something popped up in your head.

 

“Can you even swim, Shisui-kun?”

 

“What?” He asked almost defensively. You quickly changed your tone.

  
“Can you swim?”

 

“Yes,” he spoke, giving you a quizzical look. “Why would I not be able to swim?”  His previous over-defensiveness had vanished.

 

“Daisuke-kun told me that you used to have… trouble swimming.”

 

“Daisuke… said that?”

 

“Yes. I didn’t believe him at first but I actually haven’t seen you swim before, so I wasn’t sure.”

 

“I can swim.” He was going to add that he couldn’t do it very well, but decided against admitting that to you.

 

“I only wanted to make sure that you could so that I wouldn’t drown if I couldn’t get up myself,” you reassured him. “I wasn’t trying to demean you.”

 

“It’s fine, (Name)-chan. I’m not offended.” He reached for your cheek, brushing his thumb against the bone. “It’s been a couple hours. I guess we can be finished for the night.”

 

You looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the purple hues had become black and the stars were shining down at the two of you. The moon illuminated the wispy clouds, and the clear space allowed you two to marvel.

 

“One day we’ll spar here. On top of the water.”

 

“Why would we do that?”

 

“Concentration, (Name)-chan. You need to learn to maintain your chakra’s siphoning while fighting. Learning to do this will be beneficial to your medical ninjutsu as well.”

 

“Okay. Let’s get the genjutsu part down first.” He grabbed you around your waist, bringing you to his chest.

 

Your wet clothes dampened his own, but if it bothered him, he didn’t show it. He ran his fingers through your soft hair and you closed your eyes at the calming ministration. He lifted you slightly, and you felt a harsh gust of air, his lips pressing against yours.

 

You opened your eyes.

 

You were on top of the cliff that you were previously below, the water rushing intensely. You were previously unaware that he could use his body flicker while carrying somebody, but somehow, you weren't surprised. You studied his face.

 

His lids were closed and the moonlight hit him perfectly, enhancing his already pale skin and amplified the contrast between it and his dark lashes. You slipped your own eyes shut once again and kissed him back. He took a step forward, forcing you to step back. He did this a few more times, never breaking from you. Your back hit a sturdy object that you could only assume was a tree. He reached for the back of your neck, his other hand still around your hip. He was holding you so closely that you were sure he was almost as drenched as you had been.

 

Shisui kissed you with such passion - it was something you had never witnessed in him before. It felt as if he was almost afraid to let you go, as if you would slip through his fingers should he lessen his grip on you even a fraction. You kissed him back just as eagerly. His mouth became more fervent, opening wider and wider the longer you did so. As if it came naturally to you, your locked his lip with yours, his lower lip in between your own.

 

Shisui made a small sound in the back of his throat at the new feeling. Tentatively, he slid the tip of his tongue against your lips.

 

His heart pounded like a drum. You returned the ministration more confidently than he had, locking your hands around his neck. He pushed you harder against the tree.

 

He knew then that you had captivated him. Mind, body, and soul. He felt the slight trembling of your fingers against the nape of his neck, relished in the shaky breaths that escaped your lips when he wasn’t upon them.

 

You blossomed like a flower - each touch he gave you brought you to life. Animatedly you returned his caresses, only serving to speed up his already racing pulse. Confidently you searched his body with your fingers, gently tugging at the hem of his slightly damp shirt.

 

You were taking him by surprise, but he followed your lead with vigor. He regretfully separated from your mouth for a mere second before planting his lips back onto yours, no longer as hesitant to bring his tongue to yours. His shirt was tossed to the side. You splayed your hands on his bare, hard stomach, enjoying the slight shiver you sent through his body as you did so. You weren’t sure if it was because your hands were cold, or because it affected him in such a way.

 

It was his turn to roam your body, though he did so unsurely, sliding his hands up your shirt. You took one of your hands that had been running up and down his toned body and brought it to his own hand, guiding it upwards.

 

He separated from you. “Have you done this… before?” It was so hot. His forehead began to bead with sweat.

 

“I haven’t,” you whispered. “I just know that I want it.”

 

He stopped you mere inches short of your uncovered breast.

 

“You’re overthinking it,” you hummed. “Just let your emotions take over your body.”

 

He was about to reply with how hard it would be for him to do that until you lifted his hand higher, cupping it around you.

 

“Ah, fuck,” he hissed, allowing you to lead him into kneading motions. “(Name)-chan,” he whispered, his head falling onto the crook of your neck. “I.. can’t handle this.”

 

“Do you want to stop?” You removed your hand from his.

 

“No,” he protested. “I’m… so nervous,” he conceded. “I feel lightheaded.”

 

“We can stop, Shisui-kun. We have a lot of time ahead of us.” You removed his hand from your body and intertwined your fingers. He noticed that you were still shaking, too. “I want you to be comfortable.”

 

“I am comfortable, it’s that-”

 

“Another time, Shisui-kun - when you’re ready.” He stood motionless for a few seconds before he was upon your lips again, but this time, slower.

 

He took his time exploring your curves with his hands, and while he was still tentative, he was more confident than before.

 

You kissed him back deeply, wrapping your arms around him. His hand once again slithered up your torso, and he was inches away from your breast when he broke from you abruptly.

 

“Wh-“

 

He shushed you, quickly fixing your clothes and handing you his shirt. “Put it on,” he ordered.

 

“I’m already wearing-“

 

“You’re cold, wet, and wearing a white cropped shirt. Put mine on, please.” Your cheeks pinked as you complied. Not even a second passed after you slipped his shirt on did the two of you hear a voice.

 

“Cousin.” Itachi appeared from the shadows. “My father is calling a clan meeting. You are to attend.”

 

“Where’s my father?” Shisui asked, wondering why Itachi was sent rather than his father.

 

“He sent me. He figured that you may be a bit…” his eyes shifted towards you. “Preoccupied.”

 

“We were only training, Itachi-san. We were working on chakra control.”

 

“I have not yet discovered a chakra control technique that involves being pushed up against a tree,” Itachi mused playfully, though monotone. “You do not need to hide. I am the least of your worries.”

 

You and Shisui made brief eye contact.

 

“When does it begin?”

 

“Now.”

 

“Now?” You asked, your voice filled with anxiety on behalf of Shisui.

 

“Yes, (Name)-san. Though we do have time to walk you home, seeing as it is dark out,” Itachi finished, offering you a gentle smile. You wondered how he could smile with such a serious meeting to come.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” you protested. “I just-“

 

“I have to stop by my house for another shirt anyway. I’ll get one on the way.”

 

Itachi’s eyes flickered to the dark shirt you were wearing - Shisui’s shirt. It was obvious that it was his; the Uchiha clan emblem was plastered on both sides of it, though the insignia was significantly smaller on the front and placed where Shisui’s heart would be.

 

“As much as I’m sure the clan would love to see physical proof of your increased prowess, I have to agree with you, given the circumstances.” Itachi, though his tone was serious, was definitely teasing his cousin. He began the trek back to Shisui’s house.

 

Shisui waited for you to start walking, and then joined you at your side. The stubborn breeze would’ve sent a chill down your spine. However, Konoha was warm through the night during these times, though the air was cooling down with the turn of the seasons.

 Shisui’s arm swung across your shoulders. You looked at him, as if to ask if he was sure of his actions.

 

He gave you a smile that made your heart stutter. “I’m not worried, (Name)-chan.”

 

“I hope it’s not too bad,” you muttered. Shisui let out a laugh but couldn’t respond.

 

There were a few stragglers about, but sure enough, most of the Uchiha had already left to the meeting site. Those who hadn’t gave the three of you unwelcoming glares - something told you that the glares were pointed at you, however.

 

It uneased you; you kept on though, and Shisui marveled at you silently.

 

You were different in many ways, now. In a way, he supposed that he still saw you as that meek little girl he began training all those years ago. You had been shut out from the social circles of those around you, although it had been unintentional. You had just never spoken up, never went out of your comfort zone. Up until the Uchiha boys came, you hadn’t really had any friends.

 

It was partially your fault. You could’ve put yourself out there more, but you were scared of rejection. After the success you had with your team and doing solo missions, you gained confidence. After training with the boys, you morphed into something different. You had been that girl for years now, but for some reason, he had trouble seeing you that way. Maybe it was because you didn’t really need him anymore.

 

His smile melted off of his face.

 

You had grown over the years, but even more in his absence. It unnerved him now that he realized how much you had flourished without his presence. How much you had grown mentally, how you had even toned up even the slightest bit.

 

He took his arm from you and asked you to wait with Itachi as he entered his house.

 

“(Name)-san, I hope you are prepared for this,” Itachi began as Shisui’s form disappeared behind the wooden door.

 

“For what, Itachi-san?”

 

“The backlash.” You sighed as his brown orbs pierced through you.

 

“Truthfully, I’m not.” He put a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

 

It wasn’t the answer he was expecting. You seemed so enamored with Shisui that he almost thought you were fearless in the face of it’s complexities.

 

“There would be backlash regardless of who he chose. He was betrothed to… another woman. Though the circumstances around his arrangement have changed, they still feel as if his love life belongs to the clan.”

 

You stayed silent.

 

“My clansmen are used to you, in a way. They may come around.”

 

You doubted that.

 

“A word of advice, (Name)-san.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Slow down. Neither of you are ready to fall as hard as you’ve started to.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Itachi hummed. “Your relationship is too premature to  rush into things, (Name)-san. If you truly wish for this relationship to last, you must be patient. The two of you are both new to it, and Shisui will not be tactful regarding this, I’m afraid. Also, I am more confident that you will be the one to heed my warning.” You blushed at the implication.

 

Itachi knew what had happened, then.

 

“You’ve had a longer time to let your feelings simmer. Consciously or not.”

 

“Itachi, how long have you known that I-?”

 

His signature gentle smile spread across his features. “Long enough.”

 

You laughed sheepishly. “I guess it was obvious to everyone except us.”

 

“It-“

 

Shisui walked out with a complete change of clothes, seeing as his previous outfit had been dampened. He gave Itachi a look, and he took his hand from you. You went to take his shirt off before he stopped you.

 

“Keep it, (Name)-chan. I have more.”

 

You brightened. “Really?”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah. Of course.”

 

You lit up and your elevated mood stayed for the rest of the walk home. Shisui kissed your forehead and bid you goodnight, and helped you close the shop doors, covering them with the curtains.

 

Itachi and Shisui started to backtrack home, and with a sigh, Shisui began talking.

 

“Looks like I’ve gotten myself into some shit.”

 

“It appears so,” Itachi countered with a small smirk.

 

“What do you think, cousin?”

 

“It was bound to happen.” Shisui lifted a brow quizzically.

 

“What do you… Nevermind. I meant about the way I came out with it to the clan.” Itachi looked out into the distance as he contemplated.

 

“I would not have done it that way,” Itachi finally spoke. “But I respect your decision. I believe that they would have the same reaction regardless of how you chose to disclose your relationship with her.”

 

“I held her hand on a whim,” Shisui admitted. “I can’t really say that I thought any of this through.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

“I’m ready the face the repercussions for my actions. Might as well get it out of the way, right?”

 

Itachi hummed. “You don’t have any other choice, cousin.”

 

Shisui rolled his eyes at his cousins glaringly obvious statement.

 

—-

 

There was an air of uneasy silence once Shisui and Itachi made their entrance. Any semblance of hushed conversation had ceased when the two had been spotted making their descent down the stone stairs.

 

An underground meeting place was necessary for a clan of the Uchiha’s caliber. Any eavesdropping was nearly impossible, though the location did make it uncomfortably cold. The torches held above them flickered, causing the shadows of his clansmen to dance upon the stonewall. It almost seemed mocking.

 

The group separated to allow the two space to maneuver towards the front. The intensity of the stares Shisui was subject to would’ve made a lesser man squirm, but Shisui continued with his head high. Itachi fell off to stand with his mother. Shisui stood before Fugaku, taking his place next to his father.

 

Kagami kept his gaze forward.

 

“You may be seated,” Fugaku began, his scorning gaze focused on no one but his nephew. Shisui held this eye contact, almost relished in it.

 

He would not back down.

 

“Your bold transgression of the Uchiha way has brought you here, nephew. And we are gathered here to listen as to why you believe we should not deliver punishment.”

 

Shisui didn’t speak.

 

“You are allowed to plead your case. I am sure we would all be interested to hear an explanation for your behavior earlier tonight.”

 

“I have no explanation, Fugaku-sama.” His words rang out, and seemed to carry more weight than Fugaku’s himself. No one dared speak out of turn.

 

Fugaku’s scowl deepened. The atmosphere darkened. Shisui glanced at his father, but received no acknowledgement in return. He fought back a sigh.

 

“You have been accused of romantic relations with a woman outside of the clan. Do you deny these claims?”

 

“No.”

 

Scattered gasps were heard from around the room.

 

“Let me make myself clear,” Fugaku continued, as if Shisui didn’t understand the first time. “There have been eye-witness reports that you, Uchiha Shisui, have been showing public affection to a non-Uchiha woman. Can you confirm this?”

 

“I can,” Shisui affirmed, his voice bold and strong.

 

“You are admitting that you have a romantic relationship with a woman outside of the clan?”

 

“Yes, Fugaku-sama. But I would hardly be the first.” He shot his father a second look. Kagami shifted under his son’s scrutinous gaze.

 

“We are not addressing past issues at this time,” Fugaku asserted. “We are holding council for your foolish display earlier tonight. Are you not aware that your marriage negotiations were put on hold and not adjourned?”

 

“I am aware.”

 

“You are promised to another woman but yet, you fraternize… that is not very becoming of an Uchiha groom.”

 

Being scolded in a room full of his clansmen was not the ideal way to spend his night. The urge to speak his piece and to stop holding his tongue was beginning to physically pain him.

 

“Leaders do not put on such foolish displays, especially when they are promised to another.”

 

“With all due respect, Fugaku-sama,” Shisui started. He saw his father stiffen in the corner of his eye. “I only agreed to marry an Uchiha woman with the condition that I eventually be given the role of Chief. Since my father has largely taken over, I would be able to fall into that role upon his retirement without issue, correct?”

 

Fugaku took a moment to respond. “You are correct.”

 

“Then am I also able to redact my consent to this arrangement without conflict, Fugaku-sama?”

 

He hadn’t missed Izumi’s absence when he entered the room. Shisui was perceptive enough to know why - he knew this was going to come up eventually. He might as well get it over with.

 

“... Akara, do you have any qualms with this?” Izumi’s mother was stone faced. Her gaze flickered to Itachi.

 

“No.”

 

“Kagami?”

 

“No.” Fugaku locked eyes with Mikoto for several moments. She struggled to swallow the smile that was making its way to her face.

 

This meeting had not gone in the direction that her husband had been anticipating.

 

“Very well. Uchiha Shisui, you are hereby released from your duty to marry Uchiha Izumi. However,” he continued. “That does not solve the conflict at hand. You are guilty of inter-clan relations, are you not?”

 

“I am. However, I believe that I have thought of a way that this could benefit us as a clan.”

 

Fugaku rose a brow. “And how is this?”

 

Shisui was almost in disbelief at how well this was going. “The woman I am seeing, her name is Katō (Name), a niece of the late Katō Dan and a cousin to the apprentice of Tsunade. With the Yondaime preparing to leave temporarily, our clan will be left without proper influence on the acting Hokage, Tsunade herself. It is true that you will be on the council, Fugaku-sama, but Tsunade is a stubborn woman, and without significant persuasion, I don’t believe she would rule in our favor should the occasion arise.” Shisui took a steady breath. “Katō Dan was the fiancée of Tsunade. If (Name) were to spark a relationship with her, I am sure that we could use that to our advantage.”

  


He ignored the temptation to glance around at the growing murmurs. Kagami held back a slight smirk at his son’s quick thinking. Fugaku’s scowl softened, albeit slightly. Mikoto’s fists balled in excitement.

 

A few more seconds passed before Fugaku hushed the gossip. “And you believe she would do this?”

 

“Forgive my arrogance, but I don’t believe (Name) would ever tell me no.”

 

The room rose in volume once more. Fugaku looked to Kagami. A minuscule smirk settled upon the younger males lips, and Fugaku sighed quietly.

 

“Mikoto,” Fugaku breathed in a hush. “You know our nephew much better than I. He presents a solid point. What do you propose we do?”

 

Mikoto placed a gentle hand on her husbands shoulder and gazed up at him. “If it were up to me, I would confer with my brother and the elders privately and at a later time. You need some time to mull things over, my love. Making a rash decision could end up damaging relations beyond repair.”

 

This was true - almost painfully so. While he valued his relationship with his nephew, the clan ultimately looked to him to keep tradition and peace. Should he allow an inter-clan relationship, there would have to be sufficient reasoning for such a circumstantial decision. There could be no favoritism for a man in his position. Kagami would soon learn that as well.

 

Fugaku held his hand up for silence and the ambiance soon faded. Shisui’s confidence had not wavered amidst the whispering of his peers. Him and his father stood as tall as ever.

 

“As always, nephew, I appreciate your honesty. However, I believe a conference between the elders, myself, and your father is necessary before we proceed.” He could pick apart a few of his clansmen nodding in agreement. “There will be no punishment for the time being if you refrain from further displays of public affection. We will meet again in a weeks time.” Fugaku uncrossed his arms and Shisui bowed deeply.

 

“Thank you, Fugaku-sama. I am grateful for your time.”

 

Kagami followed his son into a bow, as did the rest of the room.

 

“You are all dismissed. We are to meet here again in a week to discuss our conclusion with the rest of you. Thank you.” The room began to thin out within seconds, men and women eager to get home to their children and other things. Shisui made momentary eye contact with Itachi.

 

If he had been anyone else, he would’ve missed the slight lift in his cousins lips. Shisui winked in return, holding a smirk of his own at bay.

 

Shisui and his father walked in silence until they were inside the safety of their own home. Kagami and Shisui held eye contact as the older male locked the door.

 

“You are something else, son,” he spoke, shaking his head with a grin.

 

“Years of practice, tou-san.” Shisui walked to the table and pulled out a wooden chair. Kagami followed Shisui with his eyes.

 

“Now tell me, how did that conversation make you feel, seeing as you’re seeing a non-Uchiha woman yourself?”

 

Kagami’s expression fell. “Bold question.”

 

“The truth can be bold at times, tou-san.” Shisui ran a hand through his hair. “I think it’s obvious you don’t care much for that woman, seeing as you never brought her to meet me. But you were careless at the festival. An Uchiha other than myself could’ve seen you with her easily. What’s going on, tou-san?”

 

Kagami sighed and took the seat across from him. “I am not foolish enough to show affection so unashamedly. If another Uchiha saw us, I could’ve used the excuse that she was a friend; however, I could not say the same for you.”

 

“But it’s not about me right now, is it?”

 

“I’m not as far removed from you as Fugaku-san is, and I know you much better than he does. I will not tolerate your sugar-coated disrespect.” Kagami knew the hidden meanings behind Shisui’s quick witted words.

 

Shisui’s lips shut tightly.

 

“It’s irrelevant anyways,” Kagami began as he stood to stretch. “I’m leaving her. It’s a waste of time trying to chase after feelings that I can’t attain again in this lifetime. I was fortunate enough to find it once.”

 

Shisui felt a shallow pang of guilt at his father’s words. “I didn’t bring this up to persuade you to leave her. I was just acknowledging the irony.”

 

“I know what you were doing.” Kagami moved toward the direction of his bedroom. “I knew that I’d never love another woman before this conversation, son. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

 

A slight lie. After all, Shisui’s passion for you was what made him realize that.

 

“I’m both proud of you and anxious for you after tonight. You never fail to surprise me, son. You’ve got your mother’s brains.” Kagami went to walk away but stopped at the uncharacteristically meek fashion that Shisui had called for him. “What is it?”

 

Shisui stood up and walked briskly over to his father, wrapping his arms around him. Kagami’s eyes widened, but he returned his son’s embrace with slight disbelief.

 

“Thanks, tou-san. For all that you do”.

 

Kagami felt something work it’s way up into his throat, finding it hard to speak. Quiet moments passed before he was able to coax a small “You too” to pass from his lips.

 

They went their separate ways and Shisui found that he was unable to sleep. Memories of his mother played on a never ending repeat in his mind, ceaselessly taunting him with a reminder of what was. An ache settled deeply in his chest, slowly burning from the inside out. His body felt like a furnace, his face flushing and eyes aching in a similar fashion to his chest.

 

Shisui stubbornly refused to close his eyelids. The image of a beautiful dark-haired woman with eyes like his own and a smile that rivaled the shine of the stars would taunt him. His mother had a voice that rivaled the beauty of the tittering morning birds song. A heart so open, and a mind so bright. His heart felt as if it broke again and again with each memory that danced through his mind.

 

He anguished through the night, the blood dripping from his palms as he dug his nails into them taking place of the tears he would not allow to fall.

 

Mourning her felt like a death of his own.

 

—-

 

Sweat dripped from your forehead. The shirt that you had previously been wearing was wrapped around your neck in an attempt to sop it all up. You were still panting lightly after a difficult training session with Izumi. You had offered her a drink at your family’s restaurant, but she had politely declined. Her mother was strict about being home before the sky blackened, and it was getting dangerously close to her curfew. She was a bit more lenient when the two of you were out with Shisui and Itachi, but...

 

It had been three days since either of you had seen much of your male companions. Shisui showed up to your bedroom door the day after the meeting with dark bags under his eyes and a growing frown. He had relayed to you that everything was fine, but you weren’t sure if that was true. Izumi insisted that while it was out of character for them, they were just busy with clan duties since the shift in power.

 

You slipped through the curtains but stopped short. The restaurant was bustling and full as always; however, the sight of two long, blonde pigtails caused you to stumble. Your eyes trailed down the green kimono, and then followed up to the form next to it.

 

Your jaw clenched as you watched your father set down two full cups of sake in front of Tsunade and your cousin.

 

His eyes found yours. A smile splayed upon his lips and he motioned you over. Your heart beat hammered against your chest as you contemplated completely ignoring your father and going up to your room.

 

You weren’t at _all_ fond of the idea of talking to them.

 

The darker haired woman turned around, settled her focus upon you, and smiled.

 

_Fake._

 

“(Name), cousin, come sit with us.”

 

How _dare_ she address you so formally after all of these years?!

 

“I appreciate the offer Shizune,” you returned, making sure to leave off an honorific. “But I’m quite spent from my training. Another time.”

 

“(Name),” Your father’s low voice called. Your eyes slid shut as his tone. He was annoyed with your refusal. “Surely you can spare a few minutes.” When you didn’t move, he prompted you again. “It’s important, my dear.” A sigh escaped your tightly pressed lips, sounding more like a huff of annoyance.

 

“I guess I can.” You sauntered over slowly, and sat on the barstool next to Tsunade rather than your cousin. She took no notice of you. After a stout awkward silence she cleared her throat.

 

“I have an opportunity for you.” Shizune was smiling at you from behind her. You couldn’t morph your expression into something else even if you tried - your scowl was practically melted onto your face.

 

“What kind of opportunity?” Your tone dripped with bitterness. Your father’s usually content expression soured with disappointment.

 

Tsunade sighed and gripped her cup tighter. Shizune took the hint; her master was getting impatient. Alcohol always made her that way. “Tsunade-sama would like for you to join me as her second apprentice.”

 

Your lips parted slightly in surprise. You looked to your father, and he smiled and gave you a soft pat on your hand. “It’s for the best, my dear. She can teach you things I never could.”

 

“It runs through your blood, (Name),” Tsunade’s words came out strong, though somewhat slurred. “You were meant to be a battle medic.” You looked at her observantly, your scowl still present.

 

“And,” Shizune started, leaning forward to look at your face. Your eyes slightly narrowed. She gently smiled. “We are sorry. We should’ve helped you guys more. Leaving was our way of coping.”

 

You sat in moderate disbelief, searching her and Tsunade for any signs of deception. You could find none, but that only served to anger you more.

 

“You’re sorry..?” You asked, your fists balling up. “You expect that to fix everything, Shizune? You left my father to fend for himself after a crippling injury. That’s not what family does, _cousin._ ”

 

Her eyes immediately started to well up with tears. You felt a surge of guilt, but didn’t back down.

 

“That’s why we’re here, (Name). To make amends. Also to offer an opportunity that could change your life in return.” Tsunade looked up from her now empty glass and turned to look at you. The bags underneath her eyes were deep.

 

“I may have failed you both before, but I am trying to make it right. Not only because it's what Dan would want me to do, but because… I want to.”

 

You looked at your father, brows furrowed in confliction. He offered another comforting smile before speaking. “I forgave them long ago. I hold no resentment towards them; however, it is up to you to decide how you want to proceed.” You looked down at the countertop, fists clenched and eyes closing.

 

Your father struggled after the of his brother, and even more so after the death of his wife. Hiro had done what he could to provide for the two of you with his back injury, and because it had gone so long without treatment, there was no fixing it. His medicine kept the pain at bay, but he would never be able to fight again.

 

You heard stories from the others at how splendid of a battle medic your father was. It was depressing; not only did he have you later in life, but he also had to cope with an injury. A sigh escaped your lips.

 

You weren’t full blooded Katō, but it was how you identified. You knew no other family, knew nothing of your mothers, and spent your whole life answering to the name. It was who you were - and Katō men and women were battle medics. They had been from the beginning. They could dish it out, take it, and fix it. You could hardly heal anything substantial. You could fight, but Tsunade was a sanin - you could learn things from her that you may never learn otherwise. It might complement your training from the boys.

 

You looked right at Tsunade. “I have always considered us to be related, because when someone would mention my uncle, they’d talk about you too.” Her eyes gently closed. “I am still angry about you leaving my father to his own devices when he could hardly do so, but I would be a fool to reject your offer.” Shizune couldn’t hold back her smile.

 

“So does that mean you’ll join us?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really?”

 

You nodded, looking up at your father. “I want to make you proud, tou-san. I will live up to the Katō legacy.” He shot you a grin as he wiped down a glass.

 

“You already make me proud, (Name).”

 

—-

 

It was strange how things tended to fall into place when they concerned you. Shisui couldn’t help but to marvel at it. It was as if the universe was pushing for the two of you to be together.

 

Shisui had done a lot of bluffing during the meeting with his clan. He knew that you had no desire for a relationship with the blonde sanin, despite what he had told his clansmen. But when he’d shown up at your restaurant after a week of non-stop missions assigned to him by his uncle and father, she was on her way out.

 

Tsunade had come alone. She offered Shisui a nod as she left, to which he returned. She walked passed him as he walked in.

 

You were standing by the bar, a brown box filled to the brim next to your feet. Your hand was threaded through your hair as you exhaled heavily. You were dressed for a mission.

 

“Hey,” Shisui started, catching your attention. You turned to face him. “What’s going on?”

 

“We’re moving,” you began with a slight eyeroll. “My father was offered a position at the hospital. I just got back from Kawa no Kuni to this mess.” You gestured towards the dozens of half full boxes. “As smart as my father is, he can’t pack up well.” Shisui snickered, coming up from behind you and slithering his arms around your waist.

 

“How was your mission?” He inquired, placing a light kiss on your cheek. You couldn’t help but to smile, even if you were irritated with him. “Where are you moving to?”

 

“The mission was fine, but their leader was an ass. He agreed to meet with Tsunade-sama only on the basis that I would be there with them. We just need to make sure they won’t cause any further conflict. She says that the Third Hokage doesn’t trust them to be civil while the Yondaime is out.” He placed a few more kisses on your cheek. “We got an apartment closer to the hospital.” His lips pressed against your jaw. “My father is still upstairs, you know.”

 

“Let him see,” he whispered against your jawline. “I missed you.” Your cheeks flushed with color and you pushed his face away lightly. “When did you and Tsunade-sama become best friends? And when did you start using the honorific with her?”

 

You pulled his hands off of you, turning to face him. You pressed your pointer finger to his chest. “When _you_ decided that it would be cool if you just left _again_ without letting me know. I told you to stop doing that.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he leaned against one of the barstools. “With my dad coming into power, there’s been a lot of pressure put on me. I haven’t been able to shave off any duties, especially because they’re all watching my every move now. But I promise you, it’s all smoothed over.”

 

“It better be. I’m getting annoyed with you. How am I supposed to believe you won’t disappear on me again?”

 

“Just trust me.” He grabbed your hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

 

You blushed again. He really was too much sometimes.

 

“But seriously, what’s going on with you and Tsunade-sama?” You sighed.

 

“Long story. We’re still smoothing out some of the edges, as well. But basically, I’ve started training under her.”

 

He rose his brows. “Wow, really?”

 

“Yeah.” You said it so nonchalantly that he wasn’t sure if you two were on the same page.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” He started brushing the skin of your hand with his thumb. “You have started apprenticing with the woman you basically resented for years. Am I getting that right?” You smiled at him so magnificently he felt his heart jump.

 

“Yes, Shisui. You are correct.” Your hands slid over his broad shoulders and connected behind his neck. “You’ve missed quite a bit.”

 

“I guess so. It seems we’ve both gained some confidence when it comes to affection, too.” Your eyes swept across his face before smirking.

 

“Well I realized something over the past week.” His brow cocked. You leaned in and pressed your lips very lightly to his own. “ _You would never tell me no_.”

 

The sultry way that the feel of your lips paired with your words sent a shiver down his spine. You leaned into him.

 

The temptation to have you wrap your legs around him and pull you into his lap was strong, but he was all too aware of where he was.

 

Before it could get too heated, he pulled away. Shisui felt your father descending the stairs and while Hiro was fond of Shisui, he doubted he’d react well to seeing how tightly you were latched onto him. You took a few steps back and he hopped off the stool and leaned on it once again.

 

Hiro smiled immediately upon seeing Shisui. Shisui offered a small bow. “Good evening Katō-san, I hear you are moving.”

 

“Wonderful to see you, son!” Your father greeted, stepping off the staircase. “Yes, looks like I’ll be taking a more crucial role in the village from here on out.” He said it with a prideful tone. It made you smile.

 

Your father gazed upon the half empty restaurant with a wistful look. “Although I will miss this place, I much prefer this new active role. It feels like a much more meaningful contribution.”

 

Shisui smiled at your father. “I am excited for you, Katō-san. They made a wise decision. Your expertise will be of great use.” Shisui looked around himself. The restaurant seemed a little lonely without the flowers your father meticulously cared for. A smile crept its way onto Shisui’s lips. “I wonder what will become of this place.”

 

“As do I,” Hiro said with a soft exhale. “But we cannot change the direction of the wind; we can only follow it. She has led me expertly up until now.”

 

You rolled your eyes at your father’s antics. Shisui eyed the box in your fathers arms and moved to help him.

 

“Allow me to help the two of you pack up. It’s the least I could do after everything the both of you have done for me.” Hiro allowed Shisui to slip the box from his grip.

 

“I am not one to refuse a bit of help every now and then. Thank you, son.”

 

Shisui’s expression softened once more as he got to work helping you and your father pack up.

 

Your father accepted him from the moment the two of you became acquainted. He treated him as if he was his own. Hiro was one of the most humble, intelligent, and admirable men he had ever met. He had worked incredibly hard from the very beginning, and he made an honest living. Hiro always put in the utmost effort into everything he did.

 

And as he watched a couple strands of hair cascade down onto your face, he realized just how much you were like your father. A hardworking, honest woman with a wit to match his own. You challenged him, interested him, and at times, he ached for your presence.

 

You sent a wink his way when you noticed his eyes lingered on you for a little too long. Shisui’s face colored at his cheeks, but he shook it off with a chuckle.

 

Your father watched the two of your interact with a knowing eye. Hiro almost let out a sigh as he realized he was witnessing his little girl grow up right before his eyes.

  


\---

 

Itachi wrapped a white towel around his waist, stepping from the bathroom and wiping the droplets of water from his eyes. He crept down the hallway, careful not to make any noise seeing as his family had turned in hours before. He had just returned from a mission - another assassination mission. Itachi had been eager to wash away the remnants of what he had done.

 

He felt the presence in his room before he saw it. Naturally poised for a fight, Itachi opened the door to his room without hesitation.

 

He was moderately taken aback when he saw you sitting upon his bed, toying with a couple of senbon.

 

Itachi almost expected Izumi instead.

 

“Hey,” you greeted nonchalantly, as if this was commonplace.

 

“(Name)-san.” He watched as your stare swept over him. Your cheeks reddened and you looked in the opposite direction. “Why are you here?” He asked, walking to his dresser.

 

“I need advice.” You shifted in his bed, turning your body to face away from him as he dressed. “It’s about Shisui-kun.”

 

“It’s three in the morning. Is it urgent?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep because of it.” Itachi sat down next to you, fully clothed. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were showering.”

 

“It does not bother me. What do you need to talk about?”

 

You ran your fingers through your hair in exasperation. “What him and I are… I’m not too relationship savvy. Did you have to verbally establish that you and Izumi-chan were in a relationship, or did you just fall into it?”

 

He noted your change in honorific for her. The two of you must have been getting closer.

 

“I asked her.”

 

“Why hasn’t he asked me yet?” You huffed, leaning on your palm.

 

“I believe he should have already done it. I don’t know why he is waiting. He speaks of you as if you are already in a relationship. The clan will be meeting over it once again tomorrow.”

 

Your lips slightly pursed. “It doesn’t make sense to not be official if he’s going through all of this trouble.”

 

“You doubt his genuinity?” Itachi looked to you for confirmation.

 

“Yes.” Your response came out as a deep exhale. “Like maybe he’s just doing it for appearances sake, or maybe to get out of his obligations to become the groom of a clan member.”

 

Itachi leaned back on the wall. “I can’t speak for him, but I do believe he feels for you. He is simply tactless. He is well versed on the emotions and body language of people when it comes to diplomacy or fighting, but knows nothing when it comes to romance.”

 

“It seems odd that he would be able to memorize the human anatomy by the age of eight, but not know how to proceed if a girl likes him. It doesn’t add up.” You huffed lowly.

 

“To be fair, you were unaware of it yourself. It was almost entertaining to watch your face light up like a firework when he came around while you scrambled to find reasons as to why.” You smacked his arm carelessly.

 

“Not cool, Itachi-san.” He smirked. “It’s easy to come to those conclusions when you’ve already been dating someone for years, you know.”

 

“Yes, I know. But I had hoped that you weren’t quite as dense as he was when it pertains to romantic affection.”

 

“Do you want us together?” You asked.

 

“That is an odd question. The two of you make a good match.” Itachi gave it some more thorough thought. “He seems more content now that you are involved in that way.”

 

“I hope so.” You let out a yawn. “I should probably get going. Thanks for this, Itachi-san. I feel a bit better.” He gave you a smile.

 

“You’re welcome, (Name)-san. You can come to me for anything.”

 

“I appreciate it.” You lifted his window. “Same goes for you.”

 

“Be safe, (Name)-san.” You grinned at him.

 

_“Always will be.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love Itachi and Reader interactions. I feel like they'd be bffs. I'm gonna make it happen.


	6. Five: Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over this chapter a few times, but it may not have been enough. I just wanted to get it out because it's been awhile. I'll probably review and edit it again at a later date but I've already done it like, 50000 times. 
> 
> Y’all have no idea how many times I’ve read my own fucking fic. With chapters this long, it’s kind of difficult to stay consistent. I’ve gone back and fixed as many issues/inconsistencies within the chapters as I could find. I tried to fix some typos too. Most of the things I’ve fixed are very minute details, but there are a few things worth noting. 
> 
> I had to shift Shisui and Readers age up a year due to some miscalculations. In canon, Shisui is ~3 years older than Itachi. I had him 2 years older. It was bugging the shit out of me, so I had to fix it. If you’re informed on the circumstances of Shisui’s death in canon, I will come to address why he survived. I already hinted at it before, but it will come back. Also, soon I will be going into the death of Shisui’s mother, the readers father’s injury/mothers death, and the death of a major character will happen in the next few chapters. I will put warnings up in the chapter notes, but that’s about it. There’s a reason I marked this story mature, and it’s not because of smut. There might be smut. I haven’t decided yet. If there is I will be posting it separately in my Uchiha Love story so that people can skip it if they’d like to. 
> 
> Also I do realize that Kagami is likely Shisui’s grandfather rather than father seeing as he died at 25 in canon, but this is loosely based off of canon as well as Jiraiya’s Scrolls. So yeah, I did what I wanted with that lol. 
> 
> Anyways! In the present time, Shisui is 18 and Reader is 17. Everyone else is still the same. I just had to switch that cause it was bothering me. Also, soon we see some pretty unorthodox training techniques, so once again, if you’re uncomfortable with it, please skip it. That will probably come within the next chapter or two. 
> 
> I’m also probably going to change the direction of this story. Seeing as this is gonna be long, I’m considering making this a trilogy rather than just having it all in one. 
> 
> So essentially, The First Path: Love will have three parts. Pre-Naruto, Pre-Shippūden, and Shippūden, with a short epilogue. And then The Second Path, which will be the story that coincides with canon, will be two or three parts with a brief prologue. I might change the name of this story because it’s pretty cliche… lol. Anyways!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Long, black lashes fluttered. Deep red eyes opened and shut in haste. Curse words flew from the man’s mouth, his hair the color of midnight. He stood from his squatting position on the tree overlooking his camp. His hands flew to his eyelids, frantically rubbing. Shisui repeated the ministrations once more, fruitlessly.  

 

“Seriously,” he breathed through his teeth. His body became hot with his rising frustration. His fist collided with the tree, shaking leaves and sticks free from its loose grasp. An impressively sized hole was left in place of his fist. 

 

_ Frustrating.  _

 

He knew it was inevitable, but he didn’t know it would come so soon. He couldn’t feel the pain in his fist due to his adrenaline. His brows furrowed as he struggled to concentrate, eyes narrowing into slits. He took a few deep heavy breaths to calm himself. 

 

Shisui’s vision had gone completely black. He directed the chakra in his body to his eyes, slowly sitting and crossing his legs. He shifted into a meditation position, willing his mind to empty as he felt his chakra bleed into his face. 

 

He remained motionless for hours, and though he allowed himself to continue to stay aware of his surroundings, he focused on meditating.

 

He hoped the chakra that he was siphoning to his eyes was going to regenerate at least a semblance of his vision. Going blind in enemy territory… it would suffice to say that it was an incredibly inopportune time for this to happen. On the outside, Shisui was composed, calm -immersed in his meditating. 

 

More time passed, and finally Shisui saw the red of the sun against his closed eyelids. He had felt it; for at least the past hour he had endured the sun's rays. He was thankful it was now autumn. The weather of The Land of Fire was unforgiving in the summer. 

 

He allowed himself a few more silent moments to compose himself, anxiously mulling over what actions would be necessary should his vision largely fail him. Finally, he gradually opened his eyes. 

 

A brisk but heavy sigh of relief slinked through his teeth. 

 

He could see. His peripheral vision was clouding, and it took intense effort to focus on what was in front of him. His relief washed over him like cool water - though an immediate feeling of disappointment hit when he realized he may never see your face in detail again. He inspected the lines of his palms, the threads of his shirt. Shisui found that he could not see them. The lines of his palms blended into his skin, save for a few of those than ran deep. 

 

A scowl formed on his lips. He would need to complete this mission quickly to receive treatment, or else his vision would be lost. 

 

He stood, graceful and fluid as always. “ _ Tch _ . What a shitty birthday this has turned out to be.” He hopped back down to camp and woke his teammates. He couldn’t spare any more time. 

 

They had been assigned to inform the daimyo of The Yondaime’s leave. It was a simple mission, but important nonetheless. They made it from the village and back within 24 hours. He had to leave after helping you and your dad pack up, and would be back for the meeting. 

 

Shisui came into the clan meeting about two hours late. He had no time to seek treatment for his vision beforehand, and his anxiety was gnawing at him for that. 

 

They had to proceed with the initial meeting without him, seeing as The Yondaime had finally departed on his own mission and had assigned Shisui that last minute task. Fugaku insisted that Shisui take it, not only to improve relations but to continue to be updated on inter-village communications. He was walking into this meeting with no knowledge of the verdict that had been made. Whatever the elders and Fugaku had decided for him, he would find out in front of the whole clan. It made him uneasy, but he was not one to shy away from things that made him uncomfortable. He would face this bravely, just as he tackled everything else. 

 

Astonishingly, no one looked upon him with distaste when he entered the hidden meeting room in Naka Shrine donned in his mission attire. Should he have gone home and changed though, he was sure he would’ve been scorned. 

 

Shisui got down on his knees in front of Fugaku and his father who was standing on his left side. 

 

He could only see the blurry outlines of their forms. He was afraid to let the red melt into brown - he didn’t want to lose what vision he had. 

 

“I apologize for my tardiness Fugaku-sama, chichiue. I had to complete the task given to me by Hokage-sama.” 

 

All eyes were on him. 

 

He was not pardoned, but not lectured. “Let us begin. Head up, son.” Shisui obeyed his father. The rest of the clan members sat down. 

 

“The clan elders, Fugaku, and myself met for countless hours this afternoon to determine what the future would hold for your… relationship with Katō (Name).” Shisui felt a surge of pride, seeing and hearing his father act as clan head. Even if he was very possibly awaiting his own punishment, it wouldn’t be so hard to bear if it came from his own father’s orders. “We understand the need for your absence. Even so, we have come to a decision.” His heart beat against his chest. 

 

This was for  _ you _ . For  _ him.  _

 

“Before we proceed, we need a few things clarified.” Fugaku spoke this time. Shisui did not speak without prompting. “Does Katō (Name) have a current relationship with the acting kage, Senju Tsunade?” Shisui allowed a few seconds to pass before he answered. 

 

“She does. (Name) is now Tsunade-sama’s apprentice.” 

 

Fugaku’s brows rose in surprise. Kagami managed to keep his shock at bay. 

 

There were many ways the Uchiha could use that to their advantage, and surely they knew that. 

 

“Katō Hiro is the brother of Katō Dan, correct?” It was Shisui’s father. He knew this. Clarification for the clan, possibly?

 

“Yes, chichue.” 

 

“Has she shown any proficiency in yin or yang release?” 

 

“She has incredible untapped potential in the Yang release. I have not seen any indication that she will be able to yield the Yin release.” 

 

“What are her plans as a kunoichi?” 

 

“To become an expert battle medic.” 

 

“I see.” Fugaku looked to his brother-in-law, who gave him a firm nod. “If you adhere to the regulations agreed upon by the elders as well as your father and I, you will be allowed to continue your relations.” Shisui almost let out a sigh. He bowed his head once more, just in case his emotionless facade were to crack. 

 

“What must I do?” 

 

“Refrain from excessive displays of affection. Moderate displays are acceptable. Oversee her training with the sanin as much as you can. Influence her to say only positive things about the clan. Should a political issue occur, use your place as her partner to ensure that she exerts appropriate pressure on Tsunade to rule in our favor. If anything seems suspicious, report it. Do  _ not _ forget who you are. Treat her with respect. Lastly,” Kagami took a moment. “Should she fall pregnant, alert Fugaku-san or myself immediately. Please keep in mind that if at any time, Fugaku-san or I decide that this relationship no longer benefits us as a clan, you will break it off. There will be no exceptions to this rule.” 

 

It was admittedly a lot to take in. He would be allowed to be with you, but with conditions. Some were things he would do anyways, but others…

 

Some felt  _ wrong _ . Manipulative, almost. 

 

“Do you understand these guidelines?” Fugaku spoke, his arms crossed.

 

“I do.” Shisui was almost breathless. He was absolutely astonished that had gone the way it had. To be allowed to freely date you was revolutionary. However much he disagreed with their terms, he knew they would not budge. So really, regardless if he agreed with these rules or not, they were what he would have to comply with if he were to be with you. 

 

“Good. Has her father been informed of your relationship?” 

 

“..No.” 

 

Kagami frowned in disapproval. “I will be conversing with him once the sun rises. This is not something that you can simply choose not to disclose, son.” 

 

“I apologize. With everything happening, it slipped my mind. It was an honest mistake, chichiue.” 

 

He wasn’t sorry. It was intentional and Kagami knew it. But no one else did, save for Itachi of course. 

 

Shisui wasn’t sure how Hiro would react. He wouldn’t have time to warn you. He wasn’t sure if you were even in the village, anyways. 

 

“Very well. I believe we’ve sufficiently covered this topic.” Shisui shifted slightly. “Please stand up.” Fugaku began walking towards Shisui, his own deep brown eyes fading into red. Shisui stood, eye level only inches above Fugaku’s own. Shisui’s heart rate slightly increased as his uncle’s piercing gaze bore into him. 

 

“Nephew, you are one of the clans strongest and most capable ninja. You have demonstrated your loyalty to the clan in countless situations, even when facing death. I do not doubt that you will maintain this loyalty in the wake of your new partnership with this non-Uchiha woman.” Shisui noticed that his father had disappeared, along with Itachi. Shisui brought his eyes back to his uncle. “You turned of age this day, and though your ceremony must be delayed due to performing duties for the clan and village, we will still celebrate tonight.” 

 

“You must follow Itachi and Kagami to the room of our deity, say a prayer, and return here. Then we will celebrate.” 

 

Shisui bowed deeply. “Yes, Fugaku-sama. Thank you.” Fugaku took a step back and directed Shisui back outside. Shisui took a deep breath of the crisp fall air wafting in from an open window, a sense of relief washing over him. 

 

Panic returned when a shooting pain in his right eye reminded him how urgently needed to get to the hospital. 

 

“Is everything alright, son?” Kagami stood, his own sharingan blaring brightly and contrasting the darkness. 

 

_ Should he say anything? Should he worry his father with something so trivial?  _ … _ but was it really trivial? _

 

“I’m fine, chichiue.” A lie. Right through his teeth. “Let us go to the statue.” 

 

“Tou-san is fine, son. You’ve been calling me that since you could talk. You shouldn’t change it now due to a simple promotion.” Shisui glanced in the direction of his father’s blurred form. 

 

“I appreciate that.” 

 

Itachi remained silent, leaning against the wall and waiting for the other two. His sharingan was activated as well. 

 

“Let’s go,” Kagami spoke. Itachi began the trek down the left hallway, and after nearly a minute, opened a locked door with a seal. Kagami and Shisui followed. 

 

Itachi lit the candles of the room. Shisui went to his knees instantaneously in front of the figure before him. 

 

In the center of the small room was a life sized statue in the shape of a man. This statues sole color lay in the eye, where a straight tomoe mangekyō sharingan glimpsed as if it were real. What Shisui assumed were bandages were wrapped around the fringe next to the statues deep jawline. A kimono adorned with magatomo had been carved to clothe the statue. 

 

He could only see the outline. 

 

Shisui was struck with a moment of speechlessness. Not often did he come to pray to the Ōtsusuki statue. He had done it once when he was 7 after awakening his Mangekyō and again after the death of his mother. 

  
  


“Ōtsusuki Indra-sama, father of the Uchiha and creator of ninjutsu, please forgive my tardiness on the eve of my birth.” Itachi and Kagami took their respective places next to Shisui. He felt an odd stirring in his stomach. “I thank you for the  _ prowess _ you have passed down to me. I can only hope that you look down upon me with contentment. As an inheritor of the Mangekyō Sharingan, I will wield it well and train to the best of my ability.” 

 

The dark  silence made him uneasy. “I will bring the family name honor and promise. I will pass your teachings down to my future children and ensure the Uchiha legacy continues on for generations to come. I ask you for the strength to continue our family’s greatness and expand my knowledge of ninjutsu and the world alike. I will spread my influence beyond these confining borders, should you will it. I will do my best not to fail you.” Shisui slowly stood, making eye contact with the statue. Though it was lifeless, the gaze pierced through him and he was filled with an overwhelming urge to activate his own Mangekyō. 

 

_ What would he see? _

 

His tomoe spun, once again taking the form of his Mangekyo. He ignored the pain. 

 

He let out a sharp gasp and stumbled backwards. Images flitted through his vision at an incomprehensible speed. 

 

_ Itachi stood over his parents with a blade at the ready, tears falling freely.  _

 

_ Sasuke lay next to Itachi’s motionless body, covered in Itachi’s blood as well as his own.  _

 

_ The sound of sobbing echoed through the dark corridor. It flashed to you. Shisui’s lifeless form had been pulled into your lap as you sobbed.  _

 

_ Kagami stood at a gravesite engraved with Shisui’s name on it. It flashed to the Nakano River. His father hung from a tree.  _

  
  


Shisui’s back met the wall and the candles darkened. He heard a faint masculine voice call to him. Shisui’s eyes were wide as he approached the statue. 

 

With a mere brush of his fingertips against the stone, everything went black. He knew it wasn’t due to the candles. He had lost his vision again. Shisui felt panic rise up in him, but before he could speak… 

 

Images washed over him as they had before.  

 

_ You were bleeding from your eye sockets and ears, mouth open wide and blood gushing from it. Sasuke stood above you.  _

 

_ Izumi’s eyes were blank and bleeding, a long sword protruding from her stomach and a gaping hole in the middle of her chest. Sasuke’s back was turned to her.  _

 

_ Minato was in the heat of battle. Kushina’s name spilled from his lips as he collapsed, a black rod protruding from his back. Blood pooled around him.  _

 

_ Naruto stood before the physical manifestation of the Nine-Tails. The demon moved to attack. Next Naruto lay motionless, deep gashes visible on every inch of skin.  _

 

_ Sasuke stood face to face with an unidentifiable man, his hand on his sword. He was impaled by a black rod, stuck to a stone wall with the Uchiha logo on it.  _

 

**_“Do you not see? You do not have the option to fail. War is coming. If you fall to the curse of hatred, many will die. You must pave the way for my inheritor.”_ **

 

Shisui felt a cool sensation over his two eyes. His vision returned again, slowly, but more vividly than before.

 

**_“You do not have long. Finish your business here hastily or all will be lost.”_ **

 

He stared into the eyes of Indra Ōtsusuki’s statue, his vision partially restored. His heart rate began to normalize, and to his astonishment, the eyes of the statue reverted back to the normal sharingan. 

 

**_“You must bring the clan to its salvation.”_ **

 

_ What the... _

 

Shisui took a few steps back, bewildered. He looked towards Itachi and Kagami who were both looking at him with concern. Shisui looked back towards the statue, dropping to his knees and pressed his head down.

 

Fighting confusion paired with panic, he slid his eyes shut. He kept his calm demeanor, intent on not letting how he truly felt be seen. “I will do as you wish. Thank you.” 

 

The candles returned to their normal light, and Shisui’s brows furrowed as he slowly stood. Itachi and Kagami followed suit. 

Shisui made a few hand signs, dousing the candles and exiting the room. Itachi and Kagami soon did the same. 

 

The door shut and they resealed it. 

 

They took a few steps down the hallway before Shisui felt it was safe to start speaking. 

 

“Did you hear that? Did you  _ see _ that?” 

 

“No, I didn’t. Did you, Itachi?” Itachi looked at his cousin with incredulity. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Shisui took in all of the minute details that he could see. 

 

Had Indra done that?  _ How  _ had Indra done that?

 

“...He returned my vision temporarily. And it took away the pain. Not only that, but…” he glanced back over his shoulder at the door. A soft wind blew from the window, causing his skin to prick with a chill. “He showed me… what was to come should I fail - instructed me not to fall victim to the curse of hatred.” 

 

Kagami’s brows furrowed in concern upon the mentioning of the curse, but also because he hadn’t known his son was struggling with his vision again. 

 

Kagami glanced at Itachi. Itachi’s eyes narrowed. 

 

They came back upon the entrance to the meeting place. Kagami asked them to wait, going ahead of them to see if they were ready. Once his father was out of earshot, Shisui felt safe to speak. 

 

“Itachi, he mentioned an inheritor.” Itachi looked at his cousin quizzically. 

 

“An  _ inheritor _ ?” 

 

“Yeah. I can only assume he was implying that someone is to be an inheritor of his power.” A moment passed before he spoke again. “He said I was to pave the way for him.” 

 

Itachi settled his gaze upon the stone floor. “That is a heavy burden.” 

 

“Itachi…” Itachi looked up at his cousin once he had called his name. “It can only be you or Sasuke. You have the strongest blood ties to  _ him _ .”

 

Shisui watched the slightest change of Itachi’s face. It was the most expressive he would get. It almost looked as if he were in slight pain. 

 

“I sincerely hope that it is not Sasuke.” 

 

“I don’t know what I hope.” Shisui watched his father climb back up the stairs and motion him back in. “Let’s keep this between us. Just in case.” 

 

Itachi hummed his agreement as they descended back down the stairs, side by side. 

 

—-

 

Shisui couldn’t fully immerse himself in the clan celebration. His vision would surely start to blur over time, and the alcohol that his uncle had insisted he drink wasn’t helping him decipher whether or not it had. But he wasn’t one to turn down a drink, of course. His cheeks had flushed and by the end of the night, they were a bright red. His clansmen wished him prosperity in his future years, offering toast after toast. None spoke ill of the new revelation that Shisui would be dating you. It relieved him but also concerned him, because they were essentially believing he’d use you as a pawn. 

 

He wasn’t really planning on doing that. 

 

Izumi was present this time around, and since neither her or Itachi were of age, they simply watched the celebrations. They joined in on conversations and watched a few rounds of gambling. After awhile, Shisui had managed to slip out, unnoticed. 

 

A curt sigh escaped his lips as he slipped his fingers through his hair. He lightly slapped his face, ensuring that he was sober enough to walk to the hospital. Had he not felt the slight sting, he would’ve asked to be escorted. But since he felt it…

 

Shisui began the trek to get treatment alone. 

 

He was cognizant enough to feel the chill biting at him. He inhaled through his nose thoroughly, enjoying the cool night air. He could see the blurred outlines of the village lampposts, and that was the extent of his vision. It had deteriorated quickly throughout that night, but he was grateful that Indra had returned it to him. It would’ve reflected very badly on him should he have to leave in the midst of his own celebration. It seemed that the demi-god had known that. 

 

His expression darkened. His mind clouded with thoughts of the visions Indra had shown him. 

 

Should he fail to protect those he loved, that was to be the outcome. He couldn’t help but to wonder what the circumstances of his death were to be, as the vision had been quite vague. In fact, all of the visions he had been given were increasingly perturbing. 

 

He could piece together certain things, such as what Sasuke’s role would be. From the looks of it, he would fall into darkness and be the end of you, Izumi, and Itachi. He attempted to stave off the growing pit in his stomach, but failed when the vivid image of his father hanging from the tree materialized in his mind. 

 

This is what were to happen if he were to fail - if he were to fall ill to the Uchiha curse. Sasuke’s descent into darkness would mean death, and he could only speculate how such a polite and peaceful child could begin the plunge to such immorality. 

 

His stomach churned at the thought. Uchiha were emotional people, allowing their feelings to consume them and drive their lives. When the Uchiha loved, they  _ loved _ . However, it could easily morph into a hatred so deep that any semblance of love would be lost. Their emotions were tied to their soul, and though many fought to keep the outside from looking in, they were nearly translucent when someone learned them. 

 

He made the connection not long afterwards. Shisui’s failure would lead to Sasuke’s collapse, and furthermore, the death of those he loved. 

 

He wondered why that was. Shisui thought of both of his cousins as his brothers, and he enjoyed his weekly training sessions with Sasuke immensely. It didn’t make sense for  _ his  _ negligence to affect Sasuke, unless he had a significantly more influential part to play than he thought. 

 

Upon further contemplation,  _ that  _ made sense too. He was Shunshin no Shisui, internationally known and feared. His battle prowess was known across the nations, and he was revered as one of the Leaf’s most powerful shinobi. All of this meant that he had more sway than he previously realized. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t come upon this thought before - he even had a bounty on his head. Only those with a reputation had that  _ honor.  _

 

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. 

 

He couldn’t fail, then. He wouldn’t let himself fail. Shisui would use every jutsu in his arsenal, every sliver of his energy, every drop of blood in his body - he’d use it all to ensure Sasuke would not fall. Sasuke’s relevance in Indra’s vision could only mean that he was the inheritor that he had alluded to. He wasn’t convinced, but for that to be a coincidence was unlikely. He would be sure to tell Itachi when he returned. 

 

As for Itachi…

 

Itachi had Shisui down to a science and vice versa. He was comfortable with that, as he knew Itachi had only the best of intentions. He was confident that Itachi would keep his own curse at bay, but only if Shisui could keep his away. It would be a domino effect if he couldn’t. But as long as his family was fine, then he felt as if he couldn’t fall. 

 

Unless…

 

The turmoil that were his thoughts simmered down as they shifted onto you. 

 

You were learning him, and you were catching on quickly. Your closeness before wasn’t even comparable to now - he was allowing you access to parts of him he would deny anyone else. You had always been special to him. He had always had a certain fondness for you that he had reserved for  _ you _ alone; but, this was different. His fondness grew into something else entirely, and now Shisui couldn’t help but think that you could be  _ exactly  _ what he was missing. Once he had opened himself up to the possibility that you _ liked  _ him, the feelings he had held back broke loose like water from a dam. 

 

Shisui stepped up the stairs of the hospital entrance, pushing open the door. Before he could even get it open, it was pulled from his grasp. Your father stood before him, a neutral expression, his right arm laden with paperwork. 

 

Shisui bowed politely. “Good evening Katō-san, I-“

 

“Come with me, son. I already have a room waiting for you.” Shisui’s brows furrowed. How did he know?

 

“Yes sir.” Shisui followed your father down the hallways of the hospital. It felt eerie; all of the doors and windows were shut and the lights were dimmed. Of course it was in order not to disturb the sleeping patients, but it gave the hospital a dark feel. 

 

He wasn’t fond of hospitals. “Katō-san, how did you know I would be coming?”

 

Hiro took another left before leading him down another hallway. A playful smirk claimed his lips. “I saw you coming from my office window. Nothing complex, Shisui. I do not tune into my chakras for much else other than healing.” Hiro opened a dark brown door, ushering Shisui in. ”However I was expecting you to find me within the next few days. It is about time for another dose of your preventative.” 

 

Shisui’s eyes slipped closed. He had almost forgotten. 

 

“You’re right. Unfortunately though, this is about something else.”

 

“Your eyesight, correct?” Shisui took a seat on the hospital bed. Hiro set down the paperwork on a chair adjacent to him. “I can see what I am able to do.” 

 

Hiro started gathering the necessary tools for an eye exam, though next he began searching through one of his cabinets. His fingers clasped around the small vial. The vial labeled with  _ Uchiha Shisui  _ clearly displayed upon it was thrust into Shisui’s open hand. 

 

“Have you had any alcohol tonight?” Hiro inquired, inspecting Shisui’s flushed complexion. 

 

Shisui sighed, eyeing the vial. “Yes, Katō-san. My clan began my birthday celebrations and my uncle insisted that I partake.” 

 

Hiro turned his back to him, shuffling his medical tools about. “I see. Happy belated birthday, Shisui. Though you should know, the alcohol will elevate the pain quite a bit.” The purple liquid sloshed as Shisui removed the cork. 

 

“I understand. It’s something I’ll have to endure, then.” He put the glass to his lips and felt a burn in his tongue and throat on the way down. 

 

That had never happened before. 

 

“Tsunade-san and I are working on an antidote, rather than a preventative. Hopefully we will find an answer soon, but your body seems to be coping well with the poison. I just hope your immune system continues not to fight it off.” 

 

Shisui winced as he began feeling sharp pricks in the nerves of his fingers. “As long as I don’t die, I don’t have any qualms with what you do, Katō-san.” 

 

“Aburame poison will surely kill you eventually, should we not find a way to abolish it from your bloodstream,” your father spoke, bringing a small light to Shisui’s eye. “Tell me if the pain becomes too great for me to continue this exam.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

After an hour and a few breaks in between exams, they had finished. Shisui was now standing over the table, arms straightened as he leaned over it. Panting and sweating, he endured the pain with as much grace as he could muster. 

 

Truthfully, he wanted to scream. 

 

“You are truly a man of your father’s caliber, son.” Hiro marveled at him. Anyone else would’ve been sent to the floor. 

 

“I appreciate that, sir, but my father is twice the man I will ever be,” he panted. “And four times the shinobi.” Hiro softly smiled, placing a gently hand on his shoulder.

 

“I will go to Tsunade-san in the morning and confer with her once more about your loss in vision. I believe she will know better than I. You are free to stay here as long as you need to ride out the effects of the prophylactic.” 

 

Shisui straightened his back slowly, and turned to face your father. He leaned against the bed, resisting the urge to let his head loll backwards. 

 

The pain was surging throughout his body in waves. It wasn’t the worst pain he had felt, but his nerves were on fire. The preventative usually only weakened him, gave him a few shocks of pain, but with the addition of alcohol…

 

Hiro watched as the red of Shisui’s Sharingan faded to brown as he made eye contact with him. Shisui grit his teeth, clenching his fists. Despite the pain, looking into your father’s eyes brought upon a feeling of shame that was almost more difficult to bear. He knew there would be no other time more opportune than this. “Katō-san, I haven’t been honest with you regarding my relationship with your daughter.” Sweat dropped from his forehead. 

 

“Feel free to elaborate.” His eyes, two optics that looked so much like yours, settled onto Shisui’s face intently. 

 

“She is…” Shisui took a moment to find the correct words. “More important to me than a friend. I intend to ask her to be with me the next time I see her. I have already received the permission from my clan.” Hiro’s brows lifted. 

 

“Essentially, you have proceeded to inform your clan of the intentions you have with my daughter before consulting with me?” Shisui felt his mouth go dry. 

 

“I did. It was due to a careless mistake I made in the presence of my clansmen and I am deeply sorry. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and as a result, I completely disregarded your own feelings. If I could go back I would’ve done things differently. I am truly sorry, Katō-san.” 

 

A few agonizing moments passed, Shisui panting in pain and with Hiro contemplating. Finally, he spoke. “You are lucky I am fond of you, Shisui, else I would have tapped into my dormant shinobi skills.” A slight jest, Shisui wondered? “However,” Hiro began walking to the door. “My daughter is very warm towards you herself, so I was beginning to suspect your friendship wasn’t as innocent as it seems to the eye. I have no reservations.” 

 

Shisui’s shoulders fell in release of the tension he was unaware he was holding. 

 

“I assume your uncle will be speaking with me soon?” Hiro asked. 

 

“My father, actually. Leadership has been given to my father now.” Hiro’s brows rose again. 

 

“Ah, I see.” Hiro’s palm pressed against the door. “Again, feel free to ride out the side effects here. I will contact you when Tsunade-san has an idea of how she wants to proceed with treatment for your vision.” 

 

“Katō-san?” 

 

“Yes, son?” 

 

“ _ Thank you _ .” 

 

Hiro forced himself to hold in his sigh. “You are welcome.” 

 

—-

 

Tsunade had suggested you partake in one last mission with your old squadron. She told you that you would not be going on missions with them again, and that any missions you would be assigned in the future would be with shinobi of her choosing. 

 

The jōnin exams would be coming up, and since the Yondaime had recommended you for them, you really had no choice. Only two representatives from each of the Five Shinobi Countries would be chosen. You had no idea who the other person was for your country. 

 

Nevertheless, you stood before Shira with an annoyed expression. Her hands were on her hips, jutting out to one side, and her lips were pursed. Her long, black hair whipped about her face. Your expression was the only indicator that you had been affected. You held the firewood that you had collected steady. 

 

“Shira-chan, we are halfway to Ta no Kuni. Are you seriously trying to start this right  _ now _ ?” 

 

The moon shone down on the two of you, stars blinking. It was a chilly night, you were both wearing long sleeves under your sweaters. But it wasn’t the chill that sent the shiver down your spine. 

 

It was her audacity. 

 

“Yes, (Name), I am. I just want to be sure that  _ you  _ aren’t trying anything _.  _ Especially not after that long mission.” 

 

“I have no interest in Daisuke-kun,” you asserted. “You should know that by now, Shira-chan.” 

 

“Except I don’t,” she shot back. “You were with him for more than a week. He didn’t send  _ any _ letters. Nothing. The only time he does that is if he’s with you.” You rolled your eyes. 

 

“We don’t have time for this.” You tried to walk around her. She stepped in your way. 

 

“I’m serious, (Name).” 

She almost backed down with the intensity of your glare. 

 

“I will not be made out to be some type of seductress, Shira-chan. I have interest in only one person, and he is just as different from Daisuke-kun as you could  _ possibly _ get. He is a teammate and nothing more.” She didn’t move to stop you this time. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re after (Name), but-“

 

“Shira, what are you doing?” Daisuke came from the bushes with his arms full of berries. “I told you not to do this.”

 

“I’m just making sure that-“

 

“It’s fine, Daisuke-kun. I’ve been  _ jealous  _ before too. It’ll fade with time.” Before anyone else could get a word in, you walked away from them and back to where you had set up camp. 

 

If it were up to you, you would’ve just made the trek straight out and rested in Ta no Kuni. However, both Shira and Daisuke had wanted to take a rest. You reluctantly agreed, seeing as you were outnumbered. 

 

You gazed up at the stars, setting the firewood down upon a bed of rocks. You extended your arm out and a blast of fire expelled from your palm. The wood caught easily, and as you went to sit down, you heard the faintest sound. 

 

You drew multiple senbon, positioning them between your fingers and shifted into your fighting stance. 

 

You relaxed almost immediately and a look of surprise crossed your features. That chakra...

 

“Y-Yondaime-sama?” Minato emerged from the leaves with his hands up and a sheepish expression. 

 

He chuckled softly. “You got me, (Name). You can put your weapons away.” You didn’t move to sheathe them, still stunned to see him outside of the village. “Please?” He prompted again, tilting his head with a smile. 

 

You blinked, replacing your senbon in your pouch. Immediately after regaining your composure you bowed deeply. Your face turned a bright red. “I am so sorry! I didn’t realize it was you at first! I just-“

 

“It’s okay, (Name)!” He reassured you, rubbing the back of his neck. “I understand. If you didn’t react that way, I’d be worried.” He walked towards you, placing his hand on your back. “Let’s sit for a second, if you don’t mind.” 

 

You followed his instructions. He sat beside you at the fire. He let out a long sigh. “I meant to catch you before I left, but things had to get pushed forward a bit. Jiraiya-sensei and I are on our way out of Ta no Kuni… things are different now, so be careful. Also,” he continued leaning on his hands. 

 

You were a bit stunned; you had never witnessed the Hokage be so casual with anyone, though you were sure he was. “I just wanted to tell you to continue to train hard for the exam. I know you don’t believe in yourself, but many others do. You wouldn’t have gotten recommended to me otherwise.” He flashed a genuine, breathtaking smile at you. “I have full confidence that you can make it through the exam.” 

 

You sat on that for a moment, relishing in his words. You began to nervously toy with your senbon pouch. “Thank you for believing in me, Yondaime-sama. I… think you are one of the few who truly do.” 

 

His smile didn’t waver. “More people believe in you than you think, you know.” 

 

“I started training under Tsunade-sama,” you began. “In hopes that she can prepare me for what’s to come. Also… because…” He waited silently for you to continue. “I don’t want to let my father down  _ or _ be the end of the Katō family legacy.” 

 

Minato’s blonde hair tousled in the breeze. He looked up at the sky wistfully, his expression neutral. “I commend you for that. I don’t think I could ever train under such a strong willed woman.” He chuckled as he finished his sentence. “It’s a tough road from here on out, and I hate to ask this of you, but I don’t trust anyone else with it.” 

 

Minato then turned to make eye contact with you. “Just as I’m entrusting you to represent the Leaf Village in the examination, I’m trusting you to watch on those Uchiha boys.” 

 

Your brows furrowed in confusion. Was he accusing them of..? 

 

“What do you mean, Yondaime-sama?” 

 

“Not in the way you’re probably thinking, (Name). They have done a lot for the village, stared death in the face without fear for the sake of peace. It would mortify me if anything happened to them because of my absence.” You looked at him in concern. “There are still some of our people that don’t agree with my decision to breach the gap between the Uchiha and the village. I’m afraid they will grow in volume while I’m gone.” A certain councilman came to mind as he said those words.

 

“But what does that have to do with Shisui-kun and Itachi-san, Yondaime-sama?” You inquired. 

 

He paused before answering, as he didn’t know just how much they had told you. He continued, careful with his words. “Due to their deep commitment to the Leaf Village, they may very well be in the most danger of being lashed out upon.” He reached into one of his flak jackets pockets, pulling out a slip of paper. “You have a summoning contract with the Owls, correct?” 

 

You nodded. “I do.” 

 

He handed the slip of paper to you. “Take this. It’s got quite a bit of my chakra in it. If anything happens, you give this to one of them and they’ll find me no matter where I am.” You inspected it for a moment before stashing it in your pack. 

 

“Thank you, Yondaime-sama. I will keep you updated.” He stood abruptly. 

 

“Good luck on your exam, (Name). I know you’ll do great, but your teammates are coming back. I’ve gotta run.” He locked eyes with you one more time as you stood. He smiled, ruffling your hair. “Keep that Will of Fire burning, (Name). See you.”  

 

Not a millisecond more passed and he was gone. Just as he said, Shira and Daisuke made their appearance shortly after. 

 

Upon seeing the fire lit, Shira rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t wait for us, (Name)?” 

 

Daisuke shot her a look, approaching you to hand you some berries. You ignored her and pushed his hand away. 

 

“I’m not hungry. Thank you, though.” You began to walk away from them. “I’ll be meditating if you need me.” Daisuke shot his girlfriend another look, to which she shrugged. 

 

You leapt to the trees above, going a bit farther away from where you had set up in order to avoid distractions. You crossed your legs and slipped your eyes shut, enjoying the wind tickling your cheeks. 

 

You had a lot to mull over. The Yondaime’s request weighed heavily on your mind. It worried you that he thought the village might revolt against the Uchiha, but hopefully they knew better. Maybe with Kagami coming to power the villagers would see the Uchiha in a different light. Somehow, though, that uneasy feeling wouldn’t leave you. They could easily perceive the shift in power as a threat since Fugaku was given a position with Village Leadership. 

 

You urged your mind to quiet, and soon enough, it did. You spent an hour and a half meditating before the sound of a crow broke your concentration. 

 

A crow meant…

 

You felt the weight of the bird on your right shoulder as it nuzzled your cheek. The thump of a scroll hitting your legs caused you to open your eyes. It cooed at you.

 

“Thank you,” you spoke, reaching for the scroll and unwinding it. Shisui’s messy handwriting brought a smile to your face. 

 

_ Hey beautiful.  _

 

_ Hurry home.  _

 

_ I miss you.  _

  
  


You let out a wistful sigh and slipped it in your pocket. You brought out a scroll of your own. 

  
  


_ I’ll speed it up.  _

 

_ See you soon.  _

  
  


You handed the miniature scroll to Shisui’s bird and it took off. You watched the dark colored bird fly off into the night, marveling at it’s grace and beauty as it soared in front of the moon. The magnificence of the bird evokes many memories of Shisui’s battle prowess for you, it’s elegance and finesse evident even from such a great distance. As the wonderful bird faded from view, you rushed back to camp. 

 

The fire had been doused and the two of them were huddled together, fast asleep. For a split second, you considered allowing them to rest for longer, but decided against it. 

 

“Wake up,” you spoke loudly, shaking Daisuke by the arm. He didn’t stir. 

 

You drew a kunai, pressing it to his throat. 

 

The sensation of the sharp blade pressing against his skin caused his eyes to flicker open. They locked with yours, clouded with confusion before ultimately settling on annoyance. 

 

“It’s time to go. I’m tired of waiting.” You removed the kunai and walked away from them. 

 

“Jeeze. You’ve gotta stop waking me up like that, (Name)-chan.” He stretched and shook Shira awake. 

 

You scattered the rocks that you had used for the fire about the surrounding forest. It took Shira longer than you liked to get settled, but you said nothing. 

 

Finally, the three of you continued your journey to the Land of the Rice Paddies. 

 

—-

  
  


When Kagami knocked on the door of the apartment, he hadn’t expected such a prompt response. Hiro had answered the door in an instant. A smile came to his face. 

 

“I’ve been expecting you, old friend.” Kagami returned his smile. 

 

“So then you must know what this is about, Hiro.” 

 

Hiro ushered him inside. On the table sat some sake and dango, as well as a teapot. Kagami sat down and Hiro followed suit. 

 

“If it is about our children, I was only just recently made aware of the nature of their relationship.” Kagami poured some sake in Kagami’s cup. “I expect you know as well?” 

 

Kagami thanked him. “Yes. I will be truthful, while I’m not necessarily all too pleased he is not with an Uchiha woman, I am glad it is your daughter.” 

 

“I can say the same, or at least partially.” Hiro took a sip of his own drink. “Before we begin, Kagami, I would like to congratulate you on your new position. Clan head is nothing to scoff at.” 

 

A smile came to his lips. “Ah, I would like to congratulate  _ you _ on  _ your  _ new position. It won’t be easy. Men our age shouldn’t be working this hard.” Hiro let out a bellowing laugh. 

 

“Maybe we have finally hit our primes, Kagami.” 

 

“I suppose we have.” Kagami set his glass down, taking a bite of his dango. “After everything, you still continued on. I’m not sure how you did it.” 

 

“It was not simple. It never will be. Losing those that I loved was more painful than if death took me himself. But we persist because we have to.” They made eye contact. “Even after losing both of my siblings, nothing could’ve prepared me for the loss of my wife. I am sure you feel the same.”

 

Kagami swallowed hard. “That is also something I have been meaning to speak with you about.” 

 

Hiro cleared his throat. “I rarely speak of it. But for you, I will do so.” 

 

“I am struggling,” Kagami admitted, eyes averted to the table. “More than I can say. I know that we are both nearing our 60’s, but the pain of this loss is the worst pain I have felt.” Hiro nodded. 

 

“I understand, my friend. There is no one who can take that place.” Kagami slipped his eyes shut momentarily, and when he opened them, a bright red shone back at Hiro. He shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“There is a family curse,” he started. “Once someone witnesses the death of someone precious and dear, the Sharingan evolves into something entirely different, something more powerful.” His tomoe spun, taking the form of his unique Mangekyō. “This is called the Mangekyō Sharingan. I did not unlock this power until my fifties, and I have never been so unfortunate to have to use it. When I lost my wife, I gained this… this power.” 

 

Hiro offered his comrade a soft smirk. “I am sorry, my friend. It seems that it was not a fair trade off.” 

 

Kagami shook his head. “It was not. Adding onto that,” he took a gulp of the sake. “My son has been burdened with this affliction from a very young age. Since he was a boy, actually. He confided in me that he had received this… torment at the age of seven. We hid it from the clan as long as possible. Not even his mother knew.” 

 

Hiro listened intently. “He trained his eyes largely on his own, however he would occasionally enlist my help. His use of the Mangekyō has deteriorated his vision greatly. And this is where my wife has significance once again,” Kagami explained, resting his elbows on the table. “The only way to save his vision is to transplant her eyes into his own. He is able to use two abilities now, but if my speculation is correct, the Sharingan will once again change. But,” he clenched his fists. “I cannot bring myself to do it. I preserved her eyes for this sole purpose, but I cannot find it within myself to present the idea to him. He has been struggling with his vision more, but I struggle with my conviction.” Kagami’s eyes faded to a familiar deep brown.

 

“You are asking me to do it.” 

 

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. 

 

“I am.” 

 

A sigh of confliction escaped Hiro’s lips. “It is a complicated procedure, should he need a whole eye transplant.” 

 

“That is likely what will need to be done.” 

 

“This power, has it damaged his optic nerve?” 

 

“Yes. That’s why I believe a whole transplant is necessary rather than a cornea transplant.” Hiro tapped his fingers on the table, thinking. 

 

“I can do it. There will be a recovery period, but I can do it. Since he is already in good health excluding his eyes, we can proceed as soon as he gives his consent.” 

 

Kagami let out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Hiro.” Hiro poured him another glass. 

 

“Let us refocus,” Hiro spoke with a gentle smile. “Our children.” 

 

Kagami nodded, taking a drink. “I apologize that he neglected to inform you until recently. I must say that I was unaware that you did not know.” Hiro dug in to his dango stick. 

 

“I speculated, of course. But I must say that they do make a good match.” 

 

“This is true. She is incredibly talented.”

 

“As is he. It is oddly fitting that our children would find a partner in one another.” 

 

It was definitely an interesting twist of fate. Both of them had their children later in life, both of them had lost their wives, and both had trained with the Second Hokage. Including Shimura Danzō and Sarutobi Hiruzen, they had all gone their separate ways. Danzō had taken a darker path than the others, but for the most part, their Will of Fire still burned brightly. 

 

“Since our children have chosen each other, I believe that it is time for me to disclose to you the truth about her mother.” Kagami’s brows lifted. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“My daughter knows nothing of this, as her mother’s clan has been completely eradicated. Her mother was full blooded Rinha.” 

 

Kagami’s jaw fell slack. “Is that right?” 

 

“Yes. She was one of the last few to be hunted down for their Kekkei Genkai. (Name) has shown no indications that she has inherited it and that’s the reason why she has not yet been targeted. Not to mention that Hiruzen destroyed all evidence of (Name)’s maternal relations. Hopefully things continue on this path.” Kagami nodded in agreement. “She has not given us any signs that she inherited the Katō Kekkei Genkai either. It’s likely her mixed blood that has either delayed or entirely stopped these traits from appearing within her.” Kagami offered his friend a gentle smile. 

 

“It is a blessing in disguise, my friend. Should one of those two awaken within her, her presence in this world will be made known very soon after.” 

 

“Believe me, I have no qualms with her not acquiring a bloodline limit. My concern is that it will come to her soon. She is beginning to acquire a sharper mastery of her chakra. Once she does this, I’m afraid the bloodline limit of the Rinha may rouse. In fact, I believe it’s almost inevitable.” 

 

“Yes, that is something my son has said she struggles with. And with Tsunade’s instruction, she will surely become extremely proficient.” 

 

Hiro finished his last bite before speaking. “I would like for you to tell your son. Seeing as he trains with her as well, he should be made aware. Itachi and Izumi as well.” 

 

“And Tsunade?” 

 

“She already knows. In fact, it was one of the factors that solidified her decision to take her under her wing.” 

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Indeed.” Hiro took an exaggerated gulp of his sake. “She believes (Name) is the only one that could surpass her as Konoha’s greatest Medic-nin.” 

 

Kagami looked at him, bewildered. “Do you agree?”

 

“Of course. She is  _ my  _ daughter after all.”

 

—-

 

Shisui made sure that he was given the shift at the gate when he had received your second letter that you were coming home. It had been two days and he had received an owl from you just as he’d woken up this morning saying you were close. His father had almost given him the day off, seeing as he was still sore from the effects of the preventative. Shisui protested vehemently, so Kagami gave him a couple of choices where he wouldn’t have to do too much. He had to switch things around so that Shisui would get the location he wanted, but his father ultimately came through for him. 

 

And now he had to wait. Luckily Izumi was stationed with him so he wasn’t too bored, but knowing you were so close drove him mad. He was restless, pacing back and forth the entrance to the village. 

 

“Relax, Shisui-kun. She’s coming!” Izumi said, shaking her head with a smirk. 

 

“I  _ am _ relaxed.” He asserted, mindlessly toying with a kunai. 

 

“You’ve been flicking that thing around for the past half hour! If that flies loose and hits somebody-“ 

 

“It’s not going to, Izumi. You know me better than that.” Sharingan bore into Sharingan, and Izumi broke the eye contact, letting out a laugh. 

 

“Stop being so serious, Shisui-kun. You’re going scare somebody with that look of yours.” 

 

Both Shisui and Izumi looked towards the village border as they felt a glimpse of your chakra. Shisui allowed a smile to take his lips. “Oi,” he started. “Catch.” 

 

The kunai whizzed towards her at an incredible speed. She groaned, catching it between two fingers. “Shisui-kun!” She bellowed after him. 

 

He watched as your feet hit the ground. He sped up into a faster jog as your teammates landed next to you. You watched as he ran towards you, a confused expression on your face. 

 

He was around 50 meters away now, and he wasn’t slowing down. In fact, it looked like he had sped up. Your eyes widened as Shisui peaked into a sprint. You took a couple of steps back. 

 

“Shisui-kun! Slow down! You’re gonna-“ 

 

His arms wrapped around your waist, and his lips crashed into yours. You stumbled backwards, but he followed you and held you tighter. Your widened eyes slowly shut as you relaxed into him. 

 

Shira and Daisuke watched wide eyed as Shisui tightened his hold on you once again. He released his hold, only to bring you into him again seconds afterwards. 

 

Your face was a bright red now, and as Shisui separated from your lips once again, you finally managed to take a deep breath to soothe your complexion. 

 

“(Name)-chan,” he spoke, gripping your hips. “Be mine.” Your cheeks burned. 

 

“Wh-what are you saying?” You stammered, taken aback. 

 

“I’m asking you to be my girlfriend, idiot.” His grin made you nearly lightheaded. It appeared to be contagious, as a smile of your own curved your lips. 

 

“You’re kidding!” Shisui laughed. 

 

“Would I have made such a scene for nothing?! (Name)! Seriously.”

 

You let out a joyous giggle. 

 

“I never know with you.”

 

“That’s-“

 

You kissed him this time, and he was immediately responsive. You felt him smile. 

 

“Hate to break up your loving reunion here, but we have to get back to work Shisui-kun,” Izumi spoke as she came upon the two of you, smiling widely. The same kunai he was playing with was swinging about her pointer finger. 

 

He broke from you. “Oi,” she started, putting her free hand on her hip. “ _ Catch _ .” 

 

He did so effortlessly, stashing it back in his pouch. 

 

“Is that a yes?” He asked, readying himself to go back to the gate. 

 

“Of course, stupid,” you retorted. “I’ll see you after you’re off.” 

 

“See you,” Shisui followed Izumi back, his steps significantly lighter. 

 

Shira’s mouth hung open still and your smile faded upon looking at her. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

She stared at the clan insignia of your shirt as she followed you. To say she felt guilty for her previous behavior was an understatement. She had treated you poorly for the entire mission based off of the fact that Daisuke hadn’t contacted her on the mission to Iwa and she had blamed you for that. It wasn’t as if you had physically held him back from sending letters - he had just neglected to do it. She had wrongfully placed her anger onto you, and now she was paying the price. 

 

Shira sighed deeply. 

 

“I told you she didn’t like me,” Daisuke whispered to his girlfriend as they walked behind you. “She’s liked this guy forever. I-“

 

“That’s enough,” Shira huffed. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

 

He silenced himself, continuing the trek to the Hokage’s Tower. 

 

Upon entering the main room, you lowered yourself into a bow. 

 

Tsunade’s brown eyes followed your teammates as they entered after you. 

 

“Tsunade-sama, the mission is complete. No casualties, no complications.” 

 

“So the Rice Paddy Daimyo has accepted our terms?” 

 

“Yes,” you spoke confidently. “Although he bartered for the higher end of the finances we were willing to offer him.” 

 

The blonde sighed. “That’s fine. We will have to deal with it.” She didn’t like the turn politics were taking in Ta no Kuni. “Stay behind. Tanigakure’s Head Shinobi is here for a meeting. Daisuke and Shira, you are dismissed.” 

 

“Yes. Thank you,” they said in unison as they bowed. Shira gave you a guilty look as she went to leave. You offered her a small smile. 

 

You knew what jealousy did, after all. It made you turn against Izumi at first too, so you decided to cut her some slack. 

 

You stood straight and the doors shut behind them as they left. Tsunade shifted some papers around on the desk. “Did you tell them?” 

 

“No.” You responded. “I didn’t feel like it was necessary.” 

 

She glanced up at you. “If you say so.” A few seconds passed before she motioned you over to her desk. You approached hesitantly, and she signaled for you to bend down. 

 

Tsunade licked her thumb and rubbed it against your cheek, wiping something off. You made a face at the action, making her laugh. “What, kid? You can’t look like a mess when he comes in. He might be a pervert but he’s still a man of stature.” 

 

Her pink lips were pursed into a smile, and you couldn’t help but smile back. “I guess so. Thank you, Tsunade-sama.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” She bent down to grab something from underneath the desk. “Now go put this on. Not only am I teaching you how to heal and fight, I’m also teaching you how to use your femininity to your advantage.” You stared blankly at the white, long sleeved shirt. The Katō insignia was embroidered onto the back of it, and when you put the shirt on, it would stop right before your navel. The white pants cut off below your calves, though they fit the rest of your form quite tightly. You narrowed your eyes at your reflection in the window, having finally finished putting on the clothes she had got for you. 

 

“How is this practical?” You questioned, tugging at the end of the shirt. She tossed you a roll of bandages. 

 

“Not any less practical than what you were wearing before. Change it how you want, but with the training we’re doing, you’d be better off in this. Besides, you look good kid.” You knelt down to wrap some bandages around the exposed skin of your legs, placing your senbon and kunai pouches in their respective places. You fixed the strands of hair that had fallen out of place and went to slide on your chūnin jacket. “Wait for that,” she ordered. 

 

You furrowed your brows. “Aren’t you totally against kunoichi being objectified?” 

 

She snickered. “Yes, but not when we can use it to our advantage. Of course if you’re uncomfortable, feel free to slip it on. But it seems he’s really taken a liking to you.” You went to bandage up your hands, seeing as it truly didn’t bother you too much. “Why do you do that?” She inquired. 

 

“Sometimes when I use my fire style jutsu it will singe my fingers and palms, so I just-“

 

“That’s because you don’t focus enough. If you focused more that wouldn’t happen.” She swiped the roll of gauze from your hand. “From here on out you’re no longer allowed to do that. You  _ learn _ how to control your chakra - no shortcuts.” You slipped your eyes shut and nodded. 

 

“You have the chakra control of a  _ genin _ . I’m surprised you’ve made it this far without adequate chakra control training.”

 

“For jutsu it's just second nature,” you explained. “I struggle with it when it comes to concentration.” 

 

“We’ll work on that.” She slid your clothes and vest underneath her desk. A knock sounded. 

 

“Alright, (Name). Are you ready?” You looked over at her and sighed. 

 

“Ready.” 

 

—-

 

Shisui’s index finger traced patterns into the exposed skin of your hip. You leaned further back into him, eyes shut. He placed a kiss on your head, wrapping his other arm tighter around your waist. 

 

“This outfit suits you,” he whispered in your ear, placing his lips on it gently. 

 

“How’s that?” You responded groggily, refraining from falling into the lull of sleep. 

 

He brought his lips to your neck. “White symbolizes a new beginning. You’re starting under Tsunade-sama. It also symbolizes light, and it’s an equal balance of all bright and dark colors.” 

 

The skin on your arms slightly raised as the breeze brushed your skin. Shisui held you closer to him. “You are reflective, aware, and I can sense the calm within you. You feel at peace now; you are ready to become who you are meant to be. I believe that’s why the color suits you.” 

 

Your eyelashes fluttered as you opened them, putting every ounce of effort into staying awake. “That was… wonderful,” you murmured. “Thank you, Shisui-kun.” 

 

As his lips brushed against your cheek, he couldn’t help but to smile.

 

“Sleep now, (Name)-chan. You have a big week ahead of you.” 

 

“Keep talking,” you managed to whisper. “I like to hear your voice.”

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

So he talked. About anything and everything. The sound of his low voice accompanied by his warmth and the patterns he continued to trace settled you into a solid sleep quickly. 

 

Shisui soaked it in. The feeling of your body against his chest, the way you were gripping his thigh, the look of tenderness on your face. The moonlight cascaded down upon you through the cracks in the leaves and gave your skin an illuminescent shine. He felt his heart pick up in pace as he watched the slight twitches of your facial muscles. 

 

Shisui sighed and leaned back into the hard tree, letting his eyes close. With you starting your training, the two of you weren’t going to get many opportunities like this. Shisui was doubtful Tsunade would utilize him as much as Minato had, so he’d more than likely be stuck with Police Duty. It wasn’t as if he hated it; no, he quite liked it. It was just that he was practically 2nd in command at this point, which meant that people would expect more from him. He was willing to give that to them, but…

 

He was afraid what it meant for the village. If Shisui’s presence were to lessen, Danzō might bolden. That was his biggest worry. While The Council knew of Danzō’s battle with Shisui and his subsequent poisoning, they argued that he was only doing so for the good of the village. Only Minato condemned his actions, and without him, Danzō may plot something. Shisui had to be incredibly cautious from here on out; his life was in danger. 

 

You stirred and like before, he tightened his hold on you. He felt as if he couldn’t marinate in this moment long enough. Your warmth comforted him in a way nothing ever had. The sound of your soft breathing soothed the anxiety that had begun to bubble up. 

 

He was again overwhelmed with a surge of appreciation for you. You put your resentment for Tsunade aside in order to better yourself, took on the challenge of being trained by one of the Sanin, and did not even acknowledge the Uchiha that still shot you looks of distaste. You persevered despite your own emotions, and you were throwing yourself into your training in order to pass the exam. 

 

He was glad so many people recommended you for the Jōnin Exam. Later on, he was sure you would be thankful for it. Now you were too concerned with your performance to be grateful for all of the people that acknowledged you. He had recommended you himself, and he knew Itachi had recommended you even over his own girlfriend. Of course  _ she _ didn’t know that. Itachi would probably rather die than have Izumi find that one out.

 

He yawned, feeling his eyes water. It had been a long time since he had slept more than two hours at a time, and it was starting to wear on him. He might as well give resting with you a shot, though the tree was uncomfortable as it was. Once Shisui silenced his thoughts, he found it significantly easier to allow the nothingness of sleep to claim him.

 

\---

 

The next few days passed without issue. As expected, Shisui was kept on patrol. He was grateful though, because it allowed him more time with you. Meeting him after training became a routine, as did falling asleep on him. He didn’t mind; in fact, it gave him reassurance that you weren’t pushing yourself too hard. 

 

Each night you came to him, completely depleted of chakra and with new gashes and bruises that you didn’t have the chakra to heal. He did what he could for you, but he wasn’t well versed in medical ninjutsu at all, so they mostly marred your form until the morning when you could see your father. He allowed you to vent about the training; you were finding it difficult and time-consuming. Shizune would oversee your training when Tsunade couldn’t. They were telling you that the progress you were making was substantial, but you couldn’t see it. 

 

Shisui hadn’t had the opportunity to watch you yet. 

 

Yet another couple days passed and Shisui was putting on his flak jacket when his father came into his room looking disheveled and tired.

 

It wasn’t a look that Shisui was used to, regardless of his father’s age. 

  
“Tou-san, what worries you?”

 

“It’s just clan business, son. I have needed to confer with you, but my time has been limited.” Shisui nodded, tying his hitai-ate across his forehead.

 

“Feel free. You know that I am willing to help where I am able, right? I wouldn’t mind taking some of the burden off of you.” It was an honest statement. It wasn’t even four in the morning, and he knew his father hadn’t gone to bed yet. 

 

“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” Kagami leaned against the wall. He truly would. There were undoubtedly some things Shisui could handle, especially if he were to come to power after his father stepped down. “First off, there’s something I need to tell you about (Name)’s lineage.” Shisui looked at him incredulously.

 

“What is it?” 

 

It was better to just come out and say it. “Her mother was a kunoichi of the famed Rinha clan. There is a chance she will wield their Kekkei Genkai, though she has not awakened it since she does not yet have adequate enough chakra control.” Shisui’s expression changed.

 

“That’s what they’re working on now.”

 

Kagami gave his son a weak smirk. “I thought so.”

 

“I have heard of the Rinha clan, but not of their bloodline limit. What does it entail?”   
  
“It is named the Spirit Reflection Technique. The wielder absorbs the opponents chakra and then has the chakra manifest into a puppet, effectively turning that puppet into a carbon copy of the person. This puppet has all of the abilities of the actual person. It is a truly formidable technique,” he explained, fighting off a yawn. 

 

Shisui hummed in acknowledgement of his father’s explanation. If you were soon be able to use that technique, it would be incredibly beneficial to you once your exams came up. But it was also a technique that sounds as if it could be dangerous. Not to mention...

 

“The Rinha were hunted for their abilities, if I’m not mistaken. There are no others like it. It would spread like wildfire.” Shisui spoke with a dark tone. 

 

“Indeed. It would quickly become problematic.” Shisui stared at his father’s reflection behind him in the mirror. “How’s your eyesight?” The change in topic was accepted by Shisui. 

 

“Nothing I can’t deal with, tou-san. You know that.” Kagami scowled. Shisui almost laughed at the expression. “You’re beginning to resemble Fugaku-sama, tou-san.” 

 

“A permanent scowl comes with the job, my son. Regardless, an honest answer would be appreciated.”

 

Shisui chuckled, turning to face his father. “I can still see. I am seeing Katō-san for weekly treatments. It’s maintaining my vision for the time being until we find a way to restore it.” As poor as his vision was, he wouldn’t take it for granted. 

 

Kagami took a deep breath in.  _ Here goes. “ _ There is a way.” Shisui’s brows rose.

 

“Is there?”

 

“Yes, but you won’t like it.” Shisui grabbed his tanto from his dresser.

 

“Then is it even worth mentioning?” Kagami grabbed his sons arm tightly - enough to leave red marks in its wake. Shisui stopped walking.

 

“I want you to consider this. It is your only option. You can not go blind using those eyes of yours.”

 

Shisui closed his eyes and sighed. “Tou-san, if a situation comes up in which I need to use Kotoamatsukami or Amaterasu again, I will do it. But I will do so more sparingly than I have done in the past.”

 

Kagami felt anger begin to rise within him. His son was stubborn. “At least entertain it.”

 

“Tell me the method you intend to use to return my eyesight, then.” 

 

“Implantation.” Shisui looked into his father’s eyes. Shisui’s eyes narrowed and his expression sharpened.

  
“Whose eyes do you intend to give me?” Shisui knew without his father saying. He knew his body would reject any other Uchiha’s eyes, as they didn’t have strong enough blood ties to him. It went without saying. Kagami wanted Shisui to use-

 

“Your mother's.” 

 

Shisui clenched his jaw. He ripped his father’s hand from off of his arm. He ignored the slight sting of pain it caused. His hands were shaking out of anger, his body temperature rising by the second. “ _ Absolutely fucking not. _ ” He resisted the urge to strike out at the wall and continued walking. He came to an abrupt stop, looking back at his father who had taken a few steps out of the room. While Shisui was eager to remove himself from the situation, he needed to clarify something. “ _ Never _ bring this up to me again. Have I made myself clear enough, tou-san?” Kagami nodded, expression unreadable. 

 

The door of the house slammed shut, shaking everything that hung from the walls, some falling loose. Kagami sighed, going to the fallen items and putting everything back in order. 

 

Truthfully, he had reacted better than he expected. Kagami had initially feared his son would lash out physically. His mother had always been a sensitive subject, especially after her death. Shisui, without a doubt, had always favored his mother. It was something Kagami had learned not to take personally, though the wound had reopened after her death and still stung every now and then. 

  
Kagami could only hope that Shisui would see his reasoning. It wasn’t as if he was disrespecting his wife’s memory - no, quite the opposite. Something told him that she would’ve wanted Shisui to have her eyes. But if Shisui managed to control his overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, there would be no need to implant his mother’s eyes. 

 

Kagami highly doubted that. As long as there were enemies strong enough to hold their own against his son, there would always be a need for the Mangekyō. 

 

Kagami let himself keel over as a coughing fit claimed him. Minutes passed before he had the strength to stand once more. He wiped the trickling blood from his mouth, groaning slightly. He moved slowly towards the door, resting his hand on his back and exhaling heavily. Kagami allowed himself to completely regain his composure before stepping out.

 

The cold air washed over him, and he welcomed the breeze. He began the familiar trek to his sister’s residence. It was an uneventful walk up until he came to the entrance.

 

Both Itachi and Izumi waited for him. They were huddled together, Itachi’s hand entwined with her fingers. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed peacefully. Kagami almost felt guilty as he walked closer, interrupting their time together. Itachi went to release her hand, but Kagami shook his head.

 

“It’s alright, Itachi. This will be a short conversation.” Izumi’s eyes flickered open, and she lifted her head from Itachi’s shoulder. 

 

“Kagami-sama… sorry,” she murmured.

 

“Please, don’t apologize. It was on very short notice. I have not had much time.” Kagami sat cross-legged before them. 

 

Itachi momentarily marveled. His father would’ve never sat so casually amongst clansmen he had asked to meet with him. 

 

“The reason why I called you here today is to inform you of (Name)’s true heritage. She is a descendent of the Rinha clan, and as a result of her strenuous training, will likely awaken their bloodline limit.” Izumi’s eyes widened.

 

“I-is this the same Rinha clan that got slaughtered because of their abilities?”

 

Kagami nodded. “Once she gains adequate control of her chakra, I suspect it will make its appearance. Because the two of you train with her, I am asking you to keep an eye on it during your sparring sessions. She could awaken it at any time.” 

 

Itachi sat silently. “What exactly is the Kekkei Genkai of their clan?” He questioned.

 

Izumi tightened her grip. He did the same. 

 

“They are able to siphon and utilize an opponent's chakra, turning it into a puppet that they are able to control. The puppet maintains all skills and abilities of the original.”

 

Izumi’s brows lifted. “Is that true? She truly has something so impressive?”   
  


“It is almost certain. Both of the Kekkei Genkai of the Rinha and the Katō run through the blood of the mother.”   
  
Itachi nodded. “I will inform you the moment something out of the ordinary happens.”

 

“We haven’t seen (Name)-chan in like, a week, but I’ll keep an eye out Kagami-sama.” She rubbed at her eye with her free hand. “In the meantime,” she continued, a kind smile lighting up her tired face. “Please get some rest, Kagami-sama. You look exhausted, and you’re all Shisui-kun has.”

 

Slightly taken aback, he nodded. “I will do so. Thank you, Izumi.” 

 

Her smile didn’t waver. “I’m serious, Kagami-sama. Take care of yourself, okay?” He went to stand.

 

“I will.” He reached out and ruffled her hair. “Thank you. Go back to sleep, you two.”

 

“Kagami-sama,” Itachi began, leading Izumi to a stand. “Has Shisui already left for his shift?”

 

“He has.”

 

“Right. Thank you.” Kagami nodded.

 

A rough breeze blew as Kagami left the two to their own devices. The brown and orange leaves scattered about the Uchiha compound, the only sound that could be heard for the rest of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/19/18 EDIT: The first chapter of The Second Path: Hell is up! Go check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
